<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Storm by georgesjungle2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676409">The Perfect Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2'>georgesjungle2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Other, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanditon.  Season 2.  Slight A/U.</p><p>Redemption Arcs: Edward and Otis<br/>HEA: Sidolette</p><p>Throw away line:<br/>There is a gentleman named Otis Molyneux.  Remember his name because when he hears of this, he will find you and kill you.</p><p>An idea on how to redeem a few characters that normally don't have a redemption arc (or that I've come acrossed yet)</p><p>Season 2 with redemption for Sir Edward and Mr. Molyneux.  Happy ending for Sidney and Charlotte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux, Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood, Sir Edward/Esther Denham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A different version of season 2.</p><p>Picking up the night of the midsummer's ball, but not with such a happy ending for Babster....(sorry Rose!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Memory</p><p>Mrs. Campion looked at the woman before her in the looking glass of her regal chifforobe and let out a sigh.  How dare Sidney dismiss her so easily from that provincial regatta!  Did he not know who she was?  And for what, or should she say whom!  A young silly farm girl.  A girl of no consequence.  A good with no connections, no fashion, no money.  He was still drawn to her, for that she was certain.  After all, did he not come to stand by her at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball?</p><p>She had not known who that girl was he had danced with and truly it seemed that no one else either.  Just some other debutant making their debut in society their first year undoubtedly.  Her friends had not known her either nor any of their acquaintances, so Eliza knew she was of no one importance.  Why would Sidney choose a young girl when he could have the love of his life?  Is that not why he was still unmarried?</p><p>Eliza had made her debut into society, barely as her parents could barely afford it only by haggling with an uncle that her beauty should allow the family to marry higher into society than they were (it could be said that they lived in Cheapside).  The uncle was a man of temperament and decided to whom she should set her cap at.</p><p>While she had found many men admiring her beauty, there was something to be said about her charm (or the lack there of) and she had driven many suitors away.  Her uncle had simply scuffed at her and bade her to improve her skills at something.  Drawing, it could be said, she was passable.  Pianoforte, well she was better than most from the country that could not afford tutors but against society, she would be scorned, and her singing had been compared to that of a drowning rat.</p><p>Her talent in embroidery was the best she could do and given enough material; she was able to at least improve her skills there.  Enough to know that it was beauty along with a perchance of slight seduction that Eliza would be able to secure a man of means.  Her uncle had told her enough times that there was never a point of entering a race unless she meant to win (at whatever the cost).</p><p>Again, falling into yet another year of society, she had lost more races to those that had some talent.  When Sidney Parker came into society, all the ladies caggled about him.  A man of modest means being the second son, it was his looks that had all the ladies swooning.  When she overheard a young lady say that to another that a lady out in society as long as Eliza had been, had no hope of securing that to which was bound to be scooped up by a girl with the means to improve his status, something had alit in Eliza.</p><p>Pursued Sidney Parker she did and while she did not have to resort to anything other than some mild flirtation, she knew an offer of marriage was forthcoming.  However, complicating matters was the arrival of Mr. Campion.  While the man was not tilted, he was wealthy.  He did not care that she had no talent (other than looking beautiful) and lavished gifts to her that she understood would only increase if she accepted him as her husband.</p><p>Mr. Campion was not an old man.  In fact, he was only a few years older than herself.  His first wife passed with the bearing of a child, who also met the same fate.  He was not ugly, and he had a pleasant disposition about him.</p><p>Her mother pulled her aside to give her opinion on the matter.  Mr. Parker could take years, if ever, to amount to anything like Mr. Campion.  Would she want to sit at home and stroke the fire, cook for her husband, labor in the garden all with children about her?  Or would she rather attend society with all the balls and parties with servants under foot for any desire she should have?</p><p>When Eliza had met Sidney at Hyde Park to meet his brother Tom and wife Mary, she was elated.  Until she saw how Mary tended the child herself instead of a nurse maid, and the poor quality of the coach to which they arrived, Eliza tried to convince herself that Sidney would do better.  When Tom suggested that living in Sanditon would be a great idea for a man with a family, she had seen the look in his eye.  Sidney had no great ambition to set the world on fire.  He was just out to have a little bit of fun with his friends, Mr. Crowe, and Lord Babington.</p><p>Both of those men were already known to be ladies’ men around town with Crowe having the worst of the reputation of attending boarding houses.  It was said that even Lord Babington could be somewhat of a rake himself, apparently there was some rumor that he may had gotten a chambermaid with child when he lived in Germany for a short stent.</p><p>It was there that day, that Eliza had decided she would not be some poor woman.  She had begged off saying she was not feeling well, and she returned to her uncle to inform him that she would secure Mr. Campion.  When Mr. Campion found himself in her company unattended it did not cross his mind as he took a kiss.  When Eliza did not resist, she found Mr. Campion would not wait to marry her.  She got her society wedding in less time than it took for the ink to dry on the license and found Mr. Campion very complying in her desires.</p><p>While on their honeymoon travel, she learned that men of means have certain tastes and she found that she was put upon often, even when her courses were due.  Mr. Campion had a healthy appetite for her and seeing that he lavished the things she always wanted, she allowed it.  It was not until a few years later, when it was apparent, she would not bear any children, that his interest in her waned.  He still paraded her around as she was incredibly beautiful and fashionable.  However, he did not seek out her bedchamber in the evenings and before long, she had heard whispers of his affairs while traveling on business. </p><p>The last few years of her marriage were not the greatest.  Especially since the regatta with eight clippers when she found out her husband intended to cast her aside for a young girl who could provide him with an heir.  When she stumbled on to his posts inquiring about a young lady in Sussex, she had been livid.  Of course, it did not matter.  It was he that controlled the purse strings.  It was he who was the head of the family (despite there were only two of them).  </p><p>When she had met Mr. Bromley, her life turned a little for the better.  Mr. Bromley was a widower, a man of modest means but with a love of horses.  And gambling.  And gambling he did and not just with money.  No, Mr. Bromley was a boastful who spoke too much, especially when he was in his cups.</p><p>But Mr. Bromley had convinced Mr. Campion to attend a most prestigious Arabian horse regatta.  Eliza remembered it as if were just yesterday.  Mr. Bromley, the well-spoken speaker he was, spoke of the winner’s purse, where it was just not money involved, but young fillies.  Eliza had just rolled her eyes and spoke with others of their acquaintances during that dinner party.</p><p>It was not until they arrived at the race and she was barred from entering a particular tent, was she informed that the fillies were not of the four-legged kind.  The large tent contained various young ladies, most of them in coverings from their heads to their toes.  Outside, she found out by Mr. Campion who thought it was a delightful tale, that they were eunuchs, there to protect the innocence of the young ladies that would soon be claimed as prizes.</p><p>She thought it to be barbaric as Mr. Bromley had managed to arrange entertainment for Mr. Campion while he attended her in his tent.</p><p>“Oh, why do you care Eliza?”  He murmured to her.  “You are the most beautiful woman.  Why would you want to compete with a filly?  Better yet, why would a man want a filly when he could have an experience with a beautiful woman?  Your husband is too stupid to know his head from his arse.”</p><p>While she had received her full pleasure by Mr. Bromley, it was noted that she could not fully shake the idea that he (Mr. Campion) had brought her here so he could parade his soon to be new mistress.  </p><p>When Mr. Campion came to his tent that night to visit his wife and found her not there, he strolled along the tents listening to the men speaking of their prized horses.  There, Mr. Campion met Mr. Howard, a man known for having fine horses, from England.  The two sat around and began to have serious discussions.</p><p>“So, Howard, tell me, is your horse a favorite to win?”</p><p>Mr. Howard was a rather large man, not too terribly looking, if one was not looking at his body.  He was rather smart and a man who knew when to take a gamble.  “Of course, my horses are from a lineage from the purest farm in Sussex.  He provides all the horses for her majesties calvary.”</p><p>“Is he not here then?”</p><p>Mr. Howard swatted away the sweat from his brow.  “No, his wife passed, and he is still in mourning.”  He let out a chuckle.  “Which of course gives me an advantage since I will not have to compete with the same bloodlines.  I have looked at the others and while the Marques of Elderberry has a fine stock, the only one I would even wager has half a shot, is the one that they say is from the colonies.  I hear that Lord Cornwallis had sent it there for one of his commanders for that bloody revolution.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I shall not complain as it had ripened my own coffers quite well.  There is nothing like a war to make some money.”</p><p>Howard let out a scuff.  “So, you care to make a wager then?”</p><p>Mr. Campion smiled.  “Why, I never thought you would ask.”  The two gentlemen laughed and drank the rest of the night away.  By the time he returned, he found Eliza back in his <br/>tent.  “Where have you been?  I came looking for you.”</p><p>“I was out with some of the ladies looking at silks.”</p><p>He gave her a look that clearly showed he did not believe her.  “Lies are deceitful Eliza and I detest them.”  He gave her a strong look.  “How was Mr. Bromley?  Did he give you pleasure?”  Eliza’s face was crestfallen.  “Oh yes, I know all about him and all the others.  I will have to admit, at first when you did not quicken with my child, I felt pity for you.  However, as time waned, and it was discovered as to why you kept it that way, it made more sense.”</p><p>Mr. Campion took a long drink of brandy.</p><p>“You are misspoken.  I believe you are drunk Mr. Campion.”</p><p>He gave her a knowing look.  “I can assure you that I am far from drunk Mrs. Campion.”  He got up and grabbed her wrist.  “You are still my wife Eliza.  You are still my property.  You are still mine to do what I want with.”  Eliza knew that look and knew she would be the worst for it if she fought back.  Instead, she did what she always did of late, she let him take his pleasure and then spend his money.  Tomorrow, Mr. Bromley would have extra money to place on a horse.  She would take the winnings and go back to England, claiming she was a widow.  </p><p>With any luck, Mr. Campion would have his filly to keep him entertained for at least a year.  With enough money, she could file for grounds of nullity as she was certain he was impotent or even frigidity.  He would not doubt stay in his villa in Italy where he enjoyed the countryside.  Perhaps, Mr. Bromley would accompany her and help stoke that story.  </p><p>Certainly, he was easily influenced.  With any luck, she could obtain a marriage to someone of importance, a lord at the very least, to give her protection.  She was still beautiful.<br/>As she laid there feeling nothing as her husband rutted with her, Eliza knew this was her opportunity.  She would do as she planned.  When Mr. Campion turned away from her, Eliza went and wiped his fluids off her and went to her side of the tent.  The morning of her new life would start soon, and she could hardly contain her excitement.</p><p>The next morning, Eliza carefully dressed and even gave her maid a stern look of understanding that nothing was to be out of place today.  Mr. Campion had already gone off, but she in the middle of the night, had raided his coffers.  Taking the money, she went to find Mr. Bromley.</p><p>She found him amongst some other ladies and the image stung as she found him whispering in an older lady’s ear.  Putting a smile on her face, she walked up to him.  “Mr. Bromley, there you are.”</p><p>His eyes sparkled at her.  “Mrs. Campion, the most beautiful English rose, among the exotic blooms here.”  He bent over and kissed her hand tenderly.  “Let me introduce you to Miss Hamill,” Eliza noticed she was very pretty and young, “her governess, Mrs. Willowbee.  Mrs. Sloveign, her charge, Miss Lucas and Lady Carrington, the Marquis of Bramblewood in Bordeaux in France.”</p><p>Eliza gave them all a curtsey but focused her attention on Lady Carrington.  “It is lovely to meet new acquaintances.”</p><p>“Indeed, Mrs. Campion.  I was just telling the young ladies that, especially,” Lady Carrington lowered her voice, “when they are of the gentlemanly persuasion and looking for eligible wives.  It is said the Duke of Sussex is here looking for such a creature and I intend to enter that race.”</p><p>Eliza gave her a curious glance as Lady Carrington took her into confidence as they walked towards the race line.</p><p>“My husband died a few years ago.  Grant it, I am not as young as most of the ladies here, but I am confident that I can still give him another heir.  From my understanding, he only has one.”  Lady Carrington gave Eliza a polite smile, but still with a hint of smugness.  “I’ve never seen a point of entering a race unless you can win it.  What about you Mrs. Campion?”</p><p>Eliza looked at the older lady and gave her a smile.  She glanced over and saw her husband coming out of that tent and she narrowed her eyes at him as he approached her.  “Lady Carrington, a most delightful pleasure to see you here.”  Eliza watched as her husband had instantly transformed himself to the man, she had married all those years ago.  “I see you have met my wife, Eliza.”</p><p>“Yes, we were just discussing the race.”</p><p>“Very well indeed.  I have placed my bets.”</p><p>Lady Carrington laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.  “Should I be concerned that Mr. Howard did not tell me the correct horse to bet on?”  Eliza watched as they bantered back and forth and as Lady Carrington left, the sudden realization came to her and she let out a gasp.</p><p>Her husband was intimate with her and he was blazingly announcing it in front of her.  She took a moment to find her voice.  “How long?”</p><p>Mr. Campion looked at Eliza and scoff.  “Does it matter?”</p><p>She gave him a furled look.  </p><p>He gave her a rueful look.  “And I always thought you were the smart one Eliza.  Yes, since the last regatta.  As you recalled, I believe I had to go collect my winnings and collect them I did in the most exquisite way.  Unlike you, there are ladies that are quite a handful in bed.  Of course, you had other things on your mind I do believe.  Some sort of feather for your cap or silk for your gown for a ball for the winner’s cup when that occurred.”</p><p>Eliza narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>“Come now, I thought we were past all these pretenses of being happily married.  You have your lovers and I have my mistresses.”</p><p>He heard her let out a sigh.  “I do believe I am getting a headache.  I think I shall go lay down.”  Mr. Campion tilted his head towards her.</p><p>“A pity for you to miss the race.  Never fear though, you should undoubtedly hear when I win.”  He let out some chuckle as he walked off.  Eliza looked towards Mr. Bromley and gave him a look for him to join her.</p><p>“Mr. Bromley, do you by chance have a way of placing a bet for me?”</p><p>He smiled at her.  “Of course, my lovely.”  She quickly gave him the money and watch him leave towards another gentleman, a large looking man who was delighted when the money had exchanged hands.  Coming back with another smile, Mr. Bromley looked at her delightfully.  “Mr. Howard will take care of it expedited.  Do you care to watch the race with me?”</p><p>The rest of the afternoon, Eliza spent it entirely with Mr. Bromley, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of returning to England under the guise of a widow.  It was late when the race concluded, and she found herself in his tent.  Knowing she would need to use all her womanly arts of persuasion, she made sure he was delirious of his pleasure before breeching the subject.</p><p>There was commotion outside in the tents that cause her to delay.  Mr. Bromley was distracted enough to get dressed to find out what was going on.  “Stay here Mrs. Campion and I shall be back shortly.”</p><p>Eliza was lounging in his bed still when he returned several hours later, although he was not alone.  One of her husband’s servants was with him.  Giving Mr. Bromley a look, he told the man to stay outside.  “Mrs. Campion, it seems there has been some grievous news for me to convey.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“it seems, Mr. Campion tried something he should not have with one of the young ladies.  He has been shot.”</p><p>“What?”  Eliza asked in disbelief.</p><p>“A man servant is outside to take you to him.”  Eliza rose quickly and got dressed and followed the man to where he husband was lying in a bed.  Glancing at the doctor, she knew it would not be long.</p><p>“If you have anything you wish to say to him, now would be the time.”  The doctor stepped back with the nurse as Eliza went to his bedside.</p><p>Eliza had a moment and she thought that this could not be better news than she could ever get.  Speaking lowly to him, she prattled on like a good little wife.  </p><p>“Mrs. Campion,” Mr. Campion’s breath was ragged, “I fear that you have lost the race.  Without an heir, my estate will pass to my cousin.”</p><p>“Your cousin?”</p><p>Eliza looked at the doctor as Mr. Campion finally gave up his last breath.  Eliza Campion was a free woman, but her fortune was at the hands of a mysterious cousin.</p><p> </p><p>A Child of Two Worlds</p><p>McKinley stood in the large drawing room at Tillery House looking at eight pairs of adults’ eyes.  William, the Duke of Sussex, his son, Charles his heir, Lady Jane (also her mother) and Mr. McKinley (whom she had known to be called her father).  A pair of young eyes like herself looked to the others as they had become some great fire breathing dragon, or some really sort of monstrous octopus.</p><p>“She is my sister?”  The young boy had said looking at her then back to his father (Charles).  “But that is impossible.”</p><p>“Improbable, but not impossible, I can assure you.”  Charles said amusing to his son.  Phillip looked at McKinley, who was at a farther loss at what was going on than he was.  He <br/>of course, had heard things that went on in Tillery House behind closed doors between some of the chambermaids and footmen when the Duke was not at home.  “Your own mother had passed when I met Lady Jane during a very turbulent time in my life.  You had placed her under your grandfather’s care while I had gone away in my travels unknown of what had happened when I left.”</p><p>Phillip looked at Lady Jane, who gave a polite smile.  “But you are married to Mr. McKinley!”  Phillips was all of twelve and while he did not understand everything that was going on <br/>around him, he certainly had more understanding than a child.</p><p>“Mr. McKinley had married her while I was away.”</p><p>“Would that not make McKinley his child?”  Phillip says out loud as he looked at the young girl who had on more than one occasion pushed him in the mud puddles during a wrestling match or bested him on the jumping course.</p><p>“Mr. McKinley cannot have children.”  Charles said with a sigh towards Phillip.  He had tried to persuade his father that the children were too young to understand just what was going on, but William was adamant that the children (especially McKinley who was known to be wild as the roses growing in the field) understand not only their lineage, but what would be expected of them.  “We are telling you this because the future of the Sussex House will be passed on to you.  As the male heir, you will be responsible for not only for its continuing lineage, but to take care of your sister as well.”</p><p>William looked at both children.  “As direct heirs, you will be required to behave in a manner according to your station.  This may not mean much to you now, but soon, you will be sent to boarding schools for formal educations until you are introduced into society.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to be introduced into society!”  McKinley said loudly with a huff as she pulled on the sleeves of her dress.  She enjoyed riding the horses in her trousers and shirt tails.  She was a far superior rider than any in the McKinley household and even was able to hold her own against some in the Duke’s house (when he was not home of course).</p><p> </p><p>McKinley rolled over on her bed, crying at the memory from what seemed ages ago.  She had only returned from boarding school a few months when her mother had passed.  The mourning of Lady Jane had shaken two houses to its core.  Mr. McKinley had not wanted to send his wife traveling, but she had longed to return to the theater to help pave way for McKinley’s introduction into society.</p><p>While Phillip and McKinley had been at different boarding schools, their intermingled history had created a tighter bond among them than the many nights as young children who would sneak off during the middle of the night to practice riding or hunting.  Their families ensured they spent several holidays together each year to ensure that they were of one family.</p><p>McKinley knew that soon she would have to endure society even though her mother had tried to shield her from much of it as she could.  Despite being sent to boarding school to become a proper lady, McKinley’s upbringing had embedded mannerisms that many would not know how to handle. One of many governesses had found out McKinley was just a female version of Phillip (albeit she was still a lady and not some paramour}.</p><p>Her father, stepfather and grandfather could only hope to find a suitor who would not be so easily dismayed at her behavior.  Many nights they combed through a list of suitors who thought would fit such a situation only for McKinley to inform them that she was not going to be paraded around like some breeding horse.</p><p>“You don’t need to talk about me as if I am not right here!”  McKinley loudly stated one night as they were in the library discussing marriages.</p><p>“Oh, McKinley, we thought you were still practicing the pianoforte.”  Charles said politely.  “We would not dare to arrange anything without you being introduced to society as your mother would want.”</p><p>“Really?”  Her sarcasm was apparent.  “From where I am standing, it sounds very much like you are plotting family tree lines before I even step into London.”</p><p>Charles looked over at William and chuckled.  “I tried to tell you she is more like her mother than you thought.”</p><p>“We just want to ensure that the right suitor is presented.  After all, you have such a wonderful fashion sense and we would not want a gentleman not to appreciate what a treasure you are, my dear.”  Mr. McKinley smiled at her.</p><p>She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Well, I guess one out of three of you understand me.  Now, put those lists aside for just one moment so I can have a serious discussion with you.”</p><p>“This sounds ominous.  Are you taking up vows?”</p><p>McKinley rolled her eyes.  “I win too much at cards to be taking an interest in the ministry.  No, this is about Phillip.”  She shook her head, “his birthday.  Mr. Gregory from the colonies has written to say that Gemini was successfully breed with a new lineage.  I think it would be a wonderful present, especially with him going out into society as if the timing is perfected, he will have a wonderful wedding gift for his spouse.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds delightful,” Mr. McKinley said as he looked at the other gentlemen and they started discussing about how getting the horse back to Sussex.</p><p>“I want to go.”  McKinley said loudly and found them looking at her as if she was crazy.  She let out a sigh knowing this would be a hard battle.  “Look, I’ve been gone for years.  You are all ready to marry me off-yes I know, it’s my responsibility-but can’t I have at least one adventure before the ton finds out that the heir apparent of Sussex has another child and I’m strapped to some gentleman that you have deemed worthy enough for my hand?”</p><p>“It is not safe.”</p><p>“It just as safe as sending me to various other countries to learn there.  Besides, I miss Orion.  As soon as he won that race, you shipped him off and I haven’t seen him in nearly a year.”  She could tell they were not inclined to let her go.  “It will only be a few months, then I will be here for the season all prim and proper.  The gift will make Phillip happy and it will make me happy knowing I got to be my old self for just a short while.  Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Prologue</p><p>Lord Babington stumbled along the shoreline, drinking in his misery, oblivious to the peril in town and the storm that was approaching in the distance.  Once again, Miss Denham had refused him.  She had not been as spiteful as the first time.  It did not make the rejection the second time any better.</p><p>“What is that to me as I do not love you?”</p><p>The words still echoed through his ears as he pulled a drink from the bottle, he had grabbed from the assembly hall as he left in haste.  He had drunk half the bottle pretty fast before he had realized the fire that was blazing in the town behind him.</p><p>It had not mattered that he confessed he was in love with her.  Did not Parker say that she had rejected as many suitors as he had hats?  He had offered her friendship and while between the time of Edward’s hateful remarks and up until the ball, she had not really led him to believe there was any attachment on her part any more than had been there before.</p><p>So, here he stumbled along the shoreline, drowning in his misery of his own making.  Crowe had tried to impart his own wisdom that it was a futile pursuit, in one of his more sober moments.  It would seem that he would be far better off had he heeded the wisdom of his trusted friends.  Finding driftwood, Babington sat down against the log to wait for the cleansing rain to make his misery complete.</p><p> </p><p>The Embers</p><p>Dr. Fuchs looked at his patient lying in the bed upstairs in the Parker’s house.  The gash of her forehead was indeed concerning just as much as he wondered how much sea water that could still be heard swishing in her lungs.  The rest were bumps and bruises that, to his professional opinion, would be consistent of someone who had been in a shipwreck.</p><p>Nodding to Miss Heywood who was his assistant with the young lady, Dr. Fuchs headed downstairs to speak with the Parkers.  Glancing around the room, he spied Lord Babington still sitting close to the fireplace looking a tad better than when he had first arrived at Trafalgar House.  </p><p>“How is she doctor?”  Mary asked politely.</p><p>“It is hard to say.  There is still a great deal of sea water in her lungs.  It is amazing that she did not drown.  Or perhaps she did, but Poseidon threw her back out in his fit of rage.”  Dr. Fuchs gave them a reassuring smile.  “The next few days, we shall see how strong of a constitution the young lady has.”  He gave a light sigh.  “There must be some sort of fight within her as most in the same situation would had already resigned themselves to their fate.  She will need round the clock observation.”</p><p>“Of course, anything you wish doctor,” Tom said in his usual cheerfulness.</p><p>Dr. Fuchs nodded his head and with one last glance around the room, took his leave to go tend to those who tended to the fire of the new terrace.  The bulk of the storm had passed, and thunder could still be heard in the background, however the furor of the intensity of its initial outlay had subsided.  The blaze that had engulfed the Terrace had only been tamed when the storm had finally reached its destination.  </p><p>Parker looked at his friend whose subdued appearance was highlighted by the firelight.  “Lord Babington and I should make haste to the hotel.”</p><p>“Are you sure Sidney?”  Mary said with concern.  “Why not just stay in the extra rooms?  The storm should at least be done in a few hours.”</p><p>Sidney glanced at Babington who appeared to be content to just sit by the fire.  He gave him an inquisitive look and there was barely a nod from Babington.  Looking at Mary, he nodded to have the staff prepare the rooms for additional guests.</p><p>Once alone, Parker poured them a glass of brandy and sat across from Babington in companionable silence.  If it could be said that Parker kept everything guarded, the opposite could be said about his friend.  Where Parker would not discuss his feelings (although of late Charlotte had changed that of his disposition), Babington was always one to speak those that were on his mind.  However, based on his demeanor, Sidney could only rightfully conclude that Babington had once again received an unfavorable reply to his proposal.</p><p> </p><p>Assurances</p><p>Never in her wildest dreams, although there may have been some sort of similar spark buried within her, would she had believed she would be not only in her position to be Lady Denham’s sole heir but to refuse with certainty a suitor whose situation far exceeded her own.</p><p>Had Charlotte not said that Lady Denham (as well as Miss Lambe) was right to value their own independence?  For the first time in many years, she was free to do so.  Edward no longer had the ability to affront her with his pernicious behavior.  Her aunt had said it would be better for her to hold the reins, and that is what she fully intended to do.</p><p>She owed Babington at least that much of an explanation.  Esther sat at her desk near the window as she wrote the words that were in her head.  If he were true in his confession of having no expectations other than friendship, certainly the second sting of her rejection would be forgotten with time.  Was it not said that time heals all wounds?</p><p>Lady Denham and she left the ball after Edward’s disgraceful presence and Esther’s refusal.  Lady Denham had given her some words in the carriage, but when Esther had countered with her reasoning, the Lady had for once had agreed with her logic.  It still perturbed her as it became apparent that the arrangement had been more for the possibility of bringing more influential visitors to Sanditon (and thus her own enterprise of providing assess milk to the masses).</p><p>Aunt Denham had left early this morning to view the damage to her investment and no doubt to visit with the Parkers to determine what they were going to do about it.  With the intensity of the storm, it was likely that some of the roads would be impassable.  Esther could only figure that Babington was still in town as worn as the road to London would be, it was unlikely he had returned on horseback.  Therefore, she was determined to put this letter in his hands personally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gentlemen go to London to try to raise money.</p><p>Miss Lambe is still upset she has not heard from Otis.</p><p>Mr. Howard is looking for a quick fix</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things that Go Boom</p><p>Babington’s night may had been short but the sleep he did get was as vivid and deep as he could ever recall having in his life.  In his dreams, he remembered the sound of the explosion of the ship between the thunder and lightning of the storm, followed by the sounds of men calling out that drifted over the water as he watched the angry water drag pieces of the ship, its payload, and the bodies to its shoreline.</p><p>A few men had made it only to succumb to their plight once their bodies found the sand.  In Babington’s sad state (he had after all consumed that bottle rather quickly), he had tried to assist those while fighting the storm.  He had all but given up hope that any would survive until he heard the snickering of a horse as it nudged the body that had clung onto its lead.  </p><p>The horse, black as night itself, was wild as the storm around him.  When Babington stumbled towards the scene, the horse had entangled its rope around some driftwood the sea god had thrown upon its shore.  Fearful that the horse would trample the lad in its frightful state, Babington had managed to loosen the lead from the wood while pulling it loose from the lad.</p><p>As he staggered back away as the horse bolted away from the shoreline, he felt he would retch up his gut between the blood, the liquor, and his realization, it was not a lad that laid mere meters in front of him, but a girl dressed like one (except for the long braid of hair that he glimpsed with the flash of lighting).  Somehow, even in his state, he had recognized that she had at the very least was still breathing.</p><p>Babington did the only thing he thought to do as the rain came down in torrents.  He carried her to Trafalgar House.  With the rain, the fire at the Terrace had been finally contained and the people had taken refuge back in their homes.  Still drenched themselves, the Parkers had assisted Babington as they got the girl into a room while one of the manservants was sent to fetch the doctor.  Miss Heywood and Mary had tended to her while Babington had relayed his sight of the ship, its explosion, and its aftermath in Tom’s study.</p><p>Babington felt bad as he could hear Lady Denham’s voice vibrate through the walls as he heard her speaking with the Parkers and how Tom had done no better than wasted her money on the gaming tables.  With the sound of the door of her exit, did Babington finally rouse himself out of bed to see how he could assist his friend.  Hearing Sidney in his room nearby, Babington went to speak with him.</p><p>“How bad is it?”</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh.  “It is bad although I imagine had it not started raining, it would be a complete loss.  As it stands, the outer structure shall survive, but it will only be a shell of its existence.  I’m sorry for the poor condition you find me in.”</p><p>Babington let out a scuff.  “I can hardly point to you with not having three fingers pointing back towards myself.”  Babington looked at his friend.  “Any news on the ship?”  He dared not ask on whether the girl survived the night based on Dr. Fuchs observation that she needed round the clock care.</p><p>“None, other than the bodies that now are with the undertaker.  It seems your mermaid is the only survivor.”</p><p>“I would hardly call her a mermaid, let alone mine.”</p><p>“Well,” Sidney said calmly, “I do not dare call her mine nor do I think should allow Tom to have that distinction as well.  He would undoubtedly put her on display if he could think of a way to generate additional tourists to Sanditon.”</p><p>“What will you do?”</p><p>“I will return to London to seek additional investors, although I have no idea on how to raise such capital.  Lady Denham is only giving us a week grace period.”</p><p>“I shall return with you and assist.”</p><p>“I could not think of asking such a favor.”</p><p>“Tis no favor at all.  I can use the distraction from my own thoughts otherwise, I will end up drowning my own misery with Crowe and you know how that will turn out.”  Babington turned to go.  “I will go change and gather my stuff.  I will meet you outside the hotel in a half hour.”</p><p>Babington was about ready to step out of the hotel when he noticed Esther downstairs.  He dared not allow himself to think she had changed her mind at the sight of her expression.  He did however accept the letter that she placed in his hands before she had turned and walked away.  Placing the envelop in his topcoat, Babington stepped outside into the waiting carriage.</p><p>“Where is Tom heading?”  Babington asked as he spotted Tom’s carriage outside Trafalgar House.</p><p>“Miss Heywood suggested sending for her sister Alison to assist with Stormi.”</p><p>“Stormi?”</p><p>Sidney gave him an amused look.  “My nieces decided to name her since we still don’t know who she is.”</p><p>“She still has not waken?”</p><p>“No, but Dr. Fuchs believes it is not uncommon with the injuries.  He just hopes the head injury is not as severe as he fears.  Apparently, she is not his first shipwreck patient.  Apparently, he spent some time in the Maritime and he had seen a few sailors that had been injured with head concussions wake only not to remember anything from their past.”</p><p>Babington looked out the window.  “That might be a blessing in disguise.”  He said plainly thinking how the girl had been in trousers instead of skirts.  A young lady on a ship could easily fall victim to its crew without a guardian.  Perhaps she had been a slave or was on the way to be sold into slavery.  He made a mental note to see if his man could find out anything about the ship when they arrived in London.</p><p> </p><p>The Siren’s Song</p><p>Stormi looked out to sea, squinting as she willed herself to remember the things that lingered in her mind.  Things that seemed so vivid in her dreams and felt like they meant something, only escaped her when she awoke.  Of course, they were so vivid that she thrashed upon the bed frantically that doctor could only tell her it was a normal reaction to such a tragic event.</p><p>What did she know?  Nothing.  Her head hurt most of the first few days she had awoken to the point she lingered in bed not willing herself to get up other than for the barest of necessities.  Her companions, two young ladies who were sisters, who were not some silly girls but guests as well of the Parker family to whose house she currently resided in.</p><p>Stormi glanced over where they were walking with Mary, the mistress of Trafalgar House, and her three children.  Charlotte, the eldest, had told her what she knew of her arrival.  Washed up on shore, during a frightful storm, during the town’s midsummer ball.  Others had as well, but none had survived.  Her hands still bore the scars of clinging to a rope that had been around a horse, to which had disappeared shortly after depositing her on the shoreline.</p><p>Her benefactor was a gentleman, neigh, a lord by the name of Babington who for some ungodly known reason was walking the shoreline during the tempest.  What would cause a man of sensible birth to take a stroll during a storm she could not fathom, unless he had been walking before the storm came, however, from what she had discern was that he had been at the ball himself.</p><p>The Parkers were the town’s solicitors who up until that day, had been mildly successful at its promotion until a fire had devastated a prized building and it had been discovered at an outrageous cost.  There had not been anything said, but Stormi knew that something had been amiss since the second Parker child had been sent to London to acquire financing to settle a debt.</p><p>Upon that debt, Stormi had been introduced on one of her sea cliffs walks with the Heywood sisters, to Esther Denham, who was the niece of a Lady Denham.  In the snippets of conversation, Stormi studied the young lady and found her quite amusing for some strange reason.  They had been invited to tea with the lady of Sanditon House and with no valid reason to refuse, Charlotte had accepted on their behalf.</p><p>“So, this is the young lady that washed upon our shores,” Lady Denham said as she appraised her.  Stormi looked towards Mary Parker as they sat down for tea.  “And you truly don’t remember anything?”</p><p>“I do not, my lady.”</p><p>Lady Denham gave her a look.  “Poppycock,”</p><p>“Lady Denham.”  Mary said excitedly.</p><p>“What?”  Lady Denham looked at them then over towards Esther.  “She seems to have at least remember something; she is not acting like a wild child.”  She noticed the girl looking at the piano.  “Do you remember if you play?”</p><p>Stormi frowned, “I do not remember Lady Denham.”</p><p>“Well, Esther does not play.  Perhaps, you could try yourself.  It certainly couldn’t sound any worse than her own playing.”</p><p>“Should I thank you for that compliment?”  Esther mused towards Aunt Denham.</p><p>“I would not want to subvert anyone to any unpleasantries.”  Stormi said solemnly.</p><p>“Nonsense, it would be understandable.  I know a little, perhaps I could play a bit?”  Alison said.  “Maybe, you could turn the pages for me.  I will nod my head when it is time.”  <br/>Stormi followed her.  Alison played lightly as she was not an exemplary at playing either but thought maybe it might help Stormi.  She had seen Stormi looking at the piano in Mary’s own small parlor room the first day she had ventured downstairs. </p><p>Stormi did as Alison bade her to do, but as far as jogging her memory, Stormi did not see where it mattered one bit.  The ladies took their leave and walked back towards Trafalgar House.</p><p>“Mary, if you don’t mind, I think we will go visit Georgiana.  Stormi, would you care to join us?”</p><p>Stormi glanced at Mary and thought about her.  The poor lady was probably tired of having all the extra guests under her foot.  “If you don’t think it will be an inconvenience.”<br/>Mrs. Griffiths announced the visitors to Miss Lambe, who was still upset about Otis.  “Georgiana, this is my sister Alison, and this is Stormi.”  Miss Lambe stomped around the room, giving Stormi some small concern.  “Whatever is the matter?”</p><p>“I have not heard from Otis, but the last letter I receive said he would write as soon as they reached their destination.  It’s been almost a week since they should had arrived.”</p><p>“Perhaps they ran into the same storm as Stormi.”  Alison said.</p><p>“Who is Otis?”</p><p>Georgiana pulled out a locket to show the ladies.  “He is, or was, my” Georgiana left it off looking at Charlotte.</p><p>“Friend.  He went to join the navy, did he not?”</p><p>Georgiana smiled.  “Yes, to prove himself a respectable suitor to my guardian.”</p><p>Stormi looked at Charlotte, then to Georgiana.  “Who is your guardian?  Mrs. Griffiths?”</p><p>Georgiana laughed.  “The gorgon is my keeper.  My wretched guardian is Sidney Parker.”</p><p>“Tom Parker’s brother?”  Stormi asked.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“And you do not care for him?”  Charlotte’s report of Tom brother was much fonder and Stormi was confused about Georgiana’s impression being so different than Miss Heywood’s.  “Has he mistreated you?”  There was some inflection in her tone.  She heard Charlotte let out a sigh.  “What is it?”</p><p>Charlotte gave Georgiana a look.  “I told you, you can’t trust a single word he says.”  Alison looked at Stormi who was just as confused as she was about what the story was as Georgiana gave up and went to lay back down on her bed.</p><p>Charlotte steered the group towards the Terrace to check on its progress as none of them were ready to return just yet to Trafalgar House.  “I’m sorry Georgiana was in such a foul mood.”</p><p>“I would imagine if you were waiting for word from someone you cared about that should have been received, it would weigh on that person’s mind excessively.”  Stormi said plainly.  “I envy her I’m afraid.”  The Heywood’s looked at her.  “She at least knows there is someone that is waiting for a letter.”  Stormi looked up towards the building.  “I have not the slightest idea if my lack of arrival was of any concern at all to anyone, good or bad.  Even more so, would I recognize them if they were standing no more than two feet in front of my face.”  Stormi grew melancholy after that and watched the interaction between Mr. Stringer and the Heywood sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Debts</p><p>Sidney combed through the ledgers at Bedford Place trying to seek the accurate accounting of the true Parker’ finances.  It seemed while Tom was particularly good at spending money, he was not so good at managing money.  How that ever came about, Sidney could only attest was something that had happened while he was away in Antigua.  After all, was it not Tom, that had paid his debts and sent him way to learn business under Mr. Lambe?</p><p>More importantly, why would Tom of allowed himself to do such a ridiculous thing to begin with.  The first day he had arrived back in London, Sidney had gone to the local banks trying to secure financing, only to come up empty handed.  Things had not gotten any better when a solicitor came by with a debt notification from Mr. Howard, who was still claiming that he owed him eighteen hundred pounds for taking his legal property.  Apparently, the man had the gall to say he had purchased the secured debt from Otis Molyneux, who as he understood, Mr. Parker had promised to pay for the man’s debts.  Seeing he could not find Mr. Molyneux to collect from, neither was the collateral to which he had used to secure the advance payments, Mr. Howard sought the next best thing.</p><p>The indignation of the gentleman burned in Sidney that Howard would even try to collect the debt after the failed abduction of Miss Lambe, but as he had been known to pay Mr. Molyneux’s debts in several gaming houses, he could also see where Mr. Howard could also assume that Sidney would pay this one.  Sidney did not have time to deal with this as well, but somewhere in the back of his nagging mind, he also felt that Mr. Howard was one of those type of gentlemen who would seek retribution.  The thought that Georgiana or even Charlotte could find themselves harmed caused second thoughts.</p><p>Babington and Crowe found him with mounds of paperwork scattered around the study as Sidney dug deeply into years of finances of the Parker family trying to decipher where things had gone all wrong.</p><p>“I do believe Parker has lost his mind Babbers.  Is this not what Tom’s study looks like?”  Crowe crooned at his friend.</p><p>“I thought you came to seek investments for Sanditon.  This looks like you are doing some sort of audit of financial records for the Regent.”  Babington said amusingly.</p><p>“All the doors have been shut in my face all over London.  Since I could not sleep, I decided to try to figure out how Tom managed to spend so much wildly without anyone else seeking money before now.  Certainly, the Denham family name is not that much of clout.”</p><p>“I should say not, if Denham Place was any inclination of the state of affairs of that household.”  Babington said without any malice.  The letter from Esther, which he had burned after reading, had made sense to him after speaking with his mother about it.</p><p>“And Lady Denham has money, but not that kind of money.”  Sidney said.  “So, how does one exactly rack up eighty thousand pounds of debt without a good portion of it being secured?  The building was not even completed yet.  And you must remember, Tom had at one time, had paid all my debts before sending me off to Antigua and while I had racked up a good amount, things just were not making sense to me.  I know he only used the best of materials, which of course, seems a little extreme for Sanditon, but still, I feel like there is something just not quite right.”</p><p>“You need to take a break and look at it with fresh eyes.  Come have dinner with us.  We hear Lady Susan will attend Lady Harper’s garden party.  Perhaps, she will have investors that she can reach out to.”  Babington said encouragingly to Parker.  Parker agreed because he could not afford to pass up the opportunity.  He went upstairs and quickly got ready to be presentable.</p><p> </p><p>Roll the Dice</p><p>Mr. Howard was a proud man.  He had a lifestyle that he had been accustomed to having over the years.  First, as a horse trainer, at Darling Field, then as horse owner as he learned the betting field.  His own father had been employed by the McKinley Family in Sussex.  As a young man, Howard had learned if he kept his mouth shut and his ears opened, he could pick up valuable information when it came to the horses.</p><p>When he learned that Mr. McKinley would be purchasing a thoroughbred of renown quality, he knew he must obtain it.  Sending his manservant out, in guise of a stable hand, they were able to determine when and where said horse would make its journey towards England.  The horse was to be a gift to whom Howard assumed to be one of many admirers of the Duke of Sussex.  It was laughable that a man would be stupid enough to waste such a horse of fine breeding for a woman, who would undoubtedly not only not ride it but not understand enough of the breeding history to make it profitable.</p><p>He had seen the kind of ladies that vulture around the Duke, and he scoffed.  All simpleton ladies, not one of them knew a horse’s head from its rump.  Not to mention, not one fit enough to sit side saddle.  Clearly, the man was insane.</p><p>With the information needed, Mr. Howard hired a few additional ruffians that he knew he could count on and made the arrangements.  With his trusty manservant, Mr. Howard went in search of the hired hands and vessel which did not arrive at the appointed time at the dock.  Seeking recourse, Mr. Howard went in search of the dock master.</p><p>Mr. Mulligan had spent some time in the navy before obtaining the job of working underneath the dock master as a journeyman.  His love of women and liquor had finally caused his downfall (many of times a ship’s goods that came up missing-mostly silk and lace), Mulligan still managed enough responsibility and status to work under the dock master although not openly.  How he had managed that he could only attribute to many of the ladies’ other connections that would overlook those indiscretions as it saved them money on their mistresses.</p><p>A big man whom Mulligan had seen before around the docks came looking for the dock master, he knew there was trouble brewing.  He was the fourth man to come looking for information this week on a vessel that failed to arrive at their scheduled time and date.  </p><p>The first had been a solicitor in Rowleigh’s employ, who was known to work for the upper crust of society.  The second, had been the private investigator that was following up to Rowleigh’s man.  The third, a solicitor for Lord Jennings.  Why him had been slightly confusing as the vessel in question bore no goods for the theater.  The fourth man though look like he was just as likely to gut you as easily as beat you before asking questions, Mulligan had made haste out a side door quickly.  When the body of Mr. Hamil turned up floating nearby, Mulligan knew something was serious wrong.  Lucky for him, he had been smart enough to grab the ship logs as he fled.</p><p>Arriving at the private investigator’s office, Mulligan made a deal of his information with a small allowance and living arrangements out in the country, away from Mr. Howard’s prying eye.  Unfortunately for Mulligan, he had not understood the complexity of the situation to which he found himself.</p><p> </p><p>The Ship’s Log</p><p>The large ship loomed before her eyes; McKinley took a deep breath as she walked on board dressed plainly to not gather more attention than she knew she would just by being there.  Her cabin passage was secured, along with her precious cargo, a pair of horses that she had acquired (well her father) for his children.  Traveling with a few of her father’s closest footmen and her stepfather’s hands, McKinley felt no trepidation for the voyage back from the colonies.  Even though on the first leg of their voyage, the ship had incurred damages and ended up routing to Antigua, of all places, for repairs.</p><p>The captain had escorted her off quietly under nightfall when it was determined they would be in dock for at least a week and had planned to stay with her majesties naval yard to ensure her safety.  It was during that time, she had met a young man, Otis, who was assigned to her personally to keep an eye on the young lady.  Not being allowed out too far, Otis at least was fond of riding horses and in return, taught her to swim properly.  Not the kind where ladies were required to wear essentially another dress that would cause one to drown if their life depended on it.  Of course, for modesty sake, she swam in trousers and a dark shirt.</p><p>One week had turned into three and before she left, she sent her last post towards home explaining the difficulties that had arisen on the island and with the ship that had caused the delay for her return.  Otis had gifted her a few sets of her new swimming attire so that she would remember their friendship when she arrived home.  In return, she had gifted him with a favorite token of hers: a marble horse to which when he returned to London or Sussex, he could send should he need a friend.</p><p>The trip from Antigua back to England was a usual course.  It had been done many a times before.  However, as the red dawn appeared on two days before the expected arrival, even McKinley had heard the whispers that the voyage was cursed.  When the storm caught the captain unawares, they were so far off the normal trajectory that his only hope was the shoreline that he had only heard about from his first mate whose father had been formerly employed as a cabin boy for a family by the name of Denham.  His father had been an incredibly young man then and could not tell his captain if there was even a port there.</p><p>Safety of his crew, especially the passenger he had been given specifically special charge of the captain turned the boat towards those shores.  The ship had already been damaged beyond repair.  When the mast crashed, orders were given to abandon ship.  When he sent his first mate to track down the young lady and place her in his direct care, the captain had thought nothing amiss.</p><p>When the first mate had feared the bringing a lady on their voyage, he kept his mouth shut as he knew better.  When he had spotted the red dawn, being a superstitious man, his thought had immediate gone to her.  Unfortunately, as he pulled the knife out of his belly, he realized that the last of the new crew had managed to determine that it was not a lad held up in the cabin next to the captains.  He heard one of the men yelling at another to grab the girl that had apparently went to check on the horses.  The first mate had enough breath in him to grit through his teeth at another man that had been with her that her life was in danger before he passed.</p><p>For the rest of the souls on board, the call of Davy Jones sang its call as the storm began to tear the ship apart.  When the lighting struck the powder barrel, those that had not already been tossed in the water found that by clinging to what was left of the ship were not any luckier than those that had taken a leap of faith.</p><p> </p><p>The Garden</p><p>Sidney walked around with Babington and spoke to so many people about Sanditon that he was certain that he would not ever get another invitation to a society event again.  <br/>Unfortunately, if Lady Worchester had been there, she had not made her presence known.  There was another lady that had made herself known, despite being dismissed at the regatta.</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh as she approached him.  “Sidney,” even now, she addressed him informally, “I am surprised to see you here.”</p><p>“Mrs. Campion,” he gave her a polite smile as he also glanced at those around her.  He had not really paid much attention to the gentleman and two ladies that followed her.  <br/>However, while he did not recognize them, Babington did.  (Crowe had gone off in gambling pursuits).</p><p>The gentleman acknowledged Lord Babington and then Parker.  “I’ve heard so much about you Mr. Parker.”  The double meeting was not lost on either gentleman.  </p><p>“Mr. Walmsley, just how is the banking business?”  Lord Babington asked him.</p><p>Mr. Walmsley smiled politely, but Sidney detected the falseness of it.  “Oh, it is positively delightful right now.”</p><p>“Mrs. Wickham, Miss. Perry, how are you enjoying your evening?”  Babington asked politely.</p><p>“It’s quite lovely, would you not agree Eliza?”  Miss Perry said smiling towards Lord Babington.  “I am so glad Lady Harper was able to repair the garden after that terrible storm.  I hope Babington Hall did not sustain any damage.”</p><p>“Ah, none that has been reported Miss Perry.”</p><p>“Oh, that is so particularly good to hear.  I had heard that there might be a ball held there, is that still true?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I would be the last to know Miss Perry.  My parents do not generally share their social calendar with me unless it is of something importance.”  Miss Perry pierced her lips at being rebuffed.</p><p>“Well, it’s no matter Miss Perry,” Eliza said lightly, “our social calendar already is quite full as it is.  I doubt there would be room to attend otherwise.”</p><p>“Please excuse us, we need to go speak with Lord Harper,” Sidney said as they walked away.  Confidently away from them, Parker looked inquisitively at his friend.  “I detect I am missing a story,”</p><p>“Another time perchance.  If it is all the same to you, I am quite ready to depart if we can pull Crowe away from the tables.  I think we’ve done all we can here.”</p><p>As they walked towards the gaming tables, Babington was bumped.  “Forgive me,” the gentleman said politely, “Oh, Lord Babington,”</p><p>“Lord Jennings,” Babington acknowledged him.  “My friend, Sidney Parker.”</p><p>Lord Jennings eyes lit up looking at Parker.  “The Sidney Parker?  Truly?”</p><p>Sidney gave him a look.</p><p>“Sorry Parker, Jennings is a bit of theatrical man.”  Babington said apologetically.</p><p>“Only a bit?!  You wound me Babington,” Jennings said with a laugh, “and offend my family deeply.”</p><p>“He owns the London theater,”</p><p>“I hear your family is promoting a new seaside resort.”</p><p>“Sanditon,”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Worchester was telling me of it.”</p><p>The gentlemen looked around for her.</p><p>“She is not here.  A little bit of family drama I’m afraid.”  Jennings said with a little glee of his inside private joke.  Jennings let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.  “So, any properties to which one might hold a concert hall or piece of prime real estate for something?”</p><p>Sidney was taken back.  Most of the people they spoke to barely showed any interest at all.</p><p>“You should go take a look, Lord Jennings,” Babington said.</p><p>“Are you offering me a private tour Babington?”  Babington let out a silent sigh.  The man had shown some interest in his sister, but his reputation was something a little lacking.</p><p>Sidney glanced at Babington.  Certainly, a concert hall, if new or in a current building, would be a good investment into bringing London society to Sanditon.</p><p>“I would be happy to.”</p><p>Jennings let out a smile.  “Very well indeed.  Tell me, will Miss Babington be at the theater this week?”</p><p>Babington knew by the tone it was some sort of tit for tat.  “I’m sure if my mother is available, she would love to be there.”</p><p>“Splendid!”  Jennings said with a big smile.  “I can come down Tuesday next week, is that acceptable Mr. Parker?”</p><p>He would need to get Lady Denham to give him a few extra days, but with this news, it certainly should not be too hard to convince her.</p><p>Sidney looked at Babington as the carriage took the gentlemen towards Bedford Place.  “What do you think the chances are that Lady Denham will extend her grace period?”</p><p>“Well, only one way to find out.  We will need to go to Sanditon tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” Crowe crooned, “I thought we were done with that infernal backwater town.”</p><p>Babington glanced at his friend and gave him a small smirk.  “Well, that’s too bad.  I hear Miss Heywood’s sister has arrived.”</p><p>“How did you hear that?”</p><p>Babington glanced at Sidney.</p><p>“I got a letter from Mary about things in Sanditon since we left.”  Sidney said letting out his own breath.  “It seems that there has been some of the ship’s belongings had been washed upon the shore.”</p><p>Crowe looked at them.  “Ship’s belongings?”</p><p>“There was a ship that got caught in the storm.  Some of its crew washed up on its shore in its aftermath.”</p><p>“Gruesome to find I’m sure.  I’m glad I was not there to witness that.”  Crowe said taking a drink from his flask and caught a look between his friends.  “What did I miss?”</p><p>Sidney smiled.  “Babington found a mermaid.”</p><p>Crowe gave him an appreciative look.  “Why Babbers, you’ve been holding out information from me.”</p><p>“There’s not much to discuss unless Mrs. Parker has disclosed anything to Sidney.”</p><p>“No, other than she has been out of bed, I’m afraid the doctor is not sure how bad her amnesia is.  It could be temporary or long term.  I guess Lady D had been grilling her fairly good about her memories.”</p><p>“I can only imagine.”</p><p>“Yes, well, Mary keeps trying to avoid Lady Denham, but apparently, Lady Denham has decided to be her self-appointed guardian.  I am only glad Edward is not there.  I could only imagine what kind of mischief he would be trying.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps Sanditon will have some entertainment after all Parker.”  Crowe grinned at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otis gets his temporary assignment in Antigua<br/>Music lessons helps with memories<br/>Esther can relate to Stormi<br/>Sidney is back to beg for some additional time to raise the money</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H2O</p><p>Otis could not believe his fortune once he stepped on board on his maiden voyage in the navy.  The first officer’s assistant had been asked something and when he could not answer, Otis had spoken up.  The first officer and Captain had taken him aside and asked him various questions.  The next thing he knew, he had been assigned to them personally.</p><p>It had been a few months since he last seen Georgiana and while he knew he should send word, he had been so busy between his new duties and learning the ropes (pun intended), he was exhausted daily.  When he heard the ship was to be routed towards Antigua, he managed to scribble a note saying he would docking soon and would hopefully have more time to write.  Until then, he reiterated his love for her and again asked for her to wait for him.</p><p>How he would greatly improve his lot in life, he had not been sure.  Of course, serving in the majesty’s navy would give him some respectability he hoped for the approval of Mr. Parker.</p><p>They arrived at the beautiful island and Otis promptly got his duties accomplished.  He was about ready to retire for the night when he was summoned to the captain’s quarters.</p><p>“Molyneux,” the captain said looking at him as he reported in.  Otis noticed the first mate was also nearby.  “You are being assigned to a particular special duty.  I shall not repeat that this will be held in strictest confidence.  Under no circumstances will this duty be repeated to anyone outside this room, written, spoken or expression.”<br/>Otis looked slightly bewildered.</p><p>“You are being sent to a private residence to ensure the personal safety of a guest while she is here.  Their vessel took some damage, and it will be at least a week before repairs can be done.  There is some unsteadiness around the island between those that have slaves and those that do not.  She is to be kept out of harm’s way.  At no time, will either of you leave the grounds.”</p><p>“Is she a prisoner?”  It certainly sounded like that.</p><p>“No, but I have given assurances to her captain that she would be well protected and kept out of mischief.  From my understanding, that tends to be more of her nature.  Do this well, you will find receiving many accolades.  Do this poorly, you will be working in the kitchen for the rest of your enlistment.  Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>“First mate will get you properly introduced.”  Loaded up in a carriage, Otis found himself being delivered to a small cottage near the shoreline.”</p><p>Walking in, Otis noticed that while the outside of the cottage looked unremarkable, the interior was otherwise.  “This is Captain Elsway, First Mate Briar.”</p><p>“Captain, this is Mr. Otis Molyneux.”</p><p>Otis looked at Elsway.  “Very good sir.  Come Mr. Molyneux.  I shall introduce you to Miss McKinley.”  Despite late in the night, Otis found himself being escorted to a small stable near the cottage.  The young lady (?), Otis gave a puzzled look, was dressed like a stable hand.”</p><p>“McKinley, this is Mr. Otis Molyneux.  He will be your assistant while you are here.”</p><p>Otis found her smiling at him.  She was pleasant looking enough with her dark auburn hair and brown eyes.  “I am glad to meet you Mr. Molyneux.  This is Orion and Gemini.”  Otis looked at the exquisite pair of horses.  How he ended up becoming a stable hand but of course he assumed it was something to do with his color.</p><p>The next day, however, he had found it had been an incredibly lucky process to be introduced to McKinley.  McKinley was a young lady, despite her fondness of dressing in men’s attire.  She was of the age of Georgiana.  She spoke of her stepfather in Sussex, who provided horses for the calvary.  She had family in London.  A cousin who worked with the theater and grandparents who were also big with horse breeding.</p><p>Horses, it seemed, were in her blood.  How anyone could spend so much time with one, Otis could not fathom, until he met her.  Orion was her horse, lent out to breeding in the Colony last year after its win in some prestigious race in Arabia.  Gemini was another family horse who was being returned to Lord Darling so it could be gifted as a birthday present.  She was carrying a most precious foal.</p><p>Otis laughed at her as she tried to explain the logistics of horse breeding.</p><p>“Why do you laugh at me sir?”  McKinley asked him teasingly.</p><p>“I do not think I have ever met anyone that was so involved with horse breeding as if it were some sort of sport.”</p><p>“Horse breeding is very profitable Mr. Molyneux.  You should not be so quick to judge.”</p><p>“Otis, please and I shall not judge you on knowing the many merits of horse lineage.  However, for me, I believe the sea is most profitable, but not in the way of profits, but of human lives.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?”  McKinley asked him and he related to her his story, and his contribution to the Sons of Africa.</p><p>“I just wished there was more that I could do.”</p><p>“You are still very young Otis to be hanging up your ability to help them.”</p><p>“But it takes a lot of money.  Money, I do not have.”</p><p>“You have an education and your freedom.  It may not be in terms of spending money, however, used together, you make an excellent speaker.”</p><p>“I do not know how to get into politics.”</p><p>McKinley smiled at him.  “Oh, that is easy Otis.  You just need to make friends with the right kinds of people.  Now, I tell you what.  I will teach you to become the best rider of her majesty’s navy if you will teach me to swim properly.  I have had to endure you telling me you are man of the sea.  I believe I should like to swim without paddling around like a dog.”</p><p>He gave her an inquisitive look.</p><p>McKinley rolled her eyes.  “No worries.  I will stay moderately dressed.  Heaven forbid my family hears I was swimming in my birthday suit.  I will however be being, as you can guess, wearing trousers.  Why women must try to swim with a dress is still conundrum.”</p><p>“I should be happy to teach you Miss McKinley.”</p><p>McKinley gave him a big smile.  “I knew we would be excellent friends Otis.  Now, how do you feel about music?”</p><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Otis learned more about horses than he ever wanted to know although by the end of the week, he had finally found that he had become <br/>accustomed to sitting in the saddle so much.  McKinley was a quick learner and he found that between riding and swimming, debates and pianoforte, his additional duty was no duty at all.</p><p>Near the end, she had him take a letter to the post as she packed her belongings.  “Before you go Otis, there is one other thing.”  She handed him a small marble horse, black like Orion.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“My father gave it to me on the day I also got Orion.  It is his talisman.  If you are ever in London and need a friend, just get it to the London theater.  If you are in Sussex, well just give it to the man at the gate at the McKinley farm.  I am glad to have met your acquaintance.  You have made my time in Antigua most entertaining and educational.”</p><p>Otis gave her a smile.  “And I too am glad to have met you.  I’m afraid I do not have much, but I do believe there is something you can have.”  He handed her a wrapped package.  <br/>“Open it up when you need a reminder of your time here.”</p><p>She gave him a smile in return.  “Thank you, Otis.  I shall remember our conversations.”  Otis looked at Captain Elsway and First Mate Briar as they led her into the carriage that would take her back to her ship.  Taking one last look at the horse in his hand, Otis placed it in his coat pocket for luck.</p><p> </p><p>No Success without Practice</p><p>Stormi looked at the notes on the pages and pressed the keys on the piano as Alicia sat on one side and Jenny on the other.  After attempting to play at Lady Denham’s the other day (poorly she might add), Stormi had return to Trafalgar House in attempt to make sense of the music in her head.  Lady Denham had been right about something.  She did know how to play.  Reading the notes on the page was confusing her, so instead, she tilted her head listening to the sound vibrating when the key was struck.</p><p>The children had been delighted to sit with her and together, they learned simple songs.  Twinkle, twinkle little star and Mary had a little lamb.  Henry had been the greatest of the students as he would sit with her as she played the same melodies over again while the young girls had long given up playing with their dolls.</p><p>Eventually, Stormi concluded she at least had some talent.  Tom Parker had thought so as well as he exclaimed to Mary (and they Heywoods) that a concert was a grand idea and certainly, it should generate interest to Sanditon.</p><p>“But Tom,” Mary tried to stop her husband for having a flight of fancy, “Stormi is still not recovered and while the children love to hear nursery songs, I don’t think the ton will want to come here solely for that.”</p><p>“Of course, not my dear, but in time, she will far exceed nursery rhymes and certainly, she will be reading the music off the sheets to rival Mr. Cromarty, who is sending over an assistant, a Mr. Grandby, to help her practice.  Mr. Cromarty was overly excited to hear that she plays well.”</p><p>Stormi looked at them.  “I fear you have severely misled him on my feeble ability.”</p><p>“Nonsense, I have a good feeling about this.  Just give it a whirl Stormi.”</p><p>Stormi looked at her host and gave them a reassuring smile.  If she could at the very least to repay their kindness, she could at least try to play.</p><p>Unfortunately, Mr. Grandby did not quite have the patience of teaching her.  “No, no, no, Miss Stormi.  That note is a C flat, not a B.”  He let out a sigh.  He should had known Tom Parker would mislead him into thinking they had some sort of gifted musician in Sanditon.  Most of Mr. Cromarty orchestra was from London.  Only he had known Tom Parker at the university, and they had become good friends.  As such, when Tom had asked him to come down for the season in Sanditon, he did so willingly.  “Again, Miss Stormi, from the beginning.”</p><p>After what seemed like forever (but was not just a few minutes), Mr. Grandby stopped her again.</p><p>“Will you play it for me then?”  She asked politely.  Giving her a nod, she changed places with him, but when he played, she closed her eyes, and she could feel the music in her heart.  She knew this song.  “Beethoven, correct?”</p><p>Mr. Grandby gave her a smile.  “Yes!  Fur Eloise, Miss Stormi.”  She listened to him play it again a second time.  “Now, you understand what it should sound like.  Let us try it again.”  The guests at Trafalgar House endured listening to Stormi try to play and Mr. Grandby correcting his student constantly.</p><p> </p><p>Lost</p><p>Esther let out a sigh as she poured the tea into her aunt’s cup.  Since Aunt Denham’s lunch the other day with Mary and her houseguests, Esther had found herself feeling empathy with the girl who had washed upon the shores of Sanditon.</p><p>“What is the matter with you?  I hope you are not pinning away for that generative brother of yours.”</p><p>“I only think of the man he could have been had he not lost his way.”</p><p>Aunt Denham gave her a steady eye.  “He had been losing his way for quite some time.  You failed to see the signs for yourself.”</p><p>“It is true, we only see the things we want of the people we love.”</p><p>“You are very philosophical today.” </p><p>“I think of the girl who washed upon the shores.  Clearly, while she on firm ground, she is still being tossed upon the waves.  She knows not if she is coming or going.  What kind of life can she expect to have?”</p><p>“I’m sure Tom Parker will undoubtedly find someone to take her off his hands if he can use it to his advantage.  The girl is not ugly, has some talent and unlike you, I doubt she will scorn a reasonable suitor away.”</p><p>“That is hardly fair aunt.  I know you see marriage as nothing more than a business agreement, but certainly, you cared for my uncle.  I remember how you used to smile at him.”</p><p>“Of course, I am not without feeling Esther.  We had an amicable marriage, but I would not say it had been so at the beginning.”  Lady Denham gave her a stern look.  “However, a second marriage is hardly ever built on love.  I needed security.  He had hoped to still provide an heir.  It was a mutually beneficial marriage.  Any sensible lady would marry for security first, not love.  Love cannot pay the bills, feed the children, give you a roof over your head.”</p><p>Esther let out another sigh.  “You still are upset that I declined Lord Babington.”</p><p>“He was a very good prospect.”</p><p>“But still, I do not love him.  What kind of marriage would that end up being when he finally realizes it will never be returned?  I’ll be the laughingstock in London as he undoubtedly takes to a mistress.”  Better still, what if she were to find someone like her Edward?</p><p>“Just what is it you want?  I do believe I have asked you before.”  Begging off with a remembrance of an appointment with the dressmaker, Esther escaped the conversation and was able to self-reflect as she walked into town.   What was it she wanted?  To her dismay, despite being angry with him (among other feelings), she still wanted Edward.  Is it possible for a man to change his ways?</p><p>She found Charlotte and the ladies walking around town.  They waved at her to join them as they stood near the bakery.  “We are waiting for Stormi to come out of the bakers.”</p><p>“The bakers?”</p><p>“Her sense of smell seems to be overwhelming her.  We have been walking through the town and she has been taking note of things that smell familiar.  It was something the doctor suggest she do.”</p><p>Stepping out of the bakers, Stormi had a smile.  “Success!”  She held up a small bag.</p><p>“What is it?”  Alison asked.</p><p>Stormi smiled as she opened the bag carefully.  “Sugar cubes!”</p><p>“You got sugar cubes from the baker?”  Charlotte frowned at her.</p><p>Stormi laughed.  “I know, but for some reason, it is attached to some memory.  I do not know why I have some sort of obsession with them, but for some reason I cannot fathom, I believe I would carry them on my person.  The baker was simply nice enough to take pity on me on my plight and gave me some to take.”  She popped one in her mouth.  </p><p>“Delightful.”  She laughed at their expression.  “Miss Denham!  Is Lady Denham with you?”</p><p>“No, I came to take a walk to get some fresh air.”</p><p>“We are on our way to the beach.  Last night’s storm has brought new wreckage on the shoreline.  Do you care to walk with us?”</p><p>Esther looked at the young girl.  “I should be happy to have company besides my own thoughts.”  In pairs, they strode out to the beach and found themselves walking away from the Heywood sisters as they had stopped to look at some of the debris that washed upon the shore.</p><p>“I am sorry about my aunt.”</p><p>Stormi laughed.  “Do not fret Miss Denham.”</p><p>“Esther, please.  I have so few friends.  I feel that we both have more in common than either of us are aware.”</p><p>“You mean you too don’t know who you are or where you belong?”</p><p>Esther let out a huff.  “In a manner of speaking, yes.”</p><p>“Dr. Fuchs would say it’s best to speak things out loud to someone to help work through the emotions.”  Stormi gave her a polite smile.  “For instance, I fear I am a burden on Mary.  She is very nurturing, but clearly, there is something going on that I am not privy to about the building that burnt down.  The fact that her brother-in-law went to London to secure financing makes me feel that my additional personage-along with Alison-is contributing to her stress.”</p><p>“She is indeed stressed out.  Her husband is a monomaniac and has bankrupt the family.  There was no insurance on that building.”<br/>Stormi frowned at Esther.  “Forgive me, I’m not sure I understand.”</p><p>“My aunt gave him funds for the building.  When it burnt down, my aunt found out there was no insurance and is demanding her money back.”  Esther let out a breath.  “It is a large sum to which this is only a second infliction of how mismanaged her investment had been.  Not long ago, he could not even pay the workers.  If it had not been for Sidney, that would have made her pull her investment sooner.”</p><p>“How was he able to pull off the regatta?  I imagine that was not a small investment?”</p><p>“It was a small regatta.  A gentleman’s rowboat contest, a sandcastle competition, and a fisherman contest.  Some ribbons and an arrival of an incredibly special person.”  Stormi looked at her confused.  “Lady Worchester from London came along with her social clog.  The additional revenue made the day a success.  It would undoubtedly been a poor affair otherwise.”</p><p>“I wish I would had been here to seen it, although I doubt, I would recognize this Lady Worchester if she was standing in front of me.”  Stormi let out a sigh as she looked out to the water.  “I was just telling Charlotte and Alison the same thing.  I could know a bunch of people around me, but unfortunately, all I see are strangers.  Even the first time I looked at myself in the looking glass, I feel that I am looking at someone I am not.”</p><p>“I feel I can empathize with you.”  Stormi gave her an inquisitive brow.  “For a long time, I have found myself as dependent on another if they were my own identity.  When some revelations were made known, I found I have no idea who I am.  It is unnerving is it not?”</p><p>Stormi gave her a polite smile.  “Yes, two peas in a pod then we are.  But you do have your aunt.  With time, I would imagine you will get your bearing.  As for me, I may never get it.  Dr. Fuchs has warned me, my memory may never come back, no matter what I try to do to bring it back.”  Stormi swallowed back some emotion.  “Then, the question is not so much as to how long I wait, but how do I build myself back up.  I cannot rely on the charity of others for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Esther glanced at the young lady.  “I need to return to Sanditon House.  Will you walk with me the rest of the way?”  Stormi glanced at the Heywood sisters who were speaking with some of the men that were collecting the wreckage.</p><p>Stormi let out a small chuckle.  “Is Lady Denham going to interrogate me some more?”</p><p>“Perhaps, but you seem quite capable of handling her.”</p><p>“I will go let Charlotte know,” Stormi went to speak with her for a moment before turning back to walk with Esther.  As the two peas strode towards Sanditon House, Esther spoke to her in confidence of the last few weeks.  </p><p>“What is that look for?”</p><p>“It seems Lord Babington has a knack of trying to rescue damsels in distress.  Perhaps, his lineage is from Sir Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.”  Esther laughed.</p><p>“I believe that is a good opinion of his character, but don’t tell him I said that.  He already has an inflated ego as it is.”</p><p>“Is that what is wrong with him?”</p><p>“No,” Esther let out a sigh.  “He is a very amicable man.  It is I.  I do not love him.  Charlotte had once said a good marriage should be based on mutual love and affection.  I do not see how I could marry him, even it would undoubtedly provide me with security above what my aunt is giving me.  I do not wish to be trapped in a loveless marriage.”</p><p>“Not all can be afforded that sentiment, but I would agree.  There must be some sort of love and affection.  Of course, that is what women call it.  I imagine the notion is vastly different for a man.”</p><p> </p><p>Soundwaves</p><p>The conversation in the carriage had centered around Parker’s dilemma about raising capital for the rebuilding of the Terrace and keeping Tom out of the debtor’s prison.</p><p>“What about Mrs. Campion?”  Crowe asked as he took a sip from his flask.  “I hear she is a wealthy widow.  Was she not a favorite of yours?”</p><p>“Crowe you really need to stop drinking and pay more attention to what is going on.  It’s clear Sidney has a particular interest in Miss Heywood.”  Babington said disgustingly.</p><p>“What about your pursuit of Miss Denham, Babbers?  I imagine Lady Denham is expecting a formal announcement soon.”</p><p>They heard Babington let out a sigh.  “There is to be no formal announcement.  Miss Denham has made her feelings known.  I shall not be pursuing her in the future.”  Crowe held out the flask to him.</p><p>“My condolences, although I do believe I told you that you would have better luck howling at the moon.” </p><p>“Yes, well, never mind all that.  The most important thing we can do is help Sidney buy some time which is why we are here.  Certainly, you can keep your head out of the barrel long enough to come up with some valuable contributions to this enterprise.  Once everything is secured, you can go back to drowning your life.”</p><p>“I am not drowning my life.  I am simply enjoying myself.  Unlike you, I don’t have an endless supply of ladies to which I can chose to make my wife.”</p><p>“You can’t possibly be ready to settle down.”</p><p>Crowe gave them a look.  “I’m not, but it seems unless I soon find one, I will be disowned and while that has a certain sound of appeal, I do have a modest lifestyle to maintain.”</p><p>As they stepped out of their coach in front of the hotel, Crowe was in mind for a drink.  “I should go check on Tom and let him know I am here.”  Parker said as he declined Crowe’s invitation, but stopped upon seeing Charlotte.</p><p>“Very well,” Crowe said until he caught Miss Heywood approaching.  “Ah, Miss Heywood, I see you’ve had your morning sea bath.”  Charlotte smiled at the gentlemen.</p><p>“Mr. Parker, Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe.”  Charlotte looked at her sister.  “This is my sister Alison.”</p><p>“I thought you were to be assisting a mermaid,” Crowe crooned in amusement at the young ladies.</p><p>Charlotte laughed.  “Oh, she is quite well enough now on her own.  She walked with Miss Denham back to Sanditon House.  We were looking at some of the additional wreckage that swept up to shore.”  Charlotte pulled out a small white marble horse.  “I found this among the wreckage.”  </p><p>Sidney gave her a smile.  “Was there any other treasure there Miss Heywood?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, but unfortunately Mr. Hensley has to record the find.  He thought this might remind Stormi of something since Lord Babington had found her holding onto a horse.”</p><p>“Are you off to Sanditon House then?”  Parker asked curiously.</p><p>“We are.  Lady Denham has discovered that Stormi can play the pianoforte well enough to get some amusement from it.  Your brother has been having her practice the last few days with Mr. Grandby who is an assistant to Mr. Cromarty, although he is not a particularly good instructor.”  Charlotte gave Parker an amused look, knowing he would remember their first conversation at the ball about sitting around playing the piano for her father to marry her off.</p><p>“A mermaid that can also play the piano.  I do believe I shall be delighted to make her acquaintance.”  Crowe said cheerfully.</p><p>The midmorning walk of three gentlemen with two ladies towards Sanditon House was a merry affair.  The gentlemen inquired more about the new wreckage and of the mysterious girl that had washed upon the shores, while Charlotte had made polite inquiries on if there was any progress on finding relief for the burnt building.</p><p>In a turn of events, Alison found herself being escorted by two gentlemen she had learned from Charlotte’s letters, while her sister had walked with her Mr. Parker.</p><p>Alison had to admit that her sister’s description of him was not close to his actual appearance.  She had not once told of his attractiveness.  Grant it, their own study of men folk in Willingden had been limited to farm hands and others that visited their father’s estate for business.  However, it was something to be said about a man well dressed and not in work clothes.</p><p>Alison had to bite her tongue from laughing at her own silent observation.  She then turned her attention to the two gentlemen that walked next to her.  She understood Mr. Crowe to be something of a mischief maker and to that she was keen to learn for herself.  As the second child, and closest to Charlotte’s age, it had been three years before another child had been born into the Heywood family.  For those three years, Alison had been able to convince many of times that things that happened around the house (missing cookies, spilled milk or dishes left out) were the misfortunate doings of her eldest sister who was under additional stress of having to be relied upon (the birth of the third child had rendered their mother bedridden longer than her first two children).</p><p>While Alison at times had felt sorry for causing Charlotte so much trouble, as the pair of them had gotten older, Charlotte had started to repay the favor when they had gotten old enough and the boys around the village began to take note of them.  Many of times, Alison was forced to dance with the boys when Charlotte had become a favorite among the town.  Charlotte had a hard time refusing to dance with any of them, because simply, she loved to dance.  However, she would end up agreeing to more partners than there were dances and thus it was up to Alison to appease those that did not get a dance.</p><p>At first, Alison had found it annoying until she had begun to look at the young boys in Willingden.  Their parents had never been one to push them into securing a marriage unless it was based on mutual love and affection.  It was the foundation to a good life.  With twelve children, the Heywood’s were understood as being the leading authority in Willingden of a good marriage.</p><p>“So, Miss Heywood, what is your observation of Sanditon?”  Mr. Crowe engaged her into conversation as they walked.</p><p>“I can see why Charlotte fell in love with the place.  I’m afraid though I have limited experience to determine if I would like it somewhere else like Brighton or Bath.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I believe we heard your father does not travel more than five miles from home.”</p><p>Alison laughed.  “Oh, he likes to say that, but he does go to London for business.  He just does not take any of us with him.  I would imagine trying to take twelve children from Willingden to London would be quite an undertaking, not to mention expensive to have at least two carriages for everyone and that is if we all crammed together.”</p><p>“I had not thought of the logistical aspect of such a feat, although I’m not sure what man in his right mind would have twelve children.”  Crowe said humorously and got a shake of a head by Babington.  To his delight though, Miss Heywood laughed.</p><p>“I would have to agree, although for entirely different reasons Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>He gave her an inquisitive look.</p><p>“It is quite exhausting to remember just who is when one is being yelled at.  You would have at least thought my parents would had been smart enough to name us alphabetically.  My mother just starts randomly throws out a name in hopes it is the actual culprit of the crime.”</p><p>Mr. Crowe grinned at her.  “I had no idea your sister was such an instigator.”</p><p>Alison smiled at him, “she was not, however, I learned quickly how easily it was to persuade others to think she was the culprit.  It is a learnt talent to be sure and while my parents have finally caught on, I have to say I spent many years using Charlotte as the escape goat.”  Alison glanced up at Charlotte walking ahead of them with Mr. Parker.  “She is good nature though and took it in good stride.  I could not have a better sister.”</p><p>“Indeed, she has become quite invaluable to the Parker’s.  The idea for the regatta was hers after all, even if Tom capitalized on it.”  Babington said out loud.  Not to mention, her friendship with Lady Worchester herself of all people in the ton.  It was a shame that Lady Worchester had not been at Lady Harper’s garden party.</p><p>Babington reflected at himself as they walked to the house.  It was true he was not going to renew the sentiments to which Miss Denham had rejected him for.  Her letter had been short and blunt.  If he really had no expectation when he had offered her friendship, then her second refusal should be a blessing as it would allow him to seek someone who would return the sentiments in which he had hoped to find himself.</p><p>His mother had simply reminded him that he was a lord of the peerage.  All he had to do was recast his net to find another pool of fish to which to seek a wife.  The season was not over.  He could man up to the bar and start attending London society to which find such a person.  She simply reminded him that if there was one lady to be found that captivated his interest, there was bound to be another.  </p><p>The saying that lightning has been known to strike twice in the same spot, was why Babington had been in favor of returning to Sanditon although he really doubted even, he could be so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was nervous walking next to Sidney.  Up until Sir Edward had made his mad appearance, followed by the blaze of the Terrace, they had not much time to finish their conversation.  In her dreams, she remembered everything from the way he nervously had used her Christian name, the way he had taken her hands and how he told her he had become a changed man no thanks to her.  It was everything a good romantic novel would contain (her sister was more familiar with those than her) except of course, it had an ending with the lady being married to the man at the end.</p><p>There had been no question asked, no promises given before he had left for London to seek relief to Lady Denham’s ultimatum of her money being returned within a week.  Eighty thousand pounds was something no less than a king’s ransom.  Where Sidney would be able to find such a sum was beyond her capable thinking.  Her father’s estate was modest, but even so, she was not sure it could compare.  Of course, her father had set a sum aside for all his children for a dowry and while she did not know the explicit of such, she hardly doubted he had eighty thousand set aside for all twelve of his children.</p><p>Nervously, she asked him about his trip to London.  “Was your trip successful, Mr. Parker?”</p><p>He gave her a slight smile.  “There were a few inquiries, although if Lady Denham does not grant a little more leniency, I’m not sure what the next step would be.”  Of course, he had to tell her that instead of what he knew he would have to do.  Go crawling to Mrs. Campion for the money, who had made her intention known that she had been in Sanditon for him and not the regatta. </p><p>Plenty of men would be flattered to be singled out after all these years, especially now that she was wealthy and still retained her beauty.  However, Sidney was not the same man who had been oblivious to her pretenses at the time.  Even now as he thought about it, he should had seen the red flags that he had overlooked as a young man.  She had been in society a few years without being snatched up for her beauty.</p><p>That should had been his first red flag.  The second was the way her uncle had inquired him of his business dealings (and thus income).  The third was the look she had given Mary upon their introduction, to which Eliza had laughed off saying she was unfamiliar with babies or little children, as Mary had inquired her if she wanted to hold Alicia.  There had been other flags, her dismissal tone of those she thought less important than her, the way she treated the maids, the gossiping as she critiqued others around her and her nonstop talk of fashion as if her life depended on it.</p><p>When Charlotte had inquired his during their first dance on if he cared about Tom’s successful venture of Sanditon, it had taken him a bit by surprise.  Most ladies of his acquaintance would not have care about a sibling’s success.  Then, there was her capable mind during Old Stringer’s injury, followed by an afternoon with the children at the river.  </p><p>He smiled at the memory.  Charlotte had champion Tom during the cricket when others mocked him.  She had come up with the idea of the regatta to help Tom.  She had even stepped up against Lady Denham about pursuing the debt so quickly.</p><p>“Perhaps Lady Denham’s temper has waned the last few days with her occupation of Stormi.”</p><p>“Mary tells me she has decided to be herself appointed guardian.”</p><p>“Yes, well I can assure you while Stormi humors her, she is not above affronting her as well.  She is more outspoken than I.”</p><p>“Is that even possible?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed.  “Yes, well you were not here when Lady Denham was telling her that it was her good fortune to wash upon the shores of Sanditon for a husband.”</p><p>“And just what did the mermaid say to that?”  He gave her an amused look and briefly glanced behind them towards Babington and Crowe.</p><p>“Something to the effect that if she had the divine intervention of not drowning, it would take another act of the gods to convince her it was to merely wash her upon the shores in hopes of finding some witless man that would be sensible to marry a girl that could not remember her name let alone if she had two shillings to rub together.” </p><p>Parker laughed.  “Well then, let us hope there might be one found if it would keep Lady Denham in a humorous mood.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ambiguity-Lord Babington's dectective finds out he's not the only one looking for information<br/>Honey Lane-Edward is looking for Mulligan &amp; so is someone else<br/>The Token-Otis arrives in London looking for Mulligan<br/>Complications-Eliza is back<br/>Survivor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambiguity</p><p>Lord Babington sat in the office of Mr. Marshall, a local detective that he was familiar with.   “Lord Babington,” Marshall gave the young man a smile, “a pleasure to see you, although albeit a little surprising if truth be told.”</p><p>“Yes, well I have some across something of a mystery and I know how much you enjoy them.”</p><p>“I am sorry to have our last parting under less-than-ideal circumstances.”  His mother had heard that he might be inclined to marry Miss Perry and had taken it upon herself to find out about some of her statements.  Unfortunately for Miss Perry, the information had not been favorable and while Babington had initially been irritated that his mother had gone to such lengths not to trust his own judgement in the matter, it had been a blessing in disguise.</p><p>“Water under the bridge Mr. Marshall.”</p><p>“What can I be of assistance with?”</p><p>“While I was in Sanditon, there came that horrible storm.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I heard one of his majesty’s ships was lost and another badly damaged.”</p><p>“Yes, well, there was a ship that some of its shipmen washed upon the shore.  I was hoping to find out what ship it was.”</p><p>He let out a small laugh.  “Was there some valuable cargo that washed upon the shores you would like to claim?”</p><p>Babington had a quick remembrance of carrying a young lady to Trafalgar House and his cheeks lightly flushed.  “Um, there was not much that washed upon the shore, except for an Arabian stallion.”  Who as far as he knew had fled to parts unknown?</p><p>“So, the shipmen could not tell you anything?”</p><p>“All dead I’m afraid upon their arrival to the shoreline, except for one who as when I left was not likely to remember anything.”  He decided to leave off the information that it was also a girl.  Mr. Marshall asked a few more questions before asking how much Lord Babington really wanted him to dig since it seemed there was not much of interest in what could be claimed.</p><p>“Just see what you can find.”  It was probably nothing, but there was one thing he knew, Tom would likely be able to weave some grand story to bring visitors to Sanditon from it.</p><p>When Marshall had found detectives at the dock master’s office, he was mildly not concerned, even when he spotted the lifeless body of its well-known dock master being pulled up from his watery grave.  The office had been ransacked and that had been known to have happened before, so again, nothing amiss even if the detectives seemed a little miffed when he had asked a few questions.</p><p>However, as he walked away, he heard one of them mumbling to another about him being yet another of the same profession inquiring about a ship that had not reported to dock, Marshall had been taken back.  </p><p>He stewed over the question in his head over a pint at the gentlemen’s club where he came across another acquaintance of his.  “Lord Jennings,” Marshall tilted his head as he waved to a girl to bring another bottle around.</p><p>“Mr. Marshall, I am glad to see you.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Yes, I need your services.  It seems one of my workers has flown the coop.  Under normal circumstances, I would not be concerned however there seems to be a good deal of money missing as well.”</p><p>“And just who would that be?”</p><p>“A Mr. Mulligan.”</p><p>“Mulligan?”</p><p>“Yes, he normally works for me as a stagehand, although sometimes he works at the docks.”  Mr. Marshall remained calmed as he finished swallowing his drink.  “I’m sure you have heard the dock master has of late turned up deceased.”</p><p>“You are awfully concerned for a worker.”</p><p>Jennings smiled.  “Well, let us just say I have a tender heart for those that know the real me.  I have known the young man since he was a young boy.  Unfortunately, he had made some poor choices and while I did what I could for him, the damage he had done was beyond repair.  It does not make me any less concern for his safety.”</p><p>As he laid in bed that night, it suddenly occurred to him that Jennings had given him the lead he needed for Lord Babington’s case.  When he met his partner for breakfast, only did they realize that the seriousness of the situation to which they had found themselves a part of.  His partner had been hired by Sir Rowleigh to find a missing ship that did not dock after it had left port in Antigua.  A ship under the employ of the Duke of Sussex.  His partner, Elling, had been told of a pair of expensive horses that were to be presented to his heir upon introduction to society.  Babington said that an Arabian horse had come across the shores of Sanditon.</p><p>Looking at Elling, the two determined their next stop was Lord Darling, who was connected to the McKinley family who provided horses to the Duke of Sussex as well as the crown.  If there was any additional information to be gleaned, Lord Darling would be the one to impart it.</p><p>Elling looked at Marshall as they waited in the drawing room for the arrival of Lord Darling.  While they had moved among the ton, neither had moved among the top of that close connection to the prince regent.  They of course were among society when Lord Darling’s daughter had removed herself from society to marry a man of connection to William, the Duke of Sussex.  However, they were among the few that had heard that Lady Jane gave birth to a child to the Duke’s heir, Phillip, after the death of his wife, who was not Lady Jane.  They had been the smart ones to keep that under their hats.  They had concluded that their continued patronage of some of the lower ton was in part to them being able to keep that information to themselves.</p><p>They had no actual proof that Lady Jane had delivered a love child, but when they had examined the information from the gossip over their brandy in the confines of their house, they were able to solve that mystery.  Lady Jane Darling was of renown caliber.  It was said many duels had been fought just due to the pleasure of sitting next to her at a dinner party.  Of course, they were sure Lord Albert Jennings (the father of Lord Jester Jennings) had been his way to fuel interest in his theater.  The Jennings were known for their theatrics.</p><p>Lord Darling was not a man to be trifled with.  He was strict with those who he entertained in his personal home and it was not lost on either of them, when he walked in, his manner of speaking matched his personality.</p><p>They bowed to the man as he entered the room.  Waiving to the man servant, glasses of brandy were passed around as he gestured for the men to sit.  “What seems to bring you to my door?”</p><p>“We will be blunt Lord Darling.  There seems to be several detectives looking for the same thing and while that would not be unusual for a merchant vessel, but as this was not just a merchant vessel.”</p><p>Lord Darling studied the men in front of him.  “It’s not?”  Lord Darling heard Marshall let out a breath.</p><p>“It is not, although by all records it is what it is recorded as.  However, you should know that there are some undesirables also looking for this ship.  It seems a Mr. Howard is looking for a pair of Arabian horses that were supposedly on board.”</p><p>“They were not?”</p><p>Elling smiled at the man and handed him a black marbled horse.  “I believe this is Orion.”  Lord Darling set his glass down and gave the men a stern look.</p><p>“Where did you retrieve this?”</p><p> </p><p>Honey Lane</p><p>Sir Edward Denham had been reduced from thinking he was a gentleman of some importance to a man of misery.  His first few days in London, he had called on former friends and eventually it panned out that Mulligan had a spare bed.  He had met Mulligan during his brief year at Oxford, when Aunt Denham had high hopes for his future.</p><p>Mulligan had a reasonable upbringing although his misfortune had been with the women, he had chosen to keep company with the alcohol and even the gambling, on occasion.  He had his heart stolen by a young girl at the theater, but with a reputation tarnished as his had become, it was a flight of fancy.</p><p>When Mulligan had come home in a hurry to grab a few things, Edward had heard him mummering about how his life was in jeopardy but in greater danger was someone he kept referring to as McKinley.  Edward had been too in his cups to pay any attention to his friends rambling.  When Mulligan failed to return after a few days, Edward had gone out in search of his friend (if nothing more than to find him as the rent was due to which he had been reminded of just this very morning rudely early).</p><p>When Edward had spied the detectives fishing a body out of the water around the dock master’s office, he retreated post haste.  His second stop was the tavern, Silver Stars, were Mulligan liked to frequent after a day of work.  Edward had spoken to Sam Sidaway but even that man had not seen him in several days.  He would have not thought anything of it, until Sam had mentioned he was yet another person looking for Mulligan and commented that the boy must had really gotten himself mixed up in something serious to have so many looking for him.</p><p>Edward retreated to a gentleman’s club where he knew he would find Clara.  Their shared misery at least had something in common for both.  She too also knew Mulligan which Edward had found out when Mulligan had welcomed him to his house to find Clara in Mulligan’s bed.  The look of disgust had been briefed as Mulligan had not cared about their shared history and excited the man with the opportunity of sporting some unsavory thoughts.</p><p>“What do you want Edward?”  Clara said knowing he had no money to give or take from Edward.</p><p>“I’m looking for Mulligan, I thought maybe he had been staying with you.”</p><p>She gave him a look.  “Mrs. Youngage only allows certain men to stay in her boarding house.  He would not be one of them.”</p><p>“Pity, it seems his rent is due.”</p><p>Clara let out a sigh.  “I do not have anything to help you.”  She barely had enough for herself.  Mr. Crowe had been gentlemanly when they had arrived back to London from the cricket match, but when it was apparent, she had missed her courses, she knew she could not stay there.  She had simply left a simple note saying thanks and that she was going to be reacquainted with family.  A lie of course, but she did not want to be dependent on him and while he might choose to turn a blind eye, his mother would not.  It was no wonder he spent most the time drunk.  With a mother like that, she would be inclined to find entertainment elsewhere as well.</p><p>He gave her a knowing look.  If there was one thing Clara was good at, was using her charms to her benefit even if Mrs. Harries took a decent cut.  He waved to the bartender for two drinks.  “For old times.”  She rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“I have to work Edward.  I don’t have time for this.”</p><p>He chuckled at her but stayed seated and watched her.  If there was one universal truth, he was always fascinated by Clara Brereton.  Esther had seen it from the first moment.  Edward had let out a sigh.   “What do you know of love?’ she scuffed at him at the assembly room when he found her dancing with that buffoon.  How could she possibly attach herself to him?  Sure, he had money and a title, but he did not truly know her like he did.</p><p>How she loved to take walks.  How she wanted to travel.  How she loved poetry.  How she detested pretenses.  How he took her tea, her coffee.  Her favorite foods.  Her dreams.  Her nightmares.  Not the kind of not having money or a place to live.  The nightmares that would terrorize her to the point of waking up with night sweats.  Aunt Denham would undoubtedly learn about those now she was living in the same house.</p><p>When their parents had died, Aunt Denham had been told it was just an accident.  Of course, it had appeared that way.  Esther had been young not to know what he had known.  His father had a gambling problem.  Not a little problem either, but the kind where people would be killed ‘accidentally’ when they could not pay those debts off.  They had heard the break-in and their parents yelling at the perpetrators.  Edward had snuck Esther out through the servant quarters and got them back to Sanditon.  They had been in France barely a week.  Their parents’ marriage had not even been common knowledge except to Aunt Denham.</p><p>Edward was on his second bottle of the night when a man sat down next to him and began to have a conversation with him.  At first, he thought nothing of it, until it seemed the questions were not in general in nature.  Edward had enough wits about him to know the man was looking for information.  Information about Mulligan.  Whatever Mulligan had gotten himself into was now spilling over to his life, what little he had remaining.  Luckily for him though, Edward had his wits about him albeit probably not his finer moments (not that he had many of those of late).  He claimed Mulligan had gone to Sanditon to stay at Denham Place for a holiday.</p><p>The man had given Edward some money for the tip.  He was not one to fritted it nowadays.  He glanced at Clara and gave her a smile.  A good time was still a good time.</p><p> </p><p>The Token</p><p>Otis felt the horse in his pocket as he walked on the grounds of the naval yard.  He had been reassigned, partially due to his former ship had been called back to service before McKinley’s ship was set to depart.  His captain said he was to rendezvous with his ship, of all places, London.  </p><p>Not that he did not want to return to London, because he did as he hoped to get some shore leave to visit Georgiana in Sanditon if Mr. Parker would permit it as well as Miss Lambe.  Certainly, her anger was a flamed when he had not written back as quickly as she thought he would.</p><p>His new assignment was set to depart, and Otis felt the need to go to the tavern called the Setting Sun.  Adeptly named being close to the naval yard.  From its vantage point, Otis could see the ship that McKinley would be boarding under the cover of nightfall.  Men were still men when it came to superstitions.  Having a lady on board a vessel of her majesty would no doubt cause many to fear the sea gods would not favor them with a safe voyage.</p><p>Otis laughed in his beer.  Of course, one thing was for certain, McKinley would not be recognized as such.  She had shown him her disguise a few nights before they were to part.  She explained how her cousin had been in theatrics and she had learned all sorts of costume tricks to disguise herself.</p><p>As he sat to enjoy his beer, he overheard some men talking about boarding a ship.  Normally, he would had ignored the conversation (he was after all in a tavern near the naval yard), these men were not of her majesty’s navy.  He then heard a name that had resonated deep within him.  Mr. Howard had employed them to steal the horses that he had been in daily contact with.</p><p>When he returned to the deck of his ship and tried to explain to his superior of the grave danger, he was not given much consideration (it was to be noted that horse thievery was not something of her majesty’s navy to be concerned with).  Otis quickly scribed a note to the only person he could think of.</p><p>He had seen Mulligan plenty of times, usually at Sam’s tavern.  He knew Mulligan to be a fine worker despite his trouble of his youth.  He also knew Mulligan would be at the docks.  Mulligan would know of the peril that McKinley would undoubtedly find herself in trying to protect those horses.  He also knew Mulligan worked at the theater.  Taking a gamble that McKinley would also know Mulligan (why it never occurred to him when she talked about working at the theater was beyond him), he sent the post to the theater.</p><p>The worst-case scenario would be the token would be traced back to him and he could at least inform whomever that he had Mr. Howard’s men were going to try to abduct the horses.  That information should at least help if that should occur.  It was not until the storm hit and his vessel limp into port that her ship had serious veered off course.</p><p>Otis first stop after he managed to get off the ship was to find Mulligan.  Unfortunately, as he discovered, the dock master had met an untimely death, and no one had seen Mulligan for a few days.  Otis then went towards the London Theater, but without the token, he was not sure who he should talk to.  So, he talked to the stage manager who looked at him as if he were speaking with two heads.</p><p>“McKinley, she said her cousin works here.”  The stage manager gave him a bewildered look.</p><p>“Look, sailor,” Otis still had his uniform on, “I’ve worked here for years.  I am telling you, there has never been anyone here by that name.  I believe you are having a flight of fancy.”</p><p>“I am not!”  Otis spoke loudly that several nearby stopped to see who was yelling at who.  “I’m telling you there is great danger.”  When the stage manager did not look impressed, Otis took his leave and stormed out of the building.</p><p>“Who was that?”  Lord Jennings asked as he finally made his way out to the stage manager.  “His voice was astounding.”</p><p>“A Mr. Molyneux.  Says he knew your cousin, McKinley.”</p><p>Jennings let out a snort.  “It seems to be catching these days.  I do wonder what she has gotten herself into.”</p><p>“I don’t know, but knowing your family, she probably stole the crown’s jewels.”</p><p>Jester laughed.  “If she were prone to act like a lady, I would believe that ridiculous story.  However, unless it was some prized horse, I would wager she be up to her neck in trouble.  Well, if he comes back, let me know.”</p><p>Jester returned to his office to attend his massive piles of post.  He was in desperate need of finding another secretary.  Miss Brereton had been pretty enough, but he was certain that lady would bring trouble with her.  Jester had enough trouble as it was, he did not need any additional trouble.  He was trying to prove himself as a suitor to Miss Babington.</p><p>He quickly sorted through the piles that he had divided on his desk.  When he picked up one post for Mulligan, who had not been seen in ages, his first inclination would to be toss it.  However, it was not light.  Someone had sent him mail.  Curious, as most in theatrics are, he opened the letter.  Finding McKinley’s token and its accompanied letter, Jester quickly gathered his hat, cane and ran out of the theater.</p><p> </p><p>Complications</p><p>Eliza sat in Mr. Bromley’s drawing room reading society news.  She could not wait until her mourning period was over and she could return to London.  The first six months had been a blessing as she had passed her time with Mr. Bromley who had dotted on her like a spoiled child.</p><p>The passing of Mr. Campion had caused some initial discomfort (her allowance to be given to her if she remained unmarried) was quite satisfactory.  When the solicitor had read off some other remarks, she did not pay them much attention.</p><p>However, when she neared the very end of her mourning period, things had gotten drastically worse.  Mr. Bromley was not interested in returning to London and society.  He was quite content with his life as it was.  It was not a big bother until she realized she had missed her courses.  How she had finally gotten pregnant after all these years was a mystery.  </p><p>However, the country doctor would not be inclined to help her get rid of the child as he was Bromley’s brother.  So, she had two choices, tell Bromley the child belonged to someone else or make her bed.</p><p>She let out a sigh as she read the paper when a third option presented itself.</p><p>Mrs. Campion called the servants to pack her bags immediately.  There was the tiniest sliver of a third option that she found in the society news.  Sidney Parker was in London.  From what she could discover, he had been at some of the ton’s better events, probably parading around Lord Babington like a lap dog.  Mrs. Campion let out a sigh.  It seemed even after all these years; things never changed.</p><p>Which was good news for her, she had to admit.  It meant Mr. Parker would undoubtedly fall in love with her the moment she reappeared.  He had not married, so clearly, he must still be carrying a torch.  With any luck, he managed to make himself successful and managed to keep his looks.  Eliza shivered thinking that he may have lost his fine figure like many men did as they got older.  However, if he were floating around the beau monde, she could use his connection to find someone that had enough money to keep her in a lifestyle she was accustom to.  If not, then she would claim the child was his.  He would not see her on the streets.  The best scenario was he was rich as well as good looking and she could claim him once again like she had done so many years ago.</p><p>Mr. Bromley was not at home when she had decided to depart.  She left him a letter explaining that she had to return to take care of a family situation with her uncle and that she would return shortly.  She doubted that Mr. Bromley would journey to London, but by leading him to believe she would return would keep him at home.</p><p>She had been in London for a month before she had finally managed to get enough pieces together to know where he would be.  It seemed despite returning to London, he had only appeared at a handful of events.  Eliza let out a snort.  She had met Miss Perry at the tearoom whom she had known many years ago before her marriage.  It seemed Miss Perry had her cap set to Lord Babington but for some reason just when she thought a proposal was coming, he had not only backtracked in his calling, but ceased it all together and had disappeared to Sanditon.</p><p>Sanditon.  Eliza let out a look like she swallowed a lemon.  Who heard of Sanditon?  No one, even after all these years.  Her mother had been right, not that she had ever doubted her.  She would no doubt be sitting in a small parlor room with two children at her feet as she tended a fire.  At least, she had managed to hear that Sidney had gotten into the importing and exporting business.  Slave trade was a very lucrative business.</p><p>Miss Perry got her all caught up to current society events.  It seemed Lord Babington had proposed to some lady in Sanditon who had refused him.  Both ladies found the tale quite amusing.  Eliza was not ever impressed with Lord Babington, although she would admit that Babington Hall was quite impressive.  He was amicable, but next to Sidney, the man simply just paled against it.  Not to mention, his quirky sense of humor.  Eliza was never sure he was not laughing at her expense.</p><p> </p><p>I am a Survivor.</p><p>The group of walkers arrived at Sanditon House to find Lady Denham listening to the young lady playing the piano.  Mr. Grandby giving instruction to her and it seemed that they were at an impasse.</p><p>“Lord Babington, Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe, Miss Heywood and a Miss Heywood,” the man servant announced to Lady Denham as the two at the piano were having their exchange.</p><p>“Well, this is a surprise Mr. Parker,” Lady Denham said eyeing him as they all observed the pair at the piano.</p><p>The pair at the piano was striking.  It was the first observation by the group.  The second observation was initially they thought it was Esther at the piano with the hair braided down her back.  However, that observation was primarily from Babington silently as he glanced around the room looking for Miss Denham.</p><p>“You know you would be much better if you would listen,” Mr. Grandby said plainly and sternly.</p><p>Stormi gave him a glare as she purposely hit the wrong keys.  “I don’t think I asked you for your overrated opinion.”</p><p>He glared at her.  “I’ve been invited to play at several houses in London.  You?”  He gave her a huff.  “Try again, my way.”</p><p>“I need a drink.”  Stormi mumbled aggravated as she started to play Beethoven yet again per Mr. Grandby’s instruction.  However, the look upon her instructor’s face cause her to turn to observe the intruders into Lady Denham’s drawing room.  As she had not been instructed not to stop playing, she continued as if nothing was amiss.  Lady Denham’s visitors were not of her concern.</p><p>She glanced back at him.  “Which houses?”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“You said you played at several houses in London.  I am merely making polite conversation.”</p><p>“I believe you should concentrate at the task at hand.”  Mr. Grandby observed her and heard a little smirk of hers.  “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“If it truly meant nothing, then why scoff at me at all Miss Stormi?”</p><p>“Because you are avoiding answering the question which implies only a few possibilities.  I am merely trying to decide to which of them I should believe.”</p><p>“This is an affrontery.”  Mr. Grandby said loudly causing the others to look at them again.  He looked at Lady Denham.  “Lady Denham, please excuse me.  I believe I have another appointment to attend to.”  Lady Denham gave the man a look of disbelief as he left the room.  She glanced back at Stormi who was speaking with the man servant.</p><p>Stormi gave the lady a smile as she approached to pour a cup of tea.  “Less than an hour, Lady Denham.  I do believe I won that bet.”</p><p>“You should not be so smug about it.”</p><p>“You should not be a sore loser Lady Denham.”  The visitors observed the sparring between the two and were taken back.</p><p>Lady Denham let out a sigh.  “Very well,” she said admitting defeat for the moment.  “Well, Mr. Parker,” she now addressed her immediate visitor, “I hope you have not come here to change my mind.”</p><p>Sidney looked around.  Lady Denham gave him another look.</p><p>“Well, I’m not getting any younger Mr. Parker.”</p><p>Sidney took a deep breath after glancing at Babington.  “I have another investor coming to take a look at some buildings in Sanditon to which should guarantee the replacement of your funds.”</p><p>“Well, where is he?”</p><p>“He cannot be here until next week Lady Denham.”</p><p>“Am I supposed to just sit around and wait for something that may never come to fruition Mr. Parker?”  Lady Denham’s voice got a little loud.  “Have you turned into your brother to spout empty promises?”</p><p>“That is hardly fair Lady Denham.”  The voice came from an unlikely ally.</p><p>Lady Denham turned back to Stormi and glared at her.  “And what do you know of this?”</p><p>“Esther has told me enough.  I hardly doubt anyone can raise that kind of capital that quickly unless they get some sort of king’s ransom.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t ask for your opinion.”</p><p>Stormi shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Lady Denham.  “Well today I happen to be giving them out for free.”</p><p>“It’s rude for you to even interject yourself in this conversation.”</p><p>“Well, I will beg off that I have forgotten all my manners being washed upon your sandy shores.  Although to be a devil’s advocate, perhaps I never had any of them to begin with.”  Stormi drank her tea and glanced around.  She gave the Heywood sisters a wink.</p><p>“Lord Jennings will be here on Tuesday.  He owns several properties in London, to include the London Theater.”  Lord Babington added to the conversation.</p><p>“And if he doesn’t agree?  Then what?”</p><p>“I have one last investor that will be willing to make a secured investment.”  Parker said reluctantly.</p><p>“Time is the fire in which we burn,” Stormi mumbled drinking the last of her tea.</p><p>Not as angry as she had been initially, Lady Denham looked at the young lady next to her.  “How poetic of you.”  Stormi gave her a polite smile.  “Off with all of you.”  She glanced at Parker.  “One-week grace Mr. Parker.”  She glanced back at Stormi.  “You as well.  I expect better manners tomorrow.”</p><p>Stormi smirked at the older lady as she stood to curtsey to the grand lady.  “Of course, Lady Denham.  I would hate to disappoint you.”</p><p>“You must have some sort of death wish,” Charlotte said to Stormi as they walked out of the great house.</p><p>“I don’t particularly care to be bullied.”</p><p>“And just how were you being bullied?”  Babington asked her.  </p><p>“Oh,” Charlotte said realizing none of them had been properly introduce.  “Stormi, this is Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker.”  Stormi gave them a slight curtsey.</p><p>Stormi looked at the gentlemen in front of her.  She let out a small sigh.  “She seems to think I need to be managed and quite bluntly is a form of bullying.”  Stormi turned to walk away.  She heard Babington step up with her as the group headed towards the sea cliffs.</p><p>“You really don’t think that” Charlotte said inquisitively.  “She does like to provoke and tease though.”</p><p>Stormi glanced over at Charlotte.  “Well, she is barking up the wrong tree.”</p><p>Crowe let out a laugh at her analogy.  “She does seem to do that.”  He took out his flask but caught the disapproving look by Alison and he put it back in his coat pocket.</p><p>The gentlemen continued back to the hotel while the ladies walked down on the shoreline to check on the progress by the workers.</p><p>“You seem out of sorts,” Alison said towards Stormi after the men separated from them.</p><p>“I apologize,” Stormi said letting out a small breath as she sat on the sand, “there is something about Mr. Grandby that doesn’t sit well with me, but I can’t figure it out.”  They stood next to her and she waved them off.  “Go, I will be alright.  I just need some time to think quietly.”</p><p>Stormi sat there till late in the afternoon watching the rise of the tides, listening to the sounds of the water, the calling of the birds and glancing at those around her.  Dr. Fuchs reminded her that her senses would help her remember.  She had walked through Sanditon and into just about every business that she could hoping that something would spark some memory.  Unfortunately, it seemed that she would have no such luck today.</p><p>As she got up to walk back towards Trafalgar House, she noticed Lord Babington taking a solitary walk.  Her first inclination was to leave him be.  However, without remembrance of the rules of society, she walked towards him instead.</p><p>“Out for a duck Lord Babington?”  She said as she approached him.</p><p>He glanced up at her, “Miss Stormi,” he tapped his hat towards her, “I had not seen you.”  A candid lie as Charlotte had mentioned she was still out there when the gentlemen came across them as they looked at completed buildings that might serve Lord Jennings enterprise.  He came with the express intention of speaking with her.  He would not deny that in some way she reminded him of Esther.  It was foolish of him to compare the two ladies as it was apparent, there was difference in age.  Miss Stormi was in closer age to the Heywood sisters than to Esther.</p><p>“I was wondering if you could point out where you found me.  I thought maybe by chance there was something still there that Mr. Hensley has not recovered.”  He looked around.  It had been storming when he found her, and he had been drinking.</p><p>“There was a large piece of driftwood as the horse’s lead was entangled on it.”  Stormi looked at her hands confused.</p><p>“I thought I had the lead in my hands.”</p><p>“There was an additional rope around the horse.”  He looked at her.  “What?”</p><p>She hesitated.  “Well, it seems to me that it would be redundant to have a horse on its lead and rope around it as well.  What purpose would it serve?”</p><p>“Perhaps there was a lot of commotion on the ship at the time.  Who can say?”  He watched her process the information.  “I believe you washed up over there.”  He pointed further down the beach from them.  She started to walk that way and he followed.  “You don’t remember anything still?”</p><p>She glanced at him.  “I remember plenty.  Unfortunately, when I wake up the memories are gone.  Dr. Fuchs seems to think I will regain them all back.  How long it will take it another matter entirely.”  The rope was still next to the driftwood and she picked it up   There was not much there.  “What about the horse?”</p><p>“The horse?”</p><p>“Yes, where did it go?”</p><p>“As far as I know, it has not been spotted.”  </p><p>Stormi looked out to the sea.  “It must have been quite some distance for it to swim.”  She played with the horse Charlotte gave her.</p><p>“I’m sure when the ship exploded it probably gave it a good spook.”</p><p>She gave him a perplexed look.  “The ship exploded?”</p><p>“Yes,” She stood looking out back at the water.  “What is it?”</p><p>“Seems strange that is all.”  She looked at the horse token in her hand and brushed her hand over its smooth surface.  “Was the horse like this one?”  She held it out on her palm towards him.</p><p>“Yes, although the one on shore was black.  An Arabian.”  She shook her head as nothing was coming to her.  A black horse, a ship with gun powder, a lead and a rope on a horse and a torrential storm.  “Can I ask another question?”</p><p>He laughed at her.  She gave him a bit of a furled look.</p><p>“Just why were you out on the beach during such a horrid storm?”</p><p>The happier look turned solemn.  “You aren’t afraid of speaking your mind, are you?”</p><p>“It just seems a reasonable person would have sought shelter when they saw a storm approaching, especially if it was as bad as I heard it to be.”</p><p>“I was not in the mood for company.  I was out here contemplating and not really paying attention to the storm approaching.”  He watched her dissect the information as they turned to walk back towards town.</p><p>“You weren’t trying to drown yourself, were you?”</p><p>“And why would I do that?”</p><p>“I could think of several reasons.”</p><p>“And what would you know about my reasons?”</p><p>“You don’t need to get all ruffled about it.”</p><p>“What did Miss Denham say?”</p><p>“I know she refused your proposal.”  Twice in fact, but she kept that quip to herself.  There was no reason to add insult to injury.  “And she hopes that you are honest in about being her friend.”</p><p>“How could it be otherwise?”</p><p>Stormi could tell it was still a sensitive subject to him.  “I apologize.  I didn’t mean to bring up unpleasantries.”</p><p>“Then just what was your intention?”</p><p>“I am clearly trying to ascertain your character Lord Babington.”</p><p>“Should I be thanking you for your examination of my character?  And pray, just what is your opinion?”</p><p>She stopped to look at him.  He waited patiently for her response.  “You are a survivor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parker’s Round-the gentlemen are back in Sanditon and more wreckage is found.</p><p>Unrequited Love-Esther prepares to leave Sanditon and makes a request of Lord Babington</p><p>Mistaken Identity-Mr. Bromley works a deal with Mr. Howard; Clara makes a plea</p><p>Redemption-Edward realizes the mistakes he has made</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parker’s Round</p><p>“Where did you disappear to Babington?”  Crowe crooned as he filled up their glasses at their usual table in the tavern.</p><p>“Just went for a walk to think.”</p><p>Babington caught the smirk between Crowe and Parker.  “And did you find any particular enlightenment on this excursion?”  Parker asked taking a drag of his cigarette.</p><p>“None whatsoever.”  Babington said glancing around and then placing some cards down.</p><p>“You didn’t go for one of Parker’s private swims?”  Crowe goaded them, knowing it would get a reaction out of Parker.  “Or were you looking for another mermaid to save?”</p><p>Babington gave them a look.  “I was not swimming nor was I looking for a mermaid.”  He took a drink to distract him from the conversation on the beach.  What did she mean he was a survivor?</p><p>“Well, at least Lady Denham gave Tom another week.  I just hope Lord Jennings is not all talk.  What do you know of him Babington?”</p><p>“I know he has quite the reputation,” Crowe crooned with glee towards Babington, “and he has his eye set on a particular prize.”</p><p>“Well, he can just keep looking,” Babington said letting out a breath.  “My sister is not going to be one of his conquests.”  </p><p>“Well, he has to be better than Sir Denham.  You know I seen him at Mrs. Harries the other day, looking a little worse for wear.  He did not see me though.  He was too busy following Miss Brereton around like a puppy dog.”</p><p>“That is no big surprise,” Babington commented out loud.  “On either account.”</p><p>“Why Babbers I do believe you are holding out information.”  Crowe said looking at his friend.</p><p>“It would seem that Miss Brereton and Sir Edward had a little tryst at Sanditon House, to which did not end as favorably as either of them hoped.”</p><p>“Yes, well I would imagine the old battle axe had plans of her own.”  Crowe said as he placed his cards down.</p><p>“Just who is your last investor that you are so coyly not speaking of?”  Babington asked him.</p><p>Parker let out a sigh as he folded his cards down to look at his friends.  “Mrs. Campion.”</p><p>“Mrs. Campion?”  Babington gave him a surprised look.</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Babington interjected.</p><p>“I may have no alternative if I cannot secure the means to keep Tom out of the debtor’s prison.  Eighty thousand pounds is a king’s ransom.”</p><p>“What about Lady Worchester?”  Crowe asked.</p><p>“Jennings says she is dealing with some sort of family situation, I doubt she will be able to assist.  I got no response to any of the posts that I sent her.”</p><p>“Well then, let us pray Lord Jennings has deep pockets,” Crowe crooned as he filled up their glasses.  Parker silently prayed that as well.  How in the world would he explain to Charlotte that despite being a changed man and that he was his best self with her, that he would have to marry Mrs. Campion instead?</p><p>They were well into their second bottle when Tom came to join them.  “Tom Parker!”  Crowe exclaimed as he spotted him.</p><p>“Ah, Sidney there you are,” Sidney was not particularly hiding from Tom but as did not really have much to guarantee his success of keeping his brother out of the debtor’s prison, <br/>Sidney was prolonging the inevitable.  “I need you.  Mr. Hensley is wanting to discuss some of the wreckage, and I thought it would be wise,” although it had been more of Charlotte’s idea, “to have you there to hear what the man has to say.”  Tom looked over at his friends, “you are welcome to join as well.”  Having Lord Babington there might give them a benefit in case there was something of importance in the find.</p><p>“I should be happy to go,” Crowe crooned getting curious glances from his friends, “what?”  Sidney let out a snort.</p><p>“Of course, we will be there shortly Tom.”  Sidney glanced at Crowe.  “I’m not going to need to warn you to not even think it.”</p><p>Crowe raised his hands in defense and laughed.  “Point taken Parker.  Never fear, I am in complete control.”</p><p>“Yes, that is what has us concerned Crowe,” Babington said glancing back at Parker causing them to all laugh.</p><p>They arrived to find the ladies were in Mary’s sitting room with her piano along with the children.  Stormi’s playing was vastly different than it had been at Lady Denham’s.  Where she had been more cautious at Sanditon House, here she played with a certain amount of recklessness.  They could hear the children asking for her to play another song, to which she continued.</p><p>Tom ushered them into the room with Mr. Hensley.  “My brother and his friends, Mr. Hensley.”  Sidney did the proper introductions as they sat around the table.</p><p>“Let me start by saying this is just the preliminary findings to date as there is still some to be researched, particularly part of the name from what we recovered from part of the ship’s decking.”  Mr. Hensley adjusted his spectacles.  “There really is not much to be gleaned, however, to note, that the men that had washed upon the shore did have one thing in common, which was some sort of uniform.”</p><p>“What kind of uniform?”</p><p>“One that would imply it was of a merchant trade ship.  However, as Lord Babington’s testimony provided, it exploded.  While it is not uncommon for some of the larger ships to have gun powder, there has been no records of a vessel of that size that would be navigating close enough to our shorelines.  The closest thing we could find, legally of course.”  <br/>Mr. Hensley lowered his voice and glanced over his shoulder towards the room where the ladies were sitting.  “It is possible that the ship was a slave runner.”  </p><p>Mr. Hensley waited for a moment before continuing.</p><p>“The uniforms that were found on the bodies that arrived on shore were not clearly marked.  I understand your guest still does not recall anything?”  He gave them a look of dubiousness.</p><p>“Dr. Fuchs believes her memories will return in time.  Indeed, she has only figured out she can play the piano yesterday.”  Tom stated to Mr. Hensley.</p><p>“Clearly not a talent that can be learnt overnight.”</p><p>“Are you suggesting she is deliberating not being forthright?”  Lord Babington rebutted.</p><p>Mr. Hensley leaned back as they listened to her play.  “You tell me Lord Babington.”</p><p>“I’ve spoken with her.  I have no reason not to believe her.”</p><p>Mr. Hensley shrugged his shoulders.  “I imagine time will soon tell.  I have sent to London to find ships logs that would match part of the name on the decking.  If it was a legal vessel, then we should get our answer quickly.  If the ship was illegal, well then, I guess we will have our answer either way.  Sooner or later, someone is bound to come looking for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Unrequited Love</p><p>Esther looked at her aunt as they ate their supper.  “So, you want to go travel, do you?”</p><p>“Yes, I should like to take some time for myself to get my bearings.”</p><p>“You’ve been hanging around that girl too much.”</p><p>“She at least understands my point of view.  I have no idea on what makes me happy.”</p><p>Lady Denham let out a sigh.  Ever since she had that near death experience, she had become soft.  “Very well.  I have a cousin who also has a young daughter.  I will write to her so you can join them on their tour.  Her daughter is to be introduced into society next year.”</p><p>Esther gave her a polite smile.  “Thank you, aunt.”</p><p>Lady Denham gave her a look.  “Don’t thank me just yet.  I have not given up on getting you married off.  You may find in time that a business arrangement is better than none.  I just hope you don’t regret your decisions.”</p><p>Esther walked into town the next morning.  She walked by Denham Place and looked in the garden.  At least her aunt had decided to do something about the house and grounds.  If Stormi had an income, she could recommend her to stay there until she regained her memory.  It would at least give her some piece of mind to be out of Trafalgar House.  Esther was still not impressed with Tom Parker and his schemes.</p><p>Letting go of a sigh, Esther continued towards town.  It amazed her that she could still hear Edward’s voice so clearly.  She shook the notion off and pressed forward towards one last look of the sea.  She had told Charlotte that she regretted even stepping into Sanditon all those weeks ago.  While it was true that this season had some bad memories (mostly involving Edward and Clara), she had made some good friends.</p><p>She waved as she spotted Alison and Charlotte out in the water.  They were just finishing their sea bath and she made her way over towards them.  “Where is Stormi?”</p><p>“Out walking with Mary and the children.  She still fears that if she gets in the water she will drown.”</p><p>“I imagine going through that experience would leave one a little traumatized.”  Esther said glancing around for her.</p><p>“I don’t know.  Sometimes, I get the feeling she is rather reckless.”  Alison stated plainly, gleaning looks from them.  “What?  You can’t deny that she seems to defy logic.”</p><p>“Perhaps her near death experience has made her so.”  Charlotte said to her sister.  Although nearly being accosted in the streets of London had made Charlotte just the opposite.</p><p>“I hoped to see her before I go.”  Esther found a couple pair of inquisitive eyes on her.</p><p>“Go?  Go where?”</p><p>“I am going to travel with my aunt’s cousin and daughter.  I shall be back in a few months.  It will give the town some time to forget Edward’s’ outburst.”</p><p>“Will you write to us?”</p><p>Esther smiled politely.  “Of course.  Who else will I be able to share my seething remarks to?”  The girls laughed at her.  Esther spotted the gentlemen approaching.  She had managed to avoid Babington up until now.  Charlotte glanced at them as they gave a warm approach.</p><p>“Miss Heywood, Miss Heywood, Miss Denham,” Parker spoke for the men.  “We were looking for Miss Stormi.”</p><p>“She is out walking with Mary and the children down the shoreline.”  Charlotte pointed to them way off in the distance.</p><p>“Ah, there they are.”  The group left leaving Babington with Esther.</p><p>“Are you well?”  He asked her politely.</p><p>“Very well., thank you.  I leave today for Italy.”  She said as they slowly walked towards the former group.</p><p>“You are leaving?”</p><p>“I am taking some time for myself.  It is very unnerving to not to know who you are, or even which way is up.”  Esther glanced at Stormi who was playing with Henry.  “I imagine it is far worse for someone who has no family.”</p><p>“She does seem to be pretty resilient.”  He followed Esther’s gaze to the young lady.</p><p>“Can she be anything but resilient?  Although I imagine it is quite a different story when she is alone.”  </p><p>“I’m sure Tom will make sure she is protected.”</p><p>He heard Esther let out a scoff.  “Really?  Tom is a monomaniac, who is treading bankrupting his entire family.  How is he going to give her protection?  He is likely to exploit her talent if he thinks it will save his hide.”</p><p>He stopped her.  “And just what is it you want me to do?”</p><p>Esther looked at him and let out a sigh.  “Can you not look after her?”</p><p>“What?” He asked slightly in disbelief.  “You want me to look after her?”</p><p>“Why not?  You were willing to marry me to save my reputation.”</p><p>“Miss Denham,”</p><p>She gave him her usual look of aloofness.  “Babington, we both know you have far more connections.  Certainly, there must be someone in your sphere that needs a wife if not you.  She is pretty and quite frankly, her playing at the pianoforte is explementary.  I would imagine it would be easy for her to learn not to be so open with her opinions.  Even Aunt Denham believes she can find her a match and you know how happy that will make her if she can put a feather in her cap.”</p><p>“But why not just let your aunt handle it?”</p><p>“I do not trust my aunt to take her feelings into any consideration in the matter.”</p><p>“Why are you wanting this?”</p><p>Esther looked at the girl one last time.  “She reminds me of me, and she has no one.  I probably understand her circumstances far more than anyone in Sanditon.”  Esther glanced at him one last time and let out a slow breath.  “It is of no use Babington.  I do not wish to marry.  You deserve much more.”</p><p> </p><p>Mistaken Identity</p><p>They say that in the world, somewhere, for each person there is a doppelganger.  No further truth could be stated when Mr. Bromley looked at the young lady getting on the carriage of his sister, Mrs. LaRue and her daughter, Miss LaRue.  He had to blink several times as if he were living some sort of weird alternate universe.</p><p>Did not his cousin, Mr. McKinley, just remark to him earlier this week, that his daughter had perished?  He had last seen Miss McKinley about a year ago at the Arabian regatta, when Mr. Campion had mistaken her for some other lady, he swore he knew.  Unfortunately, for Mr. Campion, the escorts around Miss McKinley were of the kind that acted first before asking questions.  Prince Fritzwilliam was just one of many that was enamored with his cousin.  He had taken protecting her innocence very literally.</p><p>He could not blame him.  Had he been a younger man, he might himself have tried to compete for the girl’s affection.  She was her mother’s daughter, albeit with a tendency to run wild, even after all those years at boarding school.  Mr. Bromley could not fathom why Mr. McKinley would let her run wild all those early years, but he would simply say that it was best that for her to live her life before she found her gilded cage of her station.</p><p>Mr. Bromley would scoff at his cousin for that.  Station?  Sure, her mother was of an important family who had ties to the Prince Regent, but who did she marry?  A man that breed horses.  Grant it, the horses were of the finest caliper and as the sole source of calvary horses for her majesty’s service, he was not exactly hurting for money.</p><p>Spending all that time with Mrs. Campion, he finally gleaned some of that society gossip to which she was so keen for.  Mrs. Campion was no doubt glad to be out of Sussex when he had received the news.  Eliza hated wearing black, even when she was supposedly mourning for her own husband.  Would not she be interested in knowing that the girl that had caused the demise of Mr. Campion had met the same fate (although perishing at sea was probably quicker than the slow death of a bullet).</p><p>However, Mr. Bromley remembered that Eliza had gone off for a fortune.  His brother had told him that she was carrying his child.  As he had been there at the reading of Mr. Campion’s will (under the guise of being a solicitor), he knew she would not marry him.  His income would be nothing compared to that she would be able to retain as the widow of Mrs. Campion.  Of course, the baby complicated matters.</p><p>But what if he was able to find that Miss McKinley was not dead?  Certainly, as his only child, she would have quite the inheritance.  Just who though did he know that would be willing to pay for that kind of information?</p><p>Looking at Mr. Dixon, Mr. Bromley announced that he would be traveling to see Mr. Howard in London.  Mr. Howard always liked a good gamble.  If they would split her inheritance, Mrs. Campion would certainly come back to him.  Mr. Howard was always looking for a wife.  He liked horses.  They had something in common already.  He would not care if she ran around in trousers if he were able to break her spirit into submission.  He did not doubt Mr. Howard still knew how to break in a filly.</p><p>He found Mr. Howard in the upper room at Mrs. Harries boarding house.  Third to horses and food, women rounded out the list of things of Mr. Howard’s favorite things.  Mr. Bromley had not been in a boarding house for some time as Eliza took up his free time.  However, it had been a short while and he had spied a young blonde looking at him most appreciatively.  The liquor flowed freely between them in Mr. Howard’s private room while they discussed the situation at hand.</p><p>He would marry the girl and pass her off as Miss McKinley who did not perish at sea but had arrived at a different port.  Finding refuge in a relative (technically since Bromley was a cousin of sorts), she took a tour with them buying Mr. Howard time to break in his new wife and get her with child.  She would undoubtedly be a proper wife by the time the paperwork could be verified, and Mr. McKinley could easily be persuaded that her new behavior was that of a loving wife.  </p><p>Their looks were easily enough passed.  Hopefully, the new lady knew how to play the pianoforte (if not, Howard would have to ensure she practiced being decent at it) although they could also say due to her current condition (pregnant) that she no lingered cared to play.</p><p>Mr. Howard thought it was a sound plan.  He would go see this girl as having spent some time on McKinley Farm to see if she did indeed look like the young girl he remembered.  Drinking to their successful venture, Mr. Bromley finished the night off with the young blonde that he had encountered on the way in the door.</p><p>He woke the next day in the room Mr. Howard had paid for and his entertainment from the night gone.  His head was on fire from the amount of liquor he had consumed which was unusual for him, but truth be told, he needed the extra fire.  That young pup, Miss Clara, had put him through his paces.  Her stamina had put Mrs. Campion’s to that of an old dog ready to die.  Maybe he needed a younger wife.  If Eliza were not carrying his child, he would possibly contemplate that.</p><p> </p><p>Clara took the money, and she ran once Mr. Bromley was sleeping soundly.  She hoped that he would not remember her come the day of reckoning.  The man liked to talk.  Boy was he a talker.  The more she gave him to drink, the more he sang his song.  He would not be the first of that kind she had to entertain.  However, he mentioned a name.  A name that she had heard around the London Theater on the lips of none other than Lord Jennings.</p><p>She had hoped that McKinley would had remember her from her truly short stint of an understudy.  Lady Harrison had scoff at McKinley for wasting time teaching Miss Brereton how to play.  However, McKinley had said that if Clara had shown interest in playing, she would take the time to show her how to play.  Then, her uncle had taken advantage of her and through some divine intervention, she had been sent as a ward to Aunt Denham.</p><p>Clara though had no one.  She at first, had thought that Esther would be her friend, until Edward had played them against each other.  She laughed thinking about how Edward had jingled some coins at her the other day, but when they were alone, he could not rise to the occasion.</p><p>“Poor Edward only now do you truly realize how much you love someone that will never return that love,” she scoffed at him.  Her anger was no more directed at him than it was at her.  If he had only treated her slightly better, she would had loved him with all his faults.  But no, he was in love with that half-sister of his.</p><p>It was strange that she had not heard any bans being read about Lord Babington and Esther, although perhaps Esther was making him go through some sort of courtship to ensure he was not like Edward.  Clara scoffed at that.  She could barely count on one hand of the men that she knew that were not like Edward.</p><p>Lord Jennings was busy in his office gathering some paperwork when she walked into his office.  “Ah, Miss Brereton, I was not expecting you.”</p><p>She looked around nervously.</p><p>Lord Jennings took a deep breath as he watched her.  “Well?”</p><p>“I, um, I heard something last night and I thought you should know.”</p><p>He gave her a look of incredulity.  “I have yet another love child?”</p><p>She laughed.  “What?  No.  About McKinley.”</p><p>“McKinley?”</p><p>“Yes, the young lady that used to teach me piano.”</p><p>Lord Jennings he shook his head.  “I know who Miss McKinley is.  I am just inquiring as to how her name was brought up in a bordello.”</p><p>Clara flushed but pushed on.  “I was entertaining a certain gentleman who said that” she looked around and closed the door to which Jennings gave her a curious glance, “had seen a lady that looked like her and they were going to pass her off to get her inheritance.”</p><p>Lord Jennings let out a sigh.  “Do you know how often I hear of these tales of human trafficking?”</p><p>“Yes, I know that, but apparently, they say this lady is so much a doppelganger that even Mr. McKinley will not be able to discern it and by the time anything can be done, they will have ransom her off only to find Mr. Howard married to her and carrying his child to secure the inheritance.”</p><p>“Do you know how crazy this tale of yours sounds?”</p><p>Clara let out a sigh, sat down and swallowed her tears.  Her present condition was affecting her tremendously.  “I know and I know how little you think of me, but McKinley had always shown a kindness to me when no one else would.  What if that lady really is her?  I do not have the means to validate such a crazy story and I have no connections either.  I could not live with myself if I did not at least tell someone that could.”</p><p>Lord Jennings let out a breath.  “Give me the names, Miss Brereton.  I will have my man look into it.”  Clara got up and went to leave when he called out to her.  “Miss Brereton?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Jennings?”</p><p>“Come by in two weeks.  See Mr. Bruelien, he will put you on the payroll and for god sakes, stay out of Mrs. Harries’ den.  She will likely sell you off if she thinks she could make some money.”</p><p>Clara’s eyes got wide.  “You are hiring me?”</p><p>“Heaven forbid, yes.  I need a secretary, but I am going out of town.  You can start when I return.  You will have respectable employment and I will do the same for you that I have done for Mulligan.  Stay respectable, keep your job.  This is your redemption Miss Brereton.  I suggest you take it firmly by both hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Jennings let out a sigh.  First, Mulligan goes and disappears out of London.  Second, he comes across a letter with Orion’s token with a warning that that McKinley was in a dangerous situation by a sailor in the navy by the name of Molyneux.  Third, the dock master had been killed and ships logs were missing.  Ship logs usually did not go missing unless someone did not want them found because they carried illicit cargo.  However, the log for the Britannia though contained some additional information.  The name of an especially important guest, the daughter of the future Duke of Sussex.</p><p>There were two possibilities.  Mulligan, who had known McKinley and thus would had recognized her name in the log, had taken the log to protect her.  Often, he had followed her around the theater like a shadow.  In fact, they had dubbed him the Phantom, as often as they found him in the shadows watching McKinley.  Jennings had a private conversation with him over the years and knew there was deep fascination with her, but he would cut off his right arm before he would let anything happen to her.  The second, was that her ship did go down and she managed to get rescued.  Of course, that led to a variety of other possibilities.  She could had been rescued by a slave ship.  She could have washed up on some foreign shore.  She could be dead.</p><p>The fact that someone was looking for the ship logs (for other people that were not known to have been hired by the family) meant that they too had heard there was precious cargo on board and had managed to deuce enough information that the ship had landed in Antigua.  They had managed to get lynch men to her location, which meant at the very least Jennings and the rest of the family were working behind schedule.  If she landed anywhere, she was likely to be kidnapped once the information was pieced together by the wrong people.</p><p>Now, there was a sighting of someone that resembled her enough to be her.  Bromley was McKinley’s cousin.  Certainly, if he thought the resemblance was close enough, then that alone should be investigated.  The thing that plagued Jennings though, was why would Bromley get involved in a kidnapping?  He had a comfortable estate in Sussex.  A problem for someone else.  He would give the information to Lord Darling and let them all figure that out.</p><p>In the meantime, he needed to go to Sanditon.  Lady Worchester had asked him to get involved of trying to increase the attraction of the beau monde for her new friend Charlotte Heywood.  He was glad for the distraction.  There were far too many plots going on in London for him to keep track of them all.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. LaRue and her daughter Rebeca were pleasant company to Esther’s surprise.  She feared Miss Rebeca though was scared more of acting improper and receiving the quick reprimand from the lady maid that accompanied them as well.  Mrs. Elsway was a wife of a captain in her majesty’s navy.  They had two grown boys, also serving in the navy, proudly following in their father’s footsteps.  Her husband was out to sea on a special assignment for the Duke of Sussex.</p><p>Esther learned that he had been awarded the privilege of escorting the Duke of Sussex’s granddaughter from the colonies back to England.  Apparently, she had gone there for some formal education and when she returned, she would be introduced into court.</p><p>Normally, Esther would had not paid two cents to the conversation, however, Mrs. LaRue had studied her so closely she felt like she was some sort of science experimentation when Mrs. LaRue finally explained why she had been observing her so.</p><p>“I’m sorry my dear, it is just you look so familiar to my husband’s cousin.  She perished last week.  She would be on this tour with us if not for that.”</p><p>“I am sorry to hear that.  Was she married?”</p><p>Mrs. LaRue laughed.  “Married?”  Mrs. LaRue looked at her daughter who actually hid a small smile.  “She was like a dandelion, always blowing in the wind, you know the white part that scatters everywhere.  She was into all sorts of mischief.  She would be nineteen this year.  Her father, bless his heart, took it deeply.  He just lost his own wife not a year ago.  <br/>A second loss so soon.  Terrible for a man to handle.  She had plenty of offers though, just she was still feeling the loss of her mother.  What about you dear?”</p><p>“Yes, I am my parents died when I was little.  I really don’t remember them much.”  Except when she dreamed about them, which for the most part had subsided over the years, except during bad nights.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.  Do you play the pianoforte?”</p><p>“I’m poor at it.  I’m afraid I didn’t have the gumption to practice.”</p><p>Mrs. LaRue laughed.  “Yes, I keep telling Rebeca the same thing.  McKinley excelled at it.  She was my husband’s cousin.  Her mother was a concert pianist and had taught her when she was old enough to sit up.  Then, they had sent her to study under all the masters, no expense was spared.  And, oh, did she have the talent.  She could take some simple song like a nursery song and turn it into something explentiary, all by tone.  She hardly ever would read the sheet music.  She could hear something once and play it back easily, although sometimes it took a few times to get it simply perfect.”</p><p>“And I look like her?”</p><p>Mrs. LaRue smiled.  “Your hair color is a little lighter, but yes, very close.”</p><p>Esther looked at the lady across from her.  “And how did she die?”</p><p>“Oh, the ship she was on was caught up in that terrible storm last week.  No survivors from what I hear.  It was said that a nearby naval ship was nearby but had sustained severe damage itself and could not lend assistance.  It would not have mattered.  A lightning strike had struck the cargo bay where they kept the gun powder.  It is a blessing that none had survived such an ordeal.”</p><p>Esther looked at all of them in the carriage in disbelief.  Lady Denham had commented that Stormi had looked a lot like her when they had taken tea together.  Was it possible that this McKinley girl was the same girl that had washed upon their shores?</p><p>“What is the matter my dear?”</p><p>Esther could not believe the coincidence of such an occurrence.  The timing though could not be denied.  She needed to think of it some more.  “I just never thought I would meet anyone that would know someone lost at sea.”</p><p>“Well, let us not dwell on such sad news.  Now, tonight, we will arrive at the Chateau.  You will get to meet the ambassador, Mr. Gregory.  He is a delightful and pleasant young man.  A bit of a handsome devil, but a man of high caliber.”</p><p>Esther smiled as she heard the lady prattle on.  Apparently, Lady Denham had given Mrs. LaRue instructions to introduce Esther to any available men, of good stock, while she was on her adventure.  Points to Lady Denham.  She would be sure to say something in her letter to her.</p><p>The first two days of traveling was exciting to Esther.  The ladies were pleasant, the sights were beyond anything she could had imagined and for once in her life, Esther was laughing.  Esther was drawing and chronicling her journey.  Esther Denham was happy.</p><p> </p><p>Redemption</p><p>Edward sat in disbelief in his modest room that he had taken when he had gotten paid for the information on Mulligan.  He had gone to a room with Clara but for once, her charms had failed her.  Laughing at him, she had given him his money back to add insult to the injury of failing to raise to the occasion.</p><p>Not much else he could do, Edward decided to catch up on the local news of the last few days in the London Times.  A lot of scattered damage the coast lines due to the severity of the storm.  Edward thought just momentarily about Denham Place.  The roof probably collapsed if the storm had been that bad when it landed at Denham Place.  The thought that had Esther and him were still living there, it could had easily collapsed on either of them.  Most likely Esther, as her favorite sofa had been closest to the part that had already been leaking.</p><p>He examined his life over the last few weeks.  It was not something at all that could be poetic, a tragedy to be sure.  He was the male relation.  He should had been the one to inherit.  However, he had gotten himself caught up with Clara.  He would not have done so had Esther been his wife.  Why else did he have petty conquests?  Because he was not that kind of rogue to take advantage of Esther, so he had to find his pleasure elsewhere.  Having Esther so close at hand had been torment by itself.  She had allured him as she walked around so enticingly.  She may had been a maid; she had picked up enough about the tips of seduction easily enough.</p><p>It was no wonder Babington had taken a keen to her, especially when she played hard to get.  Certainly, there were plenty of women that were willing.  One that did not droll at his look was an allurement to him.  She had played him against him.  “Maybe our aunt has done us both a favor.”  She had basically told him that was her notice that he needed to stop playing games.  However, he wanted the money.  What good would a title be without money to live by it?</p><p>He would need to continue the male line, which would mean children.  Children were not cheap.  Esther needed to be practical.  Did she not realize this?  Obviously not, as she could not see that his seduction of Clara had to be accomplished to ensure their inheritance.  Was it not she that had said it was his job to seduce and disgrace Clara?</p><p>Flipping through the Times, he expected to see the announcement of Esther to Lord Babington.  However, after he gone through several and found none, a curious spark entered his mind.  There would only be two reasons.  Either Babington refused to marry her due to his accusation at the ball (in truth, he had done that not just because he was drunk, but because he thought Aunt Denham would realize they would need to be married to keep the scandal out of London) or she yet refused him again.</p><p>If the first, then could very well mean Esther be without protection.  Did Aunt Denham condemn her as well?  Where would she had gone?  If the latter, did she still love him despite her saying there was no future for them?  A woman scorn generally would cause a gentleman to proceed carefully.</p><p>Edward took to his writing desk to make some inquiries.  If she was still in Sanditon, then he would know what to do.  If she was in London, then he would track her down.  While she may still be angry with him, deep down she would still love him.  Love that had survived the death of their parents, through the hard times, through the betrayal and hopefully, for its rebirth.</p><p>His answer came quickly from an acquaintance in London.  Esther had gone to travel with Mrs. LaRue, who turned out to be a cousin to Aunt Denham.  Holding his gold pocket watch from his uncle, the last of his true possessions, Edward kissed it before walking into the lender shop.  He would need the funds to catch up to Esther.</p><p>If she refused him, then there was nothing left for him in England anymore and it would not matter.  If, however, time had allowed her to reflect on their relationship, then it was well worth a loss for her heart.</p><p>Consequently, Edward found him sitting in a carriage next to a large man by the name of Mr. Howard.  The two had struck up a conversation about gambling and horses.  Mr. Howard was a good gambler, but Edward had managed to win several pounds from him.  It was a refreshing pace to find that he was back on an upward track in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Smell-Another piece washes on the shores of Sanditon; if Stormi can handle the smell, it might just be enough to jog her memory<br/>Misery Loves Company-Pieces are starting to come together<br/>Fire and Brimstone-Otis wakes up in the hospital; Lord Jennings goes to Sanditon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Smell</p><p>The gentlemen caught up to Mary, Stormi and the children quickly.  Some of the townsfolk had found a horse washed upon the shore that had been caught up in a rocky cove.  Apparently, the horse had managed to make it to the shoreline, but either was injured upon arrival or had hurt itself trying to get out of the cove.</p><p>Mary took the children back to Trafalgar House while the others went to see the horse.  Parker was not sure it was a good idea, but for some reason the good doctor thought it was just another opportunity to possibly jog Stormi’s memory.  Crowe’s was sure that the smell alone would cause the ladies to faint.  There were two reasons for his enjoyment of this.</p><p>One, he was a most willing gentleman to catch a particular young lady.  The second, well Crowe had simply thought it was too easy to pass up a gentleman’s bet on which one would doubtless to faint first.  Babington had simply scoffed at Crowe’s goading, but he still had agreed to join.</p><p>“I imagine the scene might be pretty gruesome,” Sidney said walking next to Charlotte.</p><p>Charlotte looked at him and gave him a polite smile.  “I believe Alison and I are quite capable.  We did grow up on a farm Mr. Parker.  We have seen dead animal carcasses before.”</p><p>“Of course, Miss Heywood.”  Sidney smiled back at her.  “I was not implying you would not be able to handle seeing just a sight.  If there is anything I know about your fortitude, is that you are quite capable.”  He glanced back at the lady walking towards the back of the group.  “I am not certain about your friend.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced back at Stormi.  “She just had a rough night.  I found her in the library looking at some maps.”</p><p>“Maps?”</p><p>“Yes, I had to point out where Sanditon was.  We spoke of some other places, from what I have learned from my own father’s library, but seeing that we have not ever traveled anywhere, I could not describe the county to her.”  </p><p>“Did any pique her interest?”</p><p>“She just asked some general questions about some of the things I was able to relate.”  Charlotte looked at Mr. Crowe who was smirking at something her sister had inquired on the shoreline.  “What is so comical?”</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Crowe was just informing me about some of the coves in this area.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at Sidney giving him an inquisitive look, who quickly decided to engage Babington into conversation and escape the fall out of having to clarify Crowe’s unmerciful remark meant to embarrass him about the cove incident.</p><p>Alison took Charlotte’s arm and they followed behind Sidney and Babington who were walking point with Crowe joining them.  Alison glanced back at Stormi, who had been subdued since early this morning.  Out of the group, she was walking the slowest and did not seemed inclined to partake of the conversation.</p><p>“Is she alright?”</p><p>“Last night was a little rough.  I do not think she slept too great.  I found her in the library.”</p><p>“What do you think will happen to her if she doesn’t get her memories back?”</p><p>“I do not know.”</p><p>“I was wondering if perhaps she might come to Willingden with us.  I thought to ask you for your opinion before sending word to mother.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced at her.  “It might be a good idea.  Why don’t you ask her about it?”</p><p>Alison gave her sister a smile and she stopped so she could walk with her.  “Stormi,” Alison said as the girl had not been paying attention and almost walked right into her.  Alison let out a laugh.  “Is your mind out to sea?”</p><p>Stormi gave her a polite smile.  “I’m sorry Alison.  I was just thinking about needing a nap.  I am really tired today.”</p><p>“Charlotte said you had trouble sleeping.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I fell out of bed and after that feeling, it had caused me to be restless.  I went to the library and just flipped through some books but could not really concentrate on anything.  The last thing I came across was a map that I studied to pass the time.”  She pulled out the horse out of her pocket.  “Lord Babington says the horse is Arabian.  I was trying to figure out where such a horse might come from.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure the horses are imported, but I would also wager there are some farms that breed them as well.”</p><p>Stormi gave her an appreciative look.  “And where would one find such a place?”</p><p>Alison smiled.  “Well,” she glanced up at Charlotte as her sister joined them, “not in Willingden.”</p><p>“Willingden?”</p><p>“Our home.  It is about a couple of days by coach.”  Charlotte said.</p><p>“We thought that perhaps you would like to visit our home with us when the season is over here in Sanditon.”</p><p>Stormi gave them an inquisitive look.  “You will not be staying?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed.  “I’m sure our parents will be wanting us back for the harvest.  We have fields of grain.  We also have cattle.  Some of our tenants have hay, and others have pigs.”</p><p>“No horses then?”</p><p>“Oh, we have horses, but not the kind like your token.  Ours are Shire horses.  They pull the wagons and ploughs.”</p><p>She glanced around and let out a silent sigh.  She just wanted to go home.  She gave them a polite smile.  “I will think about it.”</p><p>Alison squeezed her arm.  “Please do.  I’m sure our parents would be incredibly happy to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowe, I should give your ears a good boxing,” Sidney quipped lowly when the ladies were in their own discussion and not paying them any attention.</p><p>Crowe laughed and gave Parker a devilish smile.  “Sorry Parker, it was too easy to pass up the opportunity.  Besides, it wasn’t like I was the one to divulge such information.”  He let out a fake cough.  “A gentleman would had kept that information under his hat, even after drinking that fifth bottle.”</p><p>Babington let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Please do not encourage him.”</p><p>Babington held up his hands.  “I’m not!”</p><p>“You’ve been quiet since this morning,” Parker commented indirectly towards Babington.  He had been in a good mood when they had left the hotel in pursuit of the ladies.  However, after a conversation with Miss Denham, Parker had noticed that he had gotten reserved.</p><p>“Just a lot on my mind Parker.”</p><p>“He’s just worried about losing a few pounds today Parker.”  Crowe crooned into the conversation.  “Miss Stormi is already looking pale and we haven’t even gotten to our destination yet.  Speaking of which, just how much longer is this little jog?”</p><p>“We are almost there.  Mr. Hadsley had not relayed how bad of condition the horse is in.”</p><p>“I imagine we will discover that for ourselves.  I’m simply happy I ate rather light this morning.”  Babington quipped thinking about whether he might lose his breakfast.</p><p>Crowe rolled his eyes at him.  “Such a light weight Babbers.”</p><p>“Ha.  You forget I already dealt with dead bodies on the shoreline.  At least this time, it is just a horse.”</p><p> </p><p>Before they made it to the final destination, they had spotted several familiar faces standing around.  James and Fred waved over towards the group.  “I didn’t expect to see you here.”  James smiled at Charlotte as he stopped in front of her.  “Miss Heywoods, Miss Stormi.”</p><p>Sidney tried to refrain from giving James a dirty look.  He had noticed the way James had danced with Charlotte at the midsummer’s ball.   Not that he could blame him, Charlotte was beautiful, not to mention, as he had not continued the conversation from before he left, it was not as like he had made any formal declarations.  The reminder did cause him to clench his jaw.</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” James looked over to the gentlemen, “Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe.”  Both men gave him a slight tilt of their heads.</p><p>“How bad is it?”  Babington asked.</p><p>“It is a gruesome sight indeed,” Fred commented looking at Stormi as she had continued without them.  “I don’t know if I would be inclined to see if I didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I’d say the smell is far worse.”  James replied.  “Several of the workers expelled their breakfast.”  He looked at the ladies.  “Are you sure you want to go down there?”</p><p>Stormi already made up her mind as she had left them speaking with Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson.  There was a little bit of a climb around some of the rock cropping to get into the cove.  Parker had to watch as James had volunteered to help Charlotte before he could lend assistance.</p><p>Babington heard him let out a breath and laughed.  “Someone is trying to creep into your territory Parker.  Best you get Tom’s situation resolved quickly.”</p><p>“I can’t make Lord Jennings show up an earlier than he offered.”  Sidney said with an expiated sigh.  “Nor is there any guarantee that he will even take up an investment.”</p><p>“It would be a good opportunity to showcase some local talent.”  Babington said looking towards Stormi who was being assisted by Fred and frowned.  He was sure Fred Robinson was not on Esther’s list of respectable suitors.  He had been thinking of gentlemen that he knew personally that might be interested in the young lady.   Of course, he knew a few gentlemen that might be interested, but he seemed to find fault with just about all of them.    He wondered if this what his mother was going through with Augusta and her first season.  He made a mental note to send her a post.  If anyone that had a list of potential suitors (more so than Lady Denham), it would be his mother.</p><p>The smell was indeed overwhelming as they caught it before they made it to the actual carcass.  Crowe was disappointed that none of them fainted.  They even managed to hold their breakfast back as well.  Sidney found Charlotte’s keen interest in the sight amusing, if not slightly concerning.  The ladies all got close enough to conduct a physical inspection along with a member of the Odiham Agricultural Society, who had sent a student to study the carcass, by the name of Mr. Willowbee.</p><p>Mr. Willowbee was interested in the young ladies that were talking up a storm between themselves as they inspected the animal.  The gentleman studied the young man who they could not deny was a very agreeable man.  Apparently, the ladies had all agreed as well as they watched the interaction between them.  The smell though did not seem to upset them as much and the gentlemen had found themselves slightly retreating from standing so close.</p><p>Charlotte and Alison had finished their inspection and went to join the gentleman.  Sidney gave Crowe a grin as Alison seemed to be a little bit under the weather compared to her sister.  “Well, Miss Heywood, did you get a good enough inspection?”</p><p>Charlotte looked at him and let out a sigh.  “I believe I will be happy if I do not have to examine such any further.”  Charlotte glanced back at Stormi, who was in deep conversation with Mr. Willowbee.  “Stormi says we should just continue our day without her.  She is inclined to stay with Mr. Willowbee as he is going to do some further inspection and does not know how long she will be here.”</p><p>Babington studied the man further and Crowe gave him a perplexed look.  “What?”</p><p>“Just curious as to why you seem so interested in a horse carcass.”  Crowe gave him a slight grin as the ladies had gotten in a discussion with James and Fred before he lowered his voice, “or is it something else?”</p><p>Babington rolled his eyes at Crowe.  “Should we go then?”</p><p>Crowe grinned.  “I’m ready to go.  One dead horse is just like any other dead horse.”  Crowe walked off to offer his assistance to Alison to head back towards a more pleasant walk.  Babington glanced one last time towards Stormi before heading back with the others.</p><p>The gentlemen delivered the ladies back at Trafalgar House while they headed to the hotel for some entertainment.</p><p>Crowe grinned at his friends as he poured wine in their cups.  “I’m eternally thankful that I no longer have that foul smell in my nostrils.”</p><p>“I’m glad to know that it seemed to be a draw with the reaction.  I’m sure you wished Miss Heywood had not been so capable like her sister,” Sidney said while he smoked.</p><p>“I’m sure if we had stayed longer, I would had emerged victorious,” Crowe crooned while they all let out some laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Misery Loves Company</p><p>Stormi sat on the beach late in the day.  She had spent a good portion of the day with Mr. Willowbee, who observed her as much as he did as the horse.  He had been full of information about horses and of such they had plenty to discuss while they closely examined the dead horse.</p><p>A white Arabian, much like the token that Stormi fumbled with in her pocket, when she was thinking of something that she felt she needed clarification on.  It was determined that, by the horse’s teeth, she was a young mare.  Not that young, as they had determined she was carrying a foal.</p><p>Once Mr. Willowbee had a sketch of the horse and had taken his measurements, he was about ready to nod towards the men that would pull the carcass back into the sea.  The wind had caught the horse’s mane and revealed a mark that had previously been missed.  Upon closer inspection, Stormi and he determined it to be a Martlet on a lozenge.  Mr. Willowbee blinked several times, but other than letting out a small gasp, did not comment right away.</p><p>Only after the horse had been removed from what little beach area, did he turned to look at Stormi, very sternly although she was gazing off watching the horse be claimed back by the waters.  Their walk back towards town, he had confided in her, that the horse’s mark was incredibly unique.  He did not elaborate on it and she had not inquired further.  </p><p>Upon arriving back in town, they had gone their separate ways.  He, towards the hotel, and her towards the beach.</p><p>She could not remember exactly, but she was familiar with the mark.  Not just a passing familiarity, but it meant something significant to her.  It was important and as such, she decided it needed further examination.  Taking one last look out to sea (as if she were waiting for some ship to appear on its horizon), she walked back into town to seek counsel of someone who upon their occupation might know.</p><p>As she walked into the library, she was greeted by none other than the vicar, who in his spare time, devoted the expanding of his mind upon reading, although most of the time, his particular interest was secular in nature (although the ladies had discussed that based on his sermons and conversations with Mrs. Griffiths), Mr. Hankins was toting the line between being worldly and godly.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Stormi, I missed you this morning at services.”</p><p>Stormi looked up and gave him a polite smile.  “I’m sorry but there was a find on the beach that Dr. Fuchs thought I should take a look at it as quickly as possible.”</p><p>He kind of frowned at her in disappointment and she felt the need to defend her actions.</p><p>“It was a horse that washed upon the shore and Mr. Hadsley was going to push the carcass back into the water.”  At that, he seemed to acknowledge that it had to be done sooner than later.  “A Mr. Willowbee from the Odiham Agricultural Society was making notes of the horse and it was discovered that the horse had a small brand along its mane.”</p><p>“Horses usually are marked for ownership, although it would be more common on its flank.”  Mr. Hankins commented thinking that he had enlightened her.</p><p>She gave him a halfhearted smile.  “Yes, but this one was concealed Mr. Hankins.  It seemed strange.”</p><p>“What was so strange about it?”  He asked and she described it to him.  Taking out a sheet of paper, he drew what she described.  “Like this?”</p><p>The bird was incorrect, but the general observation was.  “Yes, although the bird was slightly different.  What do you make of it?”</p><p>Mr. Hankins thought for a moment and went and pulled out a book.  Flipping through the pages, when it came to a page that he was looking for, he handed the book to her.  </p><p>“Does this match more to what you seen?”  He watched as Stormi furled her eyebrows together.  She nodded her head affirmative.  He went and pulled out another book and handed it to her.  Taking the book back to Trafalgar House, she glanced at the Heywood’s who were playing with the children and excused herself to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, she was back on the beach close to where Babington said that he found her.  She had run into Fred and while the ladies were in discussion with James about the cleanup of the burnt building.  Using some mild flirtation, he came out carrying a bottle in a bag that she wrapped it in her shawl that she carried out to the beach.</p><p>She had begged off the company needing some time to think while James and Fred walked with the ladies.  How long she had been there, she could not be for certain.  It had been long enough for her to drink half the bottle Fred got for her though.</p><p>The information swirled around her head and slowly the fog that had predominately dominated her mind was dissipating.  There had been a little trouble on the dock as they got on the ship late in the night.  The captain was eager to depart as he wanted to ensure the safety of his passenger more than worried about the storm that was looming on the horizon.  Believing his ship would be fast enough to outrun the storm, they had departed.</p><p>However, while they managed to escape that storm, they had gotten off the normal route and found themselves being pursued by a slave ship.  Under normal circumstances, her majesty’s naval ship would not be trifled with.  However, this particular ship had been retrofitted to look more like a small merchant ship and as such they thought they were easy pickings.</p><p>Captain Elsway knew that a larger naval ship would not be too far away, and they turned towards the protection that the bigger ship could afford them.  Caught up between the slave ship and a violent storm, the Britannia struggled.  When the mast broke, they were flaying as they were tossed upon the waves.  McKinley had gone to check on the horses who were in the hold of the belly of the ship.  She had kept to herself, taking only one of her father’s man with her as turbulent things were going, she had figured they would be too busy to take note of her.</p><p>However, unbeknownst to her, someone had taken note of her and the cargo to which she had been escorting.</p><p> </p><p>Babington took a short nap after a round of cards with his friends.  Crowe had taken a siesta of a different nature.  He got up and looked out his window before sitting at the small desk in his room.  He decided to write out a list of names.  Part of him wanted to do as Esther had asked in assisting the girl, the other part was still angry that Esther still would not see the value of such an eligible match.  Did she not realize the protection he could provide, not just financially?  He had awakened in a fine mood this morning despite the second rejection.  When Dr. Fuchs had found Parker in the hotel dining room eating breakfast, he had mentioned that Mr. Hadsley had found the horse washed upon the shore.</p><p>The men had wrapped up eating breakfast in search of the ladies, whom Parker had seemed to believe it was most likely Charlotte would had taken a walk as he observed her to do most days.  Babington thought that Miss Heywood was a good match for Parker.  He had finally seen his friend emerge behind his wall that he had built all those years after Eliza ran off to get married to a man with greater fortune.</p><p>Babington thought about that year in society that Sidney had met Eliza.  He had been so surprised that a lady of beauty would had taken interest in a second son.  Sidney had not had a lot of money in those days, but he was hardly desolated.  Eliza would have had a comfortable life.  Maybe not one with a servant for every little whim of her desire, but she still would have had some servants.</p><p>Most of the ladies of his acquaintance were really like Eliza.  They had all grown up in a comfortable lifestyle with servants at hand for just about anything.  Miss Perry’s family was much like Sidney’s family.  She had several sisters all looking to make a good match.  He had heard her mother talking about such an advantageous marriage that would afford her other sisters the same.  That alone was not condemning.  All mothers seemed to be interested in making such arrangements for their daughters.</p><p>He had been prepared to make her an offer of marriage.  However, he had overheard her speaking with another lady at the theater.  She had simply declared that she would not ever love a man like him.  The other lady inquired further, and she had spoken openly.  She had heard he had a child by a maid in Germany.  Instead of asking him if that was true, she was there proliferating the falsehood. </p><p>It was part of the reason why he had gravitated towards Esther.  She was one to not say what she thought, at least to him.  There were no pretenses.  She was getting to the point of becoming a spinster.  He had heard rumors around town that perhaps she was in fact not a lady which was why she had declined all those suitors.  ‘I don’t believe there are many of us that can say that they lived a life free from pretenses.’</p><p>Those words echoed to him from their walk when he had asked her hand.  He had just failed to realize that she had been speaking about the pretense of the relationship between her and her stepbrother.  True, he had found out there were not blood relatives, but he could see how society would not be accepting of such a match.  If he had married her, it was quite possible that he would had just been providing an alibi for her to finally have a full relationship with Edward.</p><p>While he had known men to take mistresses, and women to take lovers, he had seen the love between his parents who even after all this time shared the same marital bed.  Even when his mother had lost his brother.  It had only cemented their bonds of matrimony.  Then, after a long time, Augusta was born.  It had mattered not that she was not a second heir to the line.  It had only mattered that his mother had survived.</p><p>He had spoken to his father about it, only once, before he had himself been getting ready to swim in the waters of society to find a wife.  He had heard other men putting their wives aside for the sake of heirs.  His father had simply said that marriage was more than a business arrangement.  Lord Chester Babington had not set his sights on a prize that would increase his entitlements.  His forefathers had been brought up from nothing.  He reminded that Babington all men still ended up in the same size hole at the end of their life whether they be poor or rich.  He told his son to choose one that would choose him above all.  Putting the pen down, Babington went to take a walk.</p><p> </p><p>Parker had left a note with the innkeeper saying that he had gone off to speak with Tom if anyone was looking for him.  Crowe still had not risen out of his room.  Not wanting to sit around by himself, Babington strode towards Trafalgar House.  He would either end up in the company of the family or at the very least provide an alibi for Sidney to escape Tom’s grand plans.</p><p>Arriving there, he found Tom had gone off with Mary and children.  Sidney was in the study reading the paper when his arrival was announced.  Sidney sat the paper down and welcomed Babington in the house.  “It’s awful quiet.”</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh.  “My brother seems to think the arrival of Lord Jennings tomorrow will set everything in motion for Sanditon to be a grand attraction.  He dragged Mary and the children under the false pretenses of walking as a family to look at some of the properties to discuss which he would think would make better theater houses than the ones we made a list of.”</p><p>Babington let out a chuckle.  “So, the same old Tom?”</p><p>Sidney handed him a glass of port wine.  “The same old Tom.  He’s been having Mary comb through her old sheet music in hopes that Stormi will be able to play some for Lord Jennings to secure a show for the end of the season.”</p><p>Babington just shook his head and drank the wine.  “Just where are Tom’s house guests?”</p><p>“Out walking with Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson.”  Sidney caught the frown.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You aren’t worried?”</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh and gave him an inquisitive look.  “Care to take a walk on the beach?”</p><p>They had found the Heywood’s walking on the beach together.  Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson, they had been told, had been called back to town by Tom.  “Where is Miss Stormi?”  Parker asked them.</p><p>Alison was the first to respond.  “She’s sitting out by where she had washed up on shore.  She said she wanted some time to herself.”</p><p>“She’s been that way since she returned from seeing the horse this afternoon.”  Charlotte added to the conversation.</p><p>“She was there that long?”  Babington asked politely.</p><p>“I think she stopped by library.  She had come home with a book.”  Charlotte glanced to where she was sitting.</p><p>“Well, shall we go get her to escort her home?”  Sidney asked.  “It is getting late.  Mary should be expecting you home for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Fire and Brimstone</p><p>The first thing Otis was aware of was his physical condition.  He laid in a bed in a naval hospital.  His hands had been bandaged.  He had another wrapped around his head.  He had managed to turn his head and seen that indeed he was not alone.</p><p>He remembered the fire.  The loud boom.  The horses calling out in fright as they were tossed upon the waves.  Men calling out for aide.  Orders being called out by superiors.  His new assignment had spotted the smaller vessel being attacked by a slave ship.  Disregarding several regulations, especially with chain of command, Otis had gone to the bridge to inform the captain that on that smaller vessel was Captain Elsway and its First Mate Briar along with a Miss McKinley.</p><p>Otis had not seen a veteran man of the sea pale so quickly than he did of Captain Dodge, who had only for a mere second blinked at him before he started yelling out orders that seemed so contradictory in nature to what they were supposed to be doing that the First Mate Jackson had thought the man had taken leave of his senses.</p><p>Captain Dodge had managed to get the large naval vessel close enough to fire shots towards the slave ship to the point it had retreated as best it could its own violate state as it fought against storm and navy.  By the time they had closed the distance, the Britannia’s mast had crashed into the decking of the ship and it was taking on water.  Men were going every which way as the order had been given to abandon ship.</p><p>Otis then caught the glimpse in the lighting of the horses going off the ship and out to sea.  Otis yelled across the water towards McKinley who he had seen on the deck pushing the horses.  He also seen a man grab towards her.  He watched as she jumped overboard to escape both sinking boat and said man.  Then came the lighting strike, setting the boat on fire before it found its dry kegs of powder.</p><p>The remaining ship was now all on fire, the storm had intensified that even his own Captain could not get any closer.  They had fished out a few of the deckhands that had been spared.  King’s men they had been.  Otis looked around, he recognized a few of them.  Some had been from his own ship while the others he assumed had been from the Britannia.</p><p>After he had left the theater, he had gone to Sam’s to see if Mr. Sidaway had seen Mulligan.  As he walked away from Honey Lane, he found himself being accosted by some lynch men who were inquiring about Mulligan.  He had been knocked out.</p><p>A young nurse walked up towards him.  “I see you have finally awakened.  You have quite the concussion sailor.”</p><p>“How did I get here?”</p><p>“Some of your shipmates had seen you getting attacked.  Lucky for you, it was quite the uneven fight from what I hear.  Lord Jennings is likely to make it into some sort of play.”</p><p>“Lord Jennings?”</p><p>“Theater man you know.  Came upon the scene after you blacked out.  Brought you in his carriage he did.  Told the doctor to send for him as soon as you awaken.  Something to do with someone named McKinley.”</p><p>Otis leaned back and closed his eyes.  Jennings must had found the letter addressed to Mulligan.  </p><p> </p><p>Lord Jennings was a man of action.  Since there was not much that could be done (the detectives had already been given the information from Mr. Molyneux’s letter and Mr. Molyneux was current unconscious in the naval hospital), he decided to go to Sanditon as he had agreed.  Leaving instructions with his staff, at home and at the theater, that should Mr. Molyneux himself or someone acquainted with him should send for him, they were to send express post to Sanditon for him to return.</p><p>Lady Worchester had tasked him with bringing investment into Sanditon for a Miss Heywood, a new acquaintance of hers.  Susan was a cousin of sorts and even if she had not been, her influence in the ton meant that if he knew what was good for the goose, he would trek himself down there personally and make some sort of arrangement.</p><p>He had heard some talk at Mrs. Maudsley’s masque rout about the town having a regatta, but he had been busy planning for the arrival of the Duke of Sussex and his party to had gone then.  Susan had not been happy with him.  This was his penance for not going there the first time she had requested.</p><p>He arrived at the hotel late Monday afternoon only to find Lord Babington was not at the hotel.  Not surprising, since he was supposed to arrive on Tuesday.  He had inquired about Mr. Parker and while he had been looking for Sidney, he was informed that Tom Parker was in Trafalgar House, which was not far.  Opting to stay busy, Jennings stretched his legs and headed towards there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silence-McKinley's memory is back; Now it is time to make progress<br/>Heart’s Desire-Edward arrives in Paris and makes plans to visit Esther<br/>Mistakes Happen-the gentlemen head out of Sanditon for some fresh air and find another piece to the mystery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence</p><p>McKinley wrapped herself in her blanket as the sunlight began to pierce through the window of her room.  She had not drunk quite like she had last night for a long time and her tolerance, or the lack thereof, had been evident with the pounding of her head.</p><p>She had declined to return to Trafalgar House with the party, opting to continue to self-reflect her current situation and misery.  Unfortunately, Babington was not happy with her polite refusal of returning home.  McKinley let out a groan.  She never had so many people trying to dictate her life all at once and it was annoying.  </p><p>Lady Denham thought to find her a husband.  Tom was hoping she would use her talent at some sort of show to draw in visitors.  Mary, poor Mary, had hoped to make her a lady (as apparently coming home stumbling-slightly as she went up the stairs-was looked on poorly).  Dr. Fuchs’s was still endeavoring to return her memories to her.  Mr. Hankins was thinking of some sort of intervention was needed for some of her comment’s unbecoming of her feminine nature.  Fred, well his intention was obvious.  She was not quite sure what to make of Lord Babington’s dictation though.  She reflected on their conversation.</p><p>“You cannot stay out here alone,” Babington had said letting out a sigh as the others had returned to the house.  </p><p>“I do not need a babysitter Lord Babington.  I can assure you I am quite capable of taking care of myself.”</p><p>“I am not saying you aren’t capable of taking care of yourself.  I’m just saying perhaps you have forgotten society norms.”</p><p>McKinley let out a sigh as she decided to take another swig from the bottle.  “I would be happy to forget them.”  She had mumbled under her breath, but apparently, he had caught it.</p><p>“Your reputation,”</p><p>“Is not of your concern,” she said huffily taking yet another drink.  Thinking that would be the end of the conversation, Babington did the opposite of what she thought he would do.  He sat down next to her, close but still with just a bit of room between them.  “What are you doing?”  She wanted to wallow in her own misery by herself, not with an audience.</p><p>“If you aren’t worry about your reputation, why should I be worried about my own?”  He heard her scoff.</p><p>“I hardly doubt your reputation is in any danger of limiting any mothers pursuing you for their unmarried daughters.”  He let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“And what would you know about my reputation?”</p><p>“I’m speaking in general terms Lord Babington, not particulars.”  She offered the bottle towards him.  He hesitated but then took the bottle and took a drink himself.</p><p>There were a few minutes of silence between them.  “And here I thought you were some sort of clairvoyant.”</p><p>“Just some observations of society.”</p><p>“And what would some of those be?”</p><p>He heard her let out a sigh, obviously she was not really one for conversation.  “The ton tends to believe whatever they are told to believe.”</p><p>“Maybe you are a clairvoyant.”  There was another few minute of silence as he contemplated what to say (or ask).  He glanced at her through his peripheral vision.  “Bad day?”</p><p>McKinley dug her toes deeper in the sand and kept her gaze out to sea.</p><p>Talking to her was like talking to Esther.  However, unlike Esther, she was not breaking down into tears.  Whatever had transpired had not broken her.  It had made her angry.  Who she was angry with though was anybody’s guess?  He gave her the bottle back and watched her take another drink.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>She let out a sigh.  “Do you always feel the need to talk?”</p><p>He hesitated, but as he had already consumed a bit of alcohol earlier with Parker and Crowe, the added bit was finally enough to push his thoughts a different direction.  The new direction was dangerous territory.  It had not helped he was sitting next to a pretty girl who currently had her toes in the sand, boots and stockings sitting off to her side.  Perhaps he could make her day a little bit brighter.  He gave her an affable smile as he leaned towards her.  “Not always.”  Before he had done something, he should not have, a voice called out towards them.  He did not know whether to be happy or angry about it.</p><p> </p><p>McKinley peeped through her eyes.  She was not used to sleeping all day in bed and her body was revolting about her mind telling her to stay put.  She glanced at the small horse sitting on top of the book.  She had things to do.  She had places to go, but as she did not have so much as a shilling to her name, she was not sure how she was going to get there.</p><p>Well, that was not entirely true.  Orion would not have gone too far unless someone had corralled it in a pen.  With it being summer, he would undoubtedly be eating off the pastures around Sanditon.  Unless he had been injured.  He had gotten off the boat easy enough.  It was hard to say how he had faired being tossed about the waves.  He would had been worn out by the time they reached the shoreline.</p><p>Mentally, McKinley figured he would be no more than five miles out from the beach.  That would put him near Sanditon House and some of the nearby farms.  She had been at Sanditon House.  Lady Denham would had certainly said something if a horse had shown up not long after she did.  She would need to speak with Mary about the farmers around there.  Hopefully, Mary was not too upset with her.  </p><p>When she had returned to Trafalgar House, the kids had already been sent to bed.  The Heywood sisters had escorted her up to her room.  Mary had come up after the gentlemen had left to the hotel with a small tray.  Mr. Willowbee had been by to take his leave and had something to discuss with her.  He had waited a bit until Sidney had returned with the ladies.  Once he had heard she had remained on the beach, and not alone, he had departed.  He had not discussed as to why he wanted to speak with her before leaving.  Tom had asked him for information, but Mr. Willowbee was vague about the whole ordeal and did not elaborate.  </p><p>Mr. Crowe had shown up around the same time Mr. Willowbee left.  When he heard that Babington was still out on the beach, he had gone to go find him.  McKinley could still hear him crooning towards Babington as he spotted them.  McKinley was glad she was still in her room.  Babington had walked on a tight rope last night.  If Crowe had been just a minute later (or longer), no telling how much of a rogue McKinley would had learned about Babington’s character.</p><p>She was not fooling herself.  The man had just asked Esther to marry him a week ago.  There was no doubt of any affection there.  She was simply at the corner of time and opportunity.  She wiped away a stray tear.  She needed to avoid a particular gentleman.  Better still, she needed out of Sanditon before her reputation did get her in a serious situation.</p><p> </p><p>Heart’s Desire</p><p>Edward found himself sharing a meal with Mr. Howard the morning after their arrival in Paris.  They picked up their conversation.  Mr. Howard was in town looking for a relation.  Edward chuckled to himself thinking the same thing.  However, he hoped to make her far something more enduring.</p><p>“What is the matter with you?”  Howard asked him as Edward stared momentarily at his plate of food.</p><p>“I am trying to figure out the best way to approach a difficult subject.”</p><p>Howard scuffed at him.  “You must be talking about a woman.”</p><p>Edward gave him a perplexed look.</p><p>“Only women are difficult.  Everything else is simplistic.  Although I wager breaking in a wife is not much different than breaking in a horse.  I’ve had plenty of experience in doing <br/>that.”</p><p>Edward listened as Howard spoke of his time breaking in horses, being a trainer and then setting up his own modest horse farm.  “Not nearly as expansive as McKinley Farm where I learned my trade, but profitable enough.  I imagine before long though I will take a wife.  I have no desire to leave my estate to my feeble cousin.”</p><p>Edward scoffed thinking about Clara.  “I can completely sympathize with you on that friend.”  Edward studied the man.  His pockets must be deep if he thought he would find some wife willing to overlook his girth.</p><p>Howard caught the study of his person.  “Oh, I know.  I may not be the best looking of the bunch.  However, I am well endowed,” he let out a chuckle as his little two-way remark, “as evident of my estate.  I’m sure I will find a wife pleasing enough to marry me.”  And it really did not matter once his filly was broken.  She would consign herself once her reputation had been tarnished.</p><p>“Well, I shall be needing to go get ready.  I have a busy day today.  It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Mr. Howard.”  He tilted his head towards him before heading back up to his room to get ready.  He knew Esther well enough to know where she would be trying to go.  The Louvre Museum had always been on her travel list.  It was her mother’s favorite place to go.</p><p>He took a bath to wash the stench of travel off his body.  Dressing meticulously, Edward put a small ring inside his coat pocket.  He had taken it from the safety deposit box in London before the notice had been received by Lady Denham that he was not to have access.  Today was the true judgement day.  Either Esther would agree to become his wife, or he would sell the ring and use its proceeds to find his way to a dowager’s bed.  Either way, he intended to not be alone come nightfall.</p><p> </p><p>Esther wandered away from Mrs. LaRue and her daughter as she studied the paintings at the Louvre Museum.  Mrs. LaRue spent the morning speaking of the qualities of Mr. Gregory.  Esther just smiled politely at her but let her chatter on.  Mr. Gregory was a nice man, but even after these last few days, Esther had finally accepted her lot.  She loved a man who did not love her.  In that retrospect, she guessed she was like Babington.  </p><p>Of course, there are different types of love.  Mr. Hankins had prattled on about them during one of his sermons before he talked about ladies being flowers prepared to be plucked.  She had to sniffle out a laugh at the remembrance.  Phileo, Eros, Storge and Agape were the four types of love.</p><p>She imagined Babington’s confession of love was of Phileo-a tentative love.  He said it did not matter that she loved him not, just that she liked him and trusted him.  How could she trust him?  She barely knew him.  However, Edward she had known him, and she had trusted him.</p><p>Upon reflection though, did he not trust her?  She had told him to seduce and disgrace Clara.  When he did, she had turned on him.  Eros-that was the lustful love between Clara and Edward.  Esther thought about Tom and Mary Parker.  Storge-the long-term love.  Certainly, Mary had to have that kind of love to keep her with Tom as he kept putting the family in bankruptcy with his grand schemes.</p><p>A large man came over to speak with her as she stood in front of a large painting, “beautiful is it not?”  She turned to look at him and let out a sigh.</p><p>“It is although they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”</p><p>He let out a chuckle, “no truer words, Miss?”</p><p>Esther suppressed an eye roll.  “Denham.”</p><p>Mr. Howard smiled towards her, “well Miss Denham, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  Lucky for Esther, Mrs. LaRue came to her rescue.</p><p>“Miss Denham?”  Mrs. LaRue said as she approached them.  She looked at the man next to Esther.  Mr. Howard tilted his head towards them.</p><p>“Good day ladies,” he said politely as he walked off.</p><p>Mrs. LaRue looked at Esther.  “Strange.”</p><p>“Yes.  Yes, it was.”  She watched the man move away from them towards the exit.</p><p>Once outside, Mr. Howard spoke to his manservant.  “She will do.”  He then went to describe what she was wearing.  Once he got his instructions, the burly manservant went with two other servants.  They would follow Miss Denham and under the cover of darkness would they make their move.</p><p> </p><p>Mistakes Happen</p><p>Babington finally roused himself to join his friend’s downstairs for some deviled kidneys.  Usually the first to arrive, he knew he was bound to get slaughtered by a slew of questions, provocations and knowing Crowe, suggestive language.  If there had been anyway to avoid the lot, he would had done so rather than to find himself on the point of the needle.</p><p>Crowe had spotted him first and judging by the large devious smile he was bearing; he had already been the talk of conjecture.  Sidney gave him an inquisitive look as to trying to decide if Crowe had been feeding him a bunch of horse manure or more accurately a cliff note of the truth.</p><p>“Well, look who has finally decided to grace us with his presence this morning Parker,” Crowe said as Babington took a seat.  Crowe gave a look to Parker.  “Tell me, is that a look of a guilty conscious or amusement?”</p><p>Parker simply took a drag of his cigarette to contemplate Crowe’s observation.  They had all been friends for most of their lives.  They have all shared their joys (finding out just what did happen behind closed doors), sadness (loss of loved ones), indulgences (just how much could one tolerate before becoming a complete drunkard) and disappointments (ladies who had used them for ill purposes).</p><p>Babington, of course, was courting one failed relationship from a few years ago when he had thought himself in love with a young lady while he had studied in Germany.  It turned out that the young lady had been carrying another man’s child and was attempting to marry quickly to pass it off as another’s.  Had the lady simply been forthright from the beginning, she would had found Babington willing to please.  Instead, he had found out about it by a third party.  It had not kept London society from speaking of it in such a way that the child had been his, but because the lady was from poor connections his parents would not allow the match.  Thus, the child would be labeled his bastard by society.</p><p>Following that experience, was the one of Miss Perry.  Apparently, she had been the one to flame the rumors in London of his secret love child and had openly declared it to none other than Lady Darling one night in the London Theater, thinking that they were in each other’s confidence.  The latest of Miss Denham’s refusal (twice no less), Parker could not blame him if he had given up the pursuit and had opted to more gentlemanly pursuits and to take a mistress.</p><p>Stormi was a bit young, but as such, meant she would not of had many lovers.  A plus for one who did not want to have to worry about the others that had come before.  She could not remember her past and thus needed security to which Babington could easily provide.  Sanditon was not that far away from London to which he could keep her provided he did not want to parade her around London.  She was not ugly.  She may not have the refinement of Mrs. Campion, but with the right money, she could be polished up.  She certainly had talent.</p><p>The opposite side of the shilling though, what if she had been a lady and he had in fact had deflowered her.  Babington would no doubt make repair to that situation, despite any protests from his parents.  A marriage of convenience.  While it may not be ideal, Parker had seen their interactions.  Babington was at least attracted to her.  Certainly, there would be some affection.</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh, his thoughts drifting back towards Miss Heywood.  Shouldn’t a good marriage be based on mutual love and affection?  She had stated towards Lady Denham in defense of Georgiana’s refusal of Sir Edward.  “I believe it is neither Crowe.”</p><p>“Indeed, it is not,” Babington said as a matter of fact.  “There was nothing illicit going on when you came upon us.”  He spoke as if he was affronted.  “You will have Parker believing all sorts of sordid details.”</p><p>Crowe only simply glowered and laughed at his friend.  “And you will have Parker thinking you were some kind of saint, or where you in fact, helping the lady put her stocking back on?”  A normally jovial Babington would had made some sort of joke about it; however, Babington had taken a note out of Parker’s journal and had slammed his hand on the table.</p><p>“Do not speaking as if you came across the drawing room of Mrs. Harries.”  Babington knew that his tone could only mean one thing.</p><p>Crowe’s jesting backtracked immediately from his offense.  “Alright man, I was just saying.”</p><p>“I mean it Crowe.”</p><p>Crowe nervously cleared his throat.  “Point taken, I apologize.”  The conversation about the beach was dropped in favor of needing to get some fresh air.</p><p>“Lord Jennings should be here tomorrow.  I thought perhaps to take the horses out for a ride.  I have not seen the countryside for a bit and thought to look at my family’s old home along the cliffs.”  The gentlemen agreed that it was fine weather, and both could use the distraction.</p><p>After breakfast, they went towards the stables to have horses saddled up.  While they waited, they stood outside the hotel to smoke.  Crowe grinned as he saw Alison walking with her arm linked with her sister.</p><p>“Miss Heywood!”  He greeted Alison first before also acknowledging her sister, “Miss Heywood,”</p><p>“Good morning Mr. Crowe.”  Alison said politely.  She was not sure what to make of Mr. Crowe’s hot and cold behavior.  Her sister said that she would see if she could get Mr. Parker to make sense of it.  “Are you leaving?”  She hated that she sounded so needy.</p><p>He gave her a polite grin.  “My friends and I are going to go for a ride this morning to get some fresh air.”</p><p>“It is a good day for it,” Alison answered back politely.  Not sure what else to say, she was about to give up the conversation, but Crowe had decided he was not done speaking with her.</p><p>“What is it that you and your sister are out and about for?”  Crowe glanced at Charlotte.  “I do not see Miss Stormi with you.”  Taking a quick glance at Babington, he hid his smile knowing he was poking the bear again.</p><p>“Indeed, she has not left her room this morning.  She is feeling poorly.  I am afraid Lady Denham will not be happy she is not there to play on the pianoforte.”  Charlotte said looking over at Parker and Babington.</p><p>“Nothing serious I hope,” Babington said easily, wondering if perhaps she was feeling remorseful of her own behavior.  Perhaps, she was more concerned about her reputation than she had stated.</p><p>Charlotte smiled politely.  “No, I do not think so.  I do believe she just was up late that is all.”</p><p>A couple of stable hands brought the horses around.  “Miss Heywood,” Parker addressed Charlotte, “could you please let Tom know that I will be around this evening to discuss business matters.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled at him.  “Of course, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>Sidney smiled at Charlotte.  “Oh, and perhaps could you let Mary know I shall be back for dinner?”</p><p>Charlotte was smiling at Sidney.  “Do we not get an invitation as well?”  Crowe crooned glancing at Babington.  “At the very least, I should be happy to have a well-prepared meal.”  <br/>Babington glanced at Crowe knowing the man was trying to goad him into stirring the pot.  Letting out a small sigh, he could only acknowledge that he too would also like to come to dinner.</p><p>Alison took her arm as they watched the men depart on their horses.  “Well, that was an interesting turn of events.  Do you think something happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Once outside the constriction of town, the gentlemen gave their horses a wide birth and let them fly.  They took turns provoking each other to outdo each other.  From atop their horses, their cares disappeared as they enjoyed their outing.</p><p>Parker led them through the paths towards his old family home.  While it was not as a stately home like Trafalgar House nor was its Bedford Place, Parkfield Manor held Sidney’s heart when he thought of home.  The views of the sea from its rooms were something to behold as well as the vantage point of the sea cliffs.  It still had its gardens and stables.</p><p>Parker walked around examining the structure to see if there had been any storm damage.  Tom had said he had Mr. Stringer send some of the men over, however as strained at their working relationship was, Sidney decided it was best to do it himself.  Of course, there was another reason deep within him for such a visit.  If Lord Jennings could be persuaded to invest in Sanditon, along with a show that would bring society into town, then quite possibly Tom’s situation would be resolved, and he could finally finish that conversation with Miss Heywood.</p><p>Charlotte had said a walk among the sea cliffs were much more to her liking.  How much more would it be to have a home along them?</p><p>“What is that smile for Parker?”  Babington caught Parker smiling at some unknown reason as Sidney stood looking in the kitchen, where he was imagining Charlotte discussing dinner preparations.  Sidney knew Babington could read him better than most.</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh.  “I was just thinking of how much I miss this home of my youth.”</p><p>Crowe laughed.  “Getting sentimental in your old age Parker?”  The old Sidney would had growled, but Sidney had finally remembered that he was no longer that brute.</p><p>“I will take that with a grain of salt Crowe.  I saw you making moon eyes at a particular lady this morning.”</p><p>“Some mild flirtation I can assure you.  I’m not about to lose myself in this absurd nonsense that has the lot of you taking leave of your senses.”</p><p>Babington let out a snort.  “I have not taken leave of my senses.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Crowe mumbled getting a haughty look from Babington.</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>Crowe tilted his head.  “Do we really need to discuss this again?”</p><p>“Nothing happened!  When will you get that through your thick skull?”  Babington growled at him.</p><p>“You don’t need to be getting upset with me!”  Crowe spitted out and stormed out towards the stables.  He did not want to prod Babington, but he did not want to see him turn into Parker after getting refused by Miss Denham.  Nothing than a good jolt to goad him into focusing on moving on would do Babington good.  Parker had not been there when his relationship had turned sour with Miss Perry.  While it had not been on a grand scale like Parker, Crowe did not want to endure another session of it.</p><p>Babington let out a sigh as he walked over towards the large window in the drawing room that faced the sea cliffs.  </p><p>“Why does Crowe keep trying to goad you?”  Sidney asked trying to figure out what was going on.</p><p>Babington had not wanted to admit it, but Crowe was concerned that he would fall into some black abyss after Miss Denham’s refusal.  “While you were away in Antigua, I had met someone in Germany.  She was a cousin of well someone that worked at the theater.  In my haste, I asked for her hand.  It was the year I thought we might lose my father.  I was informed by a Mr. Bromley that the lady was carrying another man’s child and was going to attempt to pass it off as my own.”<br/>Babington glanced at Parker.</p><p>“Had she been more forthright, I would have, if that tells you how much I believed myself to be in love with her.  I confronted her and she confessed.  I cannot tell you the pain I felt of betrayal, although I am sure you can relate with your own misery.  When I returned to London and my father’s health recovered, I sought out again to find a wife.  Miss Perry.”  Babington shook his head.  “I overheard her speaking to Lady Darling at the theater how she only cared for my status.  Not that would really bother me, but in speaking with Lady Darling, she spoke about how she would never allow herself to feel anything for a man that had a bastard with a maid.”</p><p>Babington let out a sigh.  </p><p>“It seems that she fueled that information around London society to discourage any other attachments to ensure she was the only one left standing.”</p><p>“Which is why you didn’t care about Miss Denham’s own situation.”</p><p>“I did not.  I know how damning London society can be.  I just did not take into consideration that she would marry for anything less than mutual love and affection.  She told me the other day, the third time I might mention, she would not marry me.  I fear Crowe thinks I will drown myself in my misery.”</p><p>“I would not recommend it.  I have spent a miserable ten years doing so.”  Sidney said giving his friend a reassuring smile.</p><p>Babington gave him a small smile in return.  “I would be lying if I said I had not thought about it.  However, whenever I do I seem to have someone questioning my intellect.  I’ve been called unsensible, unreasonable, and chatty.”</p><p>Sidney let out a snort.  “And those are not fair assertions?”  Babington went to say something but caught the look from Sidney and instead laughed.</p><p>“Miss Stormi is clairvoyant.”  Before discussion could be continued, Crowe called out to them.  Leaving the house, they found what Crowe had called them for.</p><p>While it was not storm damage, someone had been in the stable recently by the stench of the body.  It was apparent there had been a struggle.  The dead man had a crude knife in his belly.  The horse droppings were mostly dry; thus, they determined the body had been there only a few days.  The man did not look like he was of a man of means so why he would be killed was anyone’s guess.  Crowe had decided to further investigate and found nearby another trail.  The three gentlemen who were accustomed to tracking for hunting purposes, followed the trail towards what they thought would be the other person involved in the incident.</p><p>As they trekked through the woods, the had at least looked to each other realizing after they had entered the thick than none of them were actually armed passed their walking canes.  Finding another body, they had thought the mattered settled.  It was not until they were snooping about the second body that they heard the distinct moan of one other.</p><p>Perched up against a tree, it was a young man.  He was mumbling to himself most incoherently as they approached.  Crowe had taken out his flask, first for himself at the sight of the man, then taking pity giving the man a sip as he cradled his entrails that he was trying to keep from falling out.  Only a man determined to live would allow themselves that much agony not to just give up.</p><p>The first couple of times they tried to address him, he was no better than when they had first spot him.  Only after a couple of sips of Crowe’s flask, did the man finally realize that they were not messengers to bring him to his judgement day.  Taking big gulps of air, did he only make some words of sense.</p><p>Danger.  Protect.  Her.</p><p>Crowe admonished the man after he closed his eyes to elaborate further by giving him a good shaking upon the shoulder.  “Who man!”  Crowe crooned loud that it had startled some birds nearby.  It was then that the gentlemen discovered the depth of determination of the man before them as he opened his eyes and called out a name before he succumbed to his demise.</p><p>Babington and Crowe simply looked at Parker to see if he recognized the name.  As such, he did not which only confounded the mystery of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Jennings arrived at Trafalgar House in the afternoon.  He allowed Mr. Parker to walk him around Sanditon and look upon the buildings to which Tom had thought would make excellent theaters.</p><p>Lord Jennings frowned upon him.  “Mr. Parker, while I do enjoy your enthusiasm of such an endeavor, I believe that none of these will suit for a theater.”</p><p>Tom gave Lord Jennings a look.  He needed this.  Before Tom could stumble out something, Lord Jennings raised his hand.</p><p>“I am not saying Sanditon does not need a theater.  I am only saying that I do not see one that would work for theater operations.  Perhaps, we shall go back to your office and we can discuss this further.”  </p><p>And perhaps Lord Babington would show up so he would not be wasting any more of his time.</p><p>As they sat in Trafalgar House, Lord Jennings discussed things a theater would need.  Ample space, tall ceilings (balconies were needed), storage and access to alleyways.  Tom kept nodding as he listened to Lord Jennings talk.  Fearing that Lord Jennings was rather finding fault with all his buildings, he turned attention to having a show at the end of the season, to which he had the perfect talent for.</p><p>“You must hear her play Lord Jennings.  I can assure you that you will not be disappointed.”  Tom said wildly.</p><p>After spending the afternoon with Tom Parker, Lord Jennings was more than happy to have someone else to converse with.  While Tom went to find his guest, Lord Jennings helped himself to another glass of port wine.  While studying the model of the town, Jennings could hear Tom hollering for his wife.</p><p>With no answer, Tom came back downstairs and apologize.  “I’m sorry Lord Jennings.  It seems that my wife and house guest have left the house.  They must be out for a walk.”</p><p>“No bother Mr. Parker.  I am sure we will have time tomorrow to continue our conversation.  Perhaps then, your talented houseguest will be here.  I have after all arrived earlier than anticipated.”  Jennings finished his drink.  “I’ve had a long day, Mr. Parker.  I think I shall retire to the hotel and we shall reconvene on the morrow.”</p><p>As all things in Sanditon, the plans of mice and men were set to intervene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Letter-Lady Denham reads her posts<br/>Susan-Lady Worchester has returned to London<br/>Help Comes from the Unexpectant-McKinley begins to tell her story; Sidney &amp; Charlotte agree to find a solution to Tom's debt together<br/>Sands of time-Babington makes a choice<br/>Gun Powder and Lead-Edward wakes up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Letter</p><p>Lady Denham sat at her large desk and shuffled through the post.  She was already in a foul mood.  It seemed that Miss Stormi was feeling under the weather and Mrs. Parker had sent word that she would not be coming today to play the pianoforte.  Did she not realize that she would need the practice before Lord Jennings was to arrive?  She intended to make at least one decent match this season.</p><p>True, she had failed miserably with Sir Edward and the heiress not to mention Esther’s refusal of Lord Babington, but not for the lack of trying.  Lord Jennings was a man of means.  She had heard he was looking for a wife.  She could not have picked a better possibility of a match than a girl with talent for a man of the theater.</p><p>She sent a servant with a note to Trafalgar House that she expected Mr. Parker to bring Lord Jennings to Sanditon House personally.  With that post completed, she turned her attention back to the ones she had received from her family.  More specifically, the ones from Mrs. LaRue and Esther.  She instructed Mrs. LaRue to introduce Esther to eligible young suitors on their tour.  Esther may not had agreed to Lord Babington, but sooner or later without that derelict brother of hers moping about, she was bound to find someone agreeable.</p><p>Her first post from Mrs. LaRue, the lady drooled on about their lackluster voyage across the sea.  Apparently, Miss Denham did not have an iron clad constitution and was miserable during the crossing.  The second post, Mrs. LaRue detailed out their travel plans.  Lady Denham let out a sigh.  Where were these eligible suitors that Mrs. LaRue ensured her that they would come across?</p><p>The next post she opened was from Esther.  Esther spoke about meeting a Mr. Robert Gregory, who was an ambassador in France.  His brother was an ambassador in the Americas.  Lady Denham could read between the lines.  Despite her protestations of being introduced to young men, Esther was happy.  Happier than she had been the last several years of her life.  She had sent her a small sketching of the Eiffel Tower.  Lady Denham had to smile at that.  At least the girl was finally finding herself.  </p><p> </p><p>McKinley looked out to sea one last time before sealing the bottle of sand.  Her little memento of her time in Sanditon.  She let out a sigh thinking of last night.  She had wanted to stay in her room, but when she heard that they had gone out for the day, she allowed the Heywood sisters to drag her out to see Georgiana.  Of course, hearing Georgiana speak again about not hearing from Otis, McKinley had used an excuse to return to the house (although that was not where she went).  It was her fault that Otis had not written to her.  </p><p>She could hear his voice call out over the ship’s railings that fateful night before the loud boom.  How does one tell another that their loved one perished at sea?  The story was incredulous as it was let alone coming from a girl who as far as they all knew did not remember anything.</p><p>However, she did remember now.  All of it.  And now, she needed to go home.  She was not just some house maid.  There were people that needed to know she was alive and safe.  Taking her bottle of sand, she headed towards Dr. Fuchs’ office.  He would undoubtedly need to know first.</p><p>Mr. Hadsley had the unfortunate duty of gathering three more bodies on what started out to be a glorious day.  Mr. Willowbee had left his office stating he knew whose horse had washed upon the sands of Sanditon.  He told him he would be back quickly once the appropriate person was notified and made some implications that the horse had belong to some of importance.  However, he did not fully disclose that information since he said he would need to validate the ownership of that horse had not changed and left for London.</p><p>The three bodies of today were a ragtag lot.  They were definitely not from Sanditon.  A gruesome sight indeed.  One still baring a knife in his gullet, another with his entrails dangling out but the third, upon further inspection had been shot.  The realization that there was no gun found only meant one thing.  Whoever had shot the third man was still lose.</p><p>Mr. Hadsley had seen a look between the men who said they had found all the men dead on arrival.  They had been out riding which is how they came across the two in the trees.  It seemed unlikely, but Mr. Hadsley was not going to disagree just yet with Lord Babington.  He had a knack of knowing when someone was withholding information.  The entrail man was off the beaten path and they had no hunting rifles in their position, which means for some reason they had dismounted.  Why would three gentlemen go roaming through the woods?</p><p>He loaded them up and delivered them to Dr. Fuchs for him to make his report.  When Miss Storm fainted, most would had said it was due to the condition of the bodies upon her kind.  However, as she had been present at the horse caucus with its own entrails and injuries (not to mention smell) and had no such reaction, Mr. Hadsley could only determine she had fainted for another reason entirely.  She had recognized at least one of them.</p><p>Miss Diana Parker was making such a ruckus in the office, Mr. Hadsley had decided he would depart the doctor’s office and pay Miss Stormi a visit at Trafalgar House on the morrow.  </p><p>Dr. Fuchs took a drink to calm his nerves.  As much as he did enjoy Miss Parker’s presence, there were times it was a bit much for one man to handle.  At least, Mr. Arthur Parker had been presented to assist and he implored him to take his sister home while he tended to Miss Stormi and the bodies.  One swooning lady was all he could handle at a time.</p><p>Dr. Fuchs waited a moment for Stormi to come around.  Arthur Parker was a good man.  Despite his size, he did seem to move quickly enough when the situation warranted it.  He had managed to catch Stormi before she had completely hit the ground.  Diana had been too nervous about that before she had realized why Stormi had fainted to begin with.  <br/>Arthur no more had one lady laying on a chaise, when he had to assist the other one as well.</p><p>“Well Fraulein,” Dr. Fuchs spoke to her softly as she reopened her eyes.  She gave him a brief smile as she slowly sat up.</p><p>“Sorry about that doctor.  I was caught off guard.  He would be the last person I thought to see.”</p><p>“And just who and which one is he?”</p><p>McKinley pointed to the one with his guts hanging out.  “Mulligan.  He worked at the London docks.”   Among other employment, but she was not going to divulge all that at once.   She was still trying to figure out what all she needed to disclose.  </p><p>She watched him make a note in a chart.  “What else can you tell me?”  She then began to inform him information about what she knew of Mulligan.  It did not strike her odd that she knew so much of Jennings’s stagehand.  What struck her as odd was the fact not only was he away from London (which he would not ever leave), was that he obviously had been killed recently (based on the doctor’s observation).  While Mulligan did have his share of problems, he had managed to keep himself on the right side of the law, except for maybe a few bars fights here and there.  What would cause him to flee London and why would someone kill him?</p><p>“The docks you say?”  Dr. Fuchs said out loud as he sketched a drawing of the body.  “I believe there was another man found in London at the docks.”</p><p>McKinley was looking at her friend and remembering the last time she had seen him.  He had been so full of life for once.  She could not but feel sadness for him.  “What did you say doctor?”</p><p>“I said Fraulein it was noted that there had been a report in the London Times about another man found dead there.”</p><p>McKinley looked at the doctor and let out a hoarse whisper.  “When?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Maybe yesterday’s paper or the day before.  Didn’t really say much.”  Frowning, McKinley decided she would need to read the paper.</p><p>“Do you still have it?”</p><p>“No Charlotte, I put mine to the fire each day.”</p><p>There were two possibilities of where to find such a paper.  The library with Mr. Hankins or Tom’s study.  McKinley looked at the clock.  It was late.  Mr. Hankins would had returned to the rectory.  She would need to venture into Tom’s study.  Into the hornets’ nest as she knew Tom had company over this evening for dinner.  He would be there.  She was trying to avoid him, not go chasing after him.</p><p>“What is it Fraulein?”  Dr. Fuchs had looked back at her.</p><p>She given him a small smile.  “I have some letters that I need to write.  Can you post them for me?”  He leaned back as she told him what she needed to tell him about who she was.</p><p>“Of course, Fraulein.  I should be happy to help.”  McKinley wrote to the people that would need to know the quickest.  Her father, stepfather, brother, grandparents, and her cousin.  As she walked back to Trafalgar House, she remembered that Jester was to be arriving tomorrow in Sanditon.  Wouldn’t he be surprised to see her there?  She was not going to go back and retrieve the letter though.  She was ready for the sun to set on this day and for the new day to start tomorrow.</p><p>She walked back into the house and could hear voices still in Tom’s study and let out a sigh.  It seemed that despite dragging her feet to return, the gentlemen were still in the house.  She would had turned towards the stairs, but she heard Tom’s voice ring out about Lord Jennings departure.  Handing her belongings to the maid, she asked Maria to put her things in her room.</p><p>Taking a breath, she took a step out of the frying pan into the fire.  Everyone was still in the study to include Mary, Charlotte, and Alison.  “What am I to do now Sidney?”  Tom said towards his brother in an agitated tone as he held a post in his hand.  McKinley looked perplexed over towards the ladies.</p><p>Sidney was shaking his head.  There was only one solution left that he knew of.  Sidney glanced at Charlotte.</p><p>“I refuse to accept this brother.  There must be a way,” Diana rang out her voice.  “We are Parkers.  We stand together.”</p><p>Still trying to understand what was going on, she decided she would have to find her voice.  “What is the matter?”</p><p>Tom was in a state of distress and like usual, he lashed out towards her.  “If you had been here earlier, Lord Jennings would had agreed to a show.”</p><p>“Tom!”  Mary rebuked his behavior towards their guest.  McKinley looked from Tom to Mary.</p><p>“Lord Jennings was here?”</p><p>“Gone now,” Charlotte said solemnly, “called away for a family emergency about a missing cousin.”  McKinley let out a snort which caused her to become the center of attention.</p><p>“Good grief,” McKinley mumbled and let out a sigh trying to decipher the questioning looks.  “Mr. Parker, I can assure you Lord Jennings will be back by the morrow.”</p><p>“And how can you assure that?”  </p><p>McKinley poured herself a glass of port wine and drank it as she sat down next to Mary.  “Because I am his cousin, and I can assure you I am no longer missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan</p><p>Lady Susan returned to Grosvenor Square exhausted and hungry.  She had gone to Sussex to see the Duke when Lady Darling had sent for her saying that her ship had been lost at sea.  The Darling’s had remained in London to await news in case it was simply a mistake.</p><p>“Do not give up hope,” Susan had said to her cousin, Lady Darling, before she left.  “It may yet be revealed the ship was only blown off course.”</p><p>Lady Darling had wiped her tears.  “I should rather hope she had taken one of her flights of fancy and gone off on an adventure before returning home.  It would not be the first time she had done something reckless.  Do you remember her going to Arabia to race that horse of hers?”</p><p>Susan patted her cousin’s shoulder.  “Yes, and what a blunder that had been.  I do believe that was when Prince Fitzwilliam realized how much of a loose cannon she was.”</p><p>“Yes, well all for naught now.  She will not be anyone’s husband.”</p><p>When HRM naval ship limped into port, the look upon Captain Dodge’s face as he looked upon Lord Darling had conveyed the words that had hoped never to be spoken.  Captain Dodge had shown up at the Darling Estate in his formal uniform to detail what he knew of the fateful voyage of their granddaughter.</p><p>She was going through her posts when she came across one from Mr. Sidney Parker requesting a meeting to discuss financing of an investment in Sanditon.  Susan let out a smile thinking about her friend Charlotte and wondered if she had confessed to Mr. Parker that she was in love with him.  Most likely not seeing there was no announcement in the London Times that she remembered reading.</p><p>Susan decided to eat a little and take a nap.  This afternoon she would venture out and find out the current news circulating around London.  She sent a post to Lady Harper.  If anyone knew anything, it would be her.</p><p>Early afternoon, she arrived in Hyde Park to find Lady Harper being surrounded by a bunch of young ladies.  Little doves listening to words of wisdom of how to find a suitable suitor at tonight’s ball no doubt.  Lady Harper waived them away when Susan approached.  They greeted each other warmly.</p><p>“Susan!  I had not expected you this afternoon,” Lady Harper said excitedly and took her arm, “but now that you are here, I must simply catch you up with all of the news!”  Susan let out a chuckle.  She had expected nothing less of her friend.  Waiving to the servant, Lady Harper had tea poured for her guest and then waived them off for some privacy.</p><p>“So, Mrs. Campion has made it, so Mr. Parker has no option other than to come to her for the investment?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lady Harper said with a sneer.  “I do know Lord Jennings had gone to Sanditon to discuss an investment; however, I do not know how much of an investment is needed.  It is substantial I have heard.”</p><p>“It would need to be if Mrs. Campion is making it so she is the only one with the capital for it.”</p><p>“But enough about that, what news of your cousin?”</p><p> </p><p>Help Comes from the Unexpectant</p><p>The Parkers, the Heywoods, Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington sat around after Stormi had made it clear that she was related to Lord Jennings.  As it was late, Arthur and Diana had decided to return to their lodging for the night to have further conversation tomorrow.  Tom and Mary had decided to call it a night as well leaving the gentlemen with the Heywoods.</p><p>“Is it really possible that she is related to Lord Jennings?”  Alison asked them.</p><p>Crowe glanced at Babington, who had been slightly quiet after speaking with Mr. Robinson at the stables.  “Anything is possible, Miss Heywood,” Crowe said lightly.</p><p>“I doubt she would make up such a story Alison,” Charlotte said.  “It’s not like Lord Jennings would not be able to contradict it.”</p><p>“I think the better question is whether she has that much influence.  It really won’t matter if she is actually related to him.”  Sidney said looking at the list that Tom had jotted down from his conversation with Lord Jennings.  “Will the ton actually come to Sanditon for a show?”</p><p>Sidney heard Babington let out a sigh.  “They will if there is a scandal attached to it.”  Sidney gave him a perplexed look.  If Mr. Robinson was correct, scandal was coming if he did not take her as a wife.  He examined his feelings on the subject as he took a drink.  Was it possible that he could find an attachment so soon after Esther’s rejection?  Better still, what about her?  He did not want to marry anyone against their will.</p><p>Babington thought about their conversation on the beach.  She had known that staying on the beach was against society norms, just as much as it was when he sat down beside her.  She had not objected to him being there, which means she was accepting of the consequences of her reputation being ruin had anyone seen them together.  He was even sure she would had allowed him to kiss her last night.</p><p>Babington glanced up at Sidney and gave him a smirk.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s something we shall solve tonight.”  Alison said to the group.  “I suggest we figure it out tomorrow.”</p><p>“Wise words Miss Heywood.”  Crowe said looking at her.  “I don’t suppose you can show me where Parker’s keep their library.  I do believe I want to borrow a book to help me relax.”  Alison gave him a confused look, but after a glance towards Charlotte (who was looking at Sidney), she conceded when Charlotte had said she would be up right behind her.  Babington gave Parker a smile before venturing upstairs himself, but for entirely another reason.</p><p>Sidney looked at Charlotte.  “What is it?”</p><p>Sidney let out a breath.  “If this does not get resolved, I’m afraid I may have to take extreme measures to keep Tom out of the debtor’s prison.”  Charlotte frowned at him not knowing what he was meaning.  Sidney let out a breath.  “Mrs. Campion has written to offer an investment.”</p><p>“That is good is it not?”</p><p>“It comes with an explicit contract.  One of which will have the gravest of costs,” he looked at her and closed the distance between them, “she intends to make me her husband.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at him.  “I understand.”  She let out a breath.  “But we have a few days yet?  It is still possible Lady Susan can help.”  He gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Susan hopefully.  She has not responded to my inquiries.”</p><p>“Perhaps, she is on holiday.  Is there no one to ask?”</p><p>Sidney let out a small sigh.  “I do not know.  Maybe Babington knows.  I fear I have been an outlier for so long that I do not know who knows who.”</p><p>Charlotte gave him a reassuring smile and took his hands.  “Then, we shall figure it out together.  We shall not allow Tom to go to the debtor’s prison.  There still is time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sands of Time</p><p>McKinley sat the bottle on the desk.  To say that she had shocked them all downstairs had been an understatement.  Of course, Tom was not quite sure she was suffering from some sort of delirium.  Not to mention, Lord Jennings certainly had more than just one cousin.  She had then to explain that she could assure them that Lord Jennings had no other cousin, legitimate or otherwise, and as she had been the only family member on a voyage that was at present listed as not being returned to dock (since the ship had gone down), it was a logical conclusion that she was in fact the cousin that was missing.</p><p>She had to explain a little of her voyage.  She had been in the colonies (true) and was traveling with a pair of horses (also true) on a ship that had sustained damage and ended up in Antigua (still true).  She left off the part that her ship had been under guise of a merchant ship to protect its cargo (not the horses, but a particular person).  She had only said that they had got caught up in the storm and blown off course.  The mast had broken through the deck and the ship took on water, thus causing them to abandon ship.</p><p>She did not tell them about the men who had tried to grab her as she jumped off the ship just behind Orion.  She had not wanted to think about that.  Even now, she could imagine the closest one: his face and his rough voice.  Had the ship not gone down, she had no doubt what would had happened.</p><p>A knock on her door pushed that thought from her mind.  She was surprised when the door opened to reveal Lord Babington.  She gave him a perplexed look as he glanced around.  “I owe you an apology.”</p><p>She furled her eyebrows at him.  “For what?”</p><p>“Last night,”</p><p>She let out a scoff, but clearly, she was teasing him.  “You are apologizing for Crowe’s behavior?”</p><p>He let out a small laugh as his eye caught the bottle on her desk.  “What is that?”</p><p>She had not expected him in her room, let alone eyeing her possessions.  This was one she had intended to keep private.  “To state the obvious, it is a bottle of sand.”</p><p>He gave her a no kidding look and waited for further clarification.</p><p>“Just something to remind me of Sanditon when I return home.”</p><p>He picked up the bottle and examined it closer.  “And where is home might I ask?”</p><p>“Sussex.”  She picked up the horse token.  “My stepfather raises horses.”</p><p>“I guess that explains you holding on to that horse.”</p><p>McKinley let out a sigh as she put the token back down.  “He was a birthday present from my mother.  But certainly, you didn’t really come up here to discuss horse breeding.”</p><p>He looked at her.  “You certainly are blunt.”</p><p>“It’s past my bedtime and as I am not drunk, nor is it proper for you to be in my room without the maid.  I am not going to beat around the bush.  What is it?”  He looked at the bottle from last night.</p><p>“Why this bottle?”</p><p>“A reminder to be a survivor.”  He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.  She was taking a memento to remind her of him.  She chose him.  He knew what he had to do.</p><p>He chose to move forward.  “I have some odious news.  It seems besides Crowe, someone else had observed us on the beach last night.”  Mr. Robinson had caught him getting off his horse and spoke with him in confidence.  He had not been the one to see him, but Mr. Willowbee who had left town already.  He had left town in such haste that clearly meant trouble would be back demanding honor.  He had not said in so many words other than he knew her to be a gentleman’s daughter.</p><p>She tilted her head inquisitively.</p><p>“I would be remissive if I failed to correct the situation.”</p><p>“What?” She said in a disbelieving tone.  “Nothing,” she went to object, but he held up his hand.</p><p>“It does not matter.  As you know, people will believe will only believe what they want to.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him.  “You have taken leave of your senses, if you ever had them to begin with.” </p><p>He rewarded her with a laugh.  “You shouldn’t talk about your future husband like that.”</p><p>“I don’t recall agreeing to such a delusion of grandeur.”</p><p>He took her face gently in his hands and spoke softly to her, “Stormi,” he kissed her lightly.</p><p>“McKinley.”  She corrected him after he kissed her.</p><p>Danger.  Protect.  Her.  McKinley.  The words of the man in the woods.  Babington pulled back and focused on her.  “McKinley?”</p><p>“It is what the family calls me.”  She shrugged her shoulder.  “Most of them anyway.”  She gave him a perplexed look.  “Why?”  Grant it, it was not a feminine name, but it was not strictly masculine either.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted the moment between them.  He dropped his hands that had been around her waist when he had pulled her closer with his kiss.  The door swung quickly in with a grinning Crowe on the other side.  “Oh, there you are Babbers!  I did wonder where you disappeared to.”  He let out a small chuckle of amusement at his friend’s embarrassment.  “Shall we be going?”</p><p>Babington let out a small sigh and got a smirk look from McKinley.  “Does that mean you’ll be apologizing again for your friend’s behavior?”</p><p>“Now who is having the delusion of grandeur?”  He found himself giving her a smile, but he did grab her for one good kiss before walking out the door, leaving her blushing as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Gun Powder &amp; Lead</p><p>Edward felt miserable as he finally awoke finding himself on a bed half naked.  His ribs had been wrapped in linen along with his head.  He turned his head sideways and observed Esther sleeping on the chaise beside his bed.</p><p>It had been sheer luck that he had been there at the right time and the right place.  He had caught her in the museum.  There had been a brief tense moment between them before she had left with Mrs. LaRue and her daughter.  Angry that they did not have a moment to speak together, Edward had stopped to smoke when he recognized one of the footmen that had been accompany Mr. Howard following Esther.</p><p>His intuition said something was not right and he followed them the remainder of the day.  He thought it odd then it occurred to him that perhaps Mr. Howard was not a respectable kind of gentleman when it came to women.  Perhaps he was going to force a lady to marry him.  Then, it dawned on him, that Esther might be the target.  She was after all, the heir to Lady Denham’s estate which was worth a little bit of money.</p><p>With the realization that Mr. Howard intended on abducting Esther for marriage, there was not a doubt in his mind that he had to prevent it at all costs.  Even if, she still said she wanted nothing to do with him (which he had seen her lip quiver so he highly doubted that had been a true statement).  Getting involved though, Edward had managed to foil the attempt, although he had been shot in the process and his leg had gotten caught in the carriage wheel.</p><p>He cleared his throat, to which Esther instantly snapped up from her sleeping position and ran to his side.  “Edward,” the look and tone was all he needed to hear to know.  Past grievances had been forgotten.  She helped him lean up to take a drink.  She called out to the doctor.</p><p>“Sir Denham, I am glad to see you awake.”  An older man came towards him.  “I imagine you are feeling poorly.”</p><p>Edward let out a scuff.</p><p>“No worries, I do believe I have removed all the lead from your wound.  You are a little worse for wear.  I do not know if your leg will truly recover.  Lucky for you, it had only been slightly pinched in the wheel.  Had the carriage been completely moving, you would undoubtedly lose it.”</p><p>Edward looked at Esther and gave her a reassurance smile, “It is alright Esther.  I shall recover.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.”  The doctor said with a smile.  “You have been here for a few days and I imagine for a few more before I will release you to travel back to London.”  The doctor tipped his head.  “I shall go check on my other patients.”</p><p>“I meant what I said Esther.  I have been a fool.  But it is you that I love.  I have always loved you.”  </p><p>Esther looked at Edward.  Her heart yearned for him and pray it was true.  But in her mind, she wondered if it was still just a ruse.  “Aunt Denham,” he put his finger on her lips.</p><p>“Let her leave it to the asses.  We will make our own way.  It will not be easy, but it will be of our own making.”  Edward wiped the tear from her cheek.  “We have been through worse before have we not?”  He kissed her hand.  “Stay with me Esther.  Be my wife.  Let us live our lives not the lives that are dictated to us by others.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Desertion-Otis takes a mission not typical of a sailor<br/>Two Steps Back-Mr. Howard escapes Paris and meets Mrs. Campion at Darling Field where he learns he might have a second chance of kidnapping a lady with some money<br/>The Space Between-Sidney desperately wants to tell Charlotte how he feels; Georgiana gets a letter<br/>Crowe-reflects on his growing attachment to Alison</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desertion</p><p>The doctor looked at the ugly gash on the top of Otis’s head and deemed him well enough to leave the infirmary.  “I believe I will recommend another two weeks on dry land sailor before your return to voyage.”</p><p>Otis let out a disgruntled breath.  Two weeks in London would mean he would miss departing with Captain Dodge, which meant he would yet once again be reassigned.  Captain Dodge’s newest mission would have been perfect to improve his station.  After breaking through the bridge to inform him of the information on the merchant ship (which was still confusing as to why HRM ship had been mismarked to begin with), it was apparent that the information had warranted some accommodation.</p><p>Being reassigned, he would undoubtedly be routed lower as a newly assigned crew member thus prolonging his advancement.  At the rate, his naval career was progressing, he was likely not to make any rank of importance.  What kind of life could he provide for Georgiana if that?</p><p>Since his rebirth (akin to Mr. Parker paying off his debts and thus ‘setting him free’), Otis had set his mind to set the world on fire.  Much like it when he had the opportunity for an education.  Mulligan had f been in the same situation and had not used it to his advantage.  He had seen how that had fair for the young man.</p><p>Otis gathered up his belongings.  At least he would be able to find accommodations in the dorms.  As the nurse spoke to him about keeping his injuries clean and tended to, a tall foreboding of a man strolled in.  Being led of all people, recently promoted Admiral Worchester, and some of his staff.  Otis was certain the men had made some sort of mistake when they made a bee line in his direction.</p><p>Otis snapped to position when it was apparent their routes would intersect.  “Sailor Molyneux?”  The young Lieutenant asked standing next to the Admiral asked.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Otis kept his military bearing as he was being studied as if he was the greatest find of the century.  Admiral Worchester tilted his head towards the Lieutenant.  “Admiral Worchester and Lord Darling would like a word, privately.  Step this way.  Leave your things with the nurse.”</p><p>Otis was not sure, but he was beginnings to wonder if this was the beginning of the end.  Otis followed the dignitaries as they were led to a small conference room and felt his heart stopped when he had heard the door shut.</p><p>The two gentlemen sat down, but Otis remained standing in his formal position.  “Sit down sailor,” Worchester barked, “and relax, we are not here to make you walk the gang plank.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Lord Darling pulled out the black horse token and sat it on the table.  Otis face betrayed immediately the recognition of it.  “I would like to know how you acquired this.”  Lord Darling leaned slightly forward in an intimidating manner.  “All of it, and I suggest you start with how you became acquainted with a Mr. Howard.”</p><p>Otis looked at both men and swallowed hard.  Did Howard choose to abduct McKinley instead of the horses?  And better yet why?  Otis looked at them and begun his story just prior to meeting Miss Lambe.</p><p>The gambling to provide funds so that he could advance the cause of the Sons of Africa.  Funds to spend time with Miss Lambe around London, taking her to museums, parks, and balls of high society.  The need to earn more money so that he might provide her a home that her guardian, Mr. Parker, would approve their marriage.</p><p>The loss of the funds when he was denied her hand because of those habits.  The despair of her being removed from London to Sanditon.  Her abduction by Mr. Howard due to his debts being bought from Mr. Beecroft.  His inability to save the woman he loved from Mr. Howard, but by divine intervention, Mr. Parker and a Miss Charlotte Heywood had managed to rescue her from the road to Scotland.</p><p>Mr. Parker’s second chance at redemption to prove that he was a capable man of doing more things in the world, provided he had a clean slate.  His choice to join the navy because of his first benefactor, Mr. Breckinghorse, had taught him everything about the sea as a boy and young man, then set him free and provided him a formal education.</p><p>“Breckinghorse you say?”  Admiral Worchester had spoken to Otis with slight admiration.</p><p>“Yes, sir.  Did you know him?”  Otis knew it must be the gash on his head making him talk to the Admiral as if he was just another sailor.  Judging by the look the Admiral was giving him, Otis was sure Worchester was not sure if he was amused by his question.</p><p>“Of course, I knew that scoundrel,” Admiral Worchester said in such a way that Otis realized he had used scoundrel in a humorous way and not despairing.  Worchester and Darling both laughed.  The seriousness of the situation was just briefly forgotten.</p><p>Lord Darling looked at Otis.  “So, just how did you meet McKinley?”  </p><p>Otis smiled as he related how Captain Elsway had docked in Antigua and he had been assigned to her escort detail.  He hesitated long enough that they knew he was holding back information.  </p><p>“Go on sailor.  I can assure you Lord Darling is aware of McKinley’s unlady like behavior.  You would not be speaking out of turn.”</p><p>“I would not say she was unladylike sir,” Otis defended his friend, “except in her manner of dress and to a degree drinking.”  Otis spoke of how she requested for him to teach her to swim properly (with clothes on) and in return, she taught him proper horse etiquette from grooming the horse, saddling, and riding.  “The night of her departure, she had given me this token and told me if I should ever need a friend to send it to the theater as she had a cousin that works there or give it to a man at the family gate in Sussex.” </p><p>Otis let out a sigh.</p><p>“I was at the tavern when I overheard some men talking about stealing the horses.”  Otis finished his story and waited as Lord Darling process the information that he had seen her jump off the boat with Orion during the storm.</p><p>Lord Darling glanced at Worchester.  Worchester’s face grew dark when he looked at Otis and took out a sea map.  “If you were familiar with those seas sailor, and knew where the Britannia might had gone down, point it out.”</p><p>Otis looked at the navigation map.  It had been storming, there had been no stars to which he could pinpoint a precise location.  However, Breckinghorse had insisted on him learning how to determine other things about land formations, changes in the water and the effect of weather had on sea waters.  Using his finger, Otis plotted his route and landed his resting spot not far from a familiar name.  The Britannia had gone down not far from Sanditon.</p><p>“How well did you teach my granddaughter to swim sailor?”</p><p>Otis looked up at Lord Darling.  Otis was an educated man and while the hierarchies of the royal family were not top of his reading material, there was an article he had read of late about the Duke of Sussex and his children that were being introduced into society.  One of which was causally related to Lord Darling, a Lady Belle.</p><p>Suddenly, Mr. Howard’s horse thievery was minuscule to the prospect of ransoming off a duke’s heir.  Mr. Howard could sell her to someone else to marry into royal lines and take that money to flee to a safe harbor.</p><p>Otis looked at them and found his voice.  “McKinley would not had made it to land, although, she would had tried to do so.”  He paused a moment, “but she had Orion.  She got him in the water before she did.  Together, they would had made it.  Even if Orion had been some help part of the way, she would had been able to swim the rest.”</p><p>Lord Darling gave the horse back to Otis.  “McKinley gave this to you.  I believe it only fitting that you return it to her.”</p><p>Otis looked at him oddly.  “Sir?”</p><p>Admiral Worchester looked at him.  “To put it simply sailor, there are those watching Lord Darling.  They will undoubtedly know that we met today.”</p><p>“I am a decoy.”  Otis said without malice.</p><p>“Yes, I am sorry to say.  My granddaughter’s safety is of the most concern.  I need to know how many bees are in the nest.  You are not an unarmed decoy.  You will have your firearm.  You will also have men that will be following you that are assigned by myself.”</p><p>“I’m afraid to say it will be registered that you deserted your post Mr. Molyneux,” Admiral Worchester said to him.  “However,” he unfolded a note for him to carry, “everything will be restored once McKinley is found, good or bad.  This is for you to give to the authorities in case of being detained.”  Otis looked at the paper.  It had the seal of the king.  “No greater love can a man bestow than a life of service sailor.”</p><p>Otis stood up into attention.  “I am your man.”</p><p>“God speed Mr. Molyneaux.”  Admiral Worchester said with appreciation.</p><p>Lord Darling looked at him.  “At Darling Field, you will find a horse saddled for you in the starlight barn.  He is Orion’s brother, Taurus.  He is a bit more in the saddle, but you will find him fast enough.”  Otis nodded to the Lord.</p><p>“Thank you, my lord.”  As they departed, Otis realized that the end of his naval career had happened faster than completing his paperwork to join in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Two Steps Back</p><p>Mr. Howard quickly debarked the ship pushing through the crowd as soon as he safely could.  The only good thing he could think of was his most trusted manservant had used false information when he acquired the additional men for the abduction.  It would take weeks, if that early, for the puzzle pieces to be put together to track the failed attempt back to him.</p><p>Enough time for him to collect his things and take an extended holiday if needed.  McKinley’s doppelganger did not know him.  Only that fool Sir Edward Denham that he had met on the crossing.  Only he would be able to link the two together if Roger’s shot did not kill him nor infection from the leg injury from the wagon.  If Howard were lucky, and he usually was, Sir Denham would die from delirium after his leg got amputated.</p><p>Mr. Howard let out a sigh as he piled into his carriage.  He would need to decide to move his horses that he had at Darling Field before taking his holiday.  Yelling at the driver, the carriage had changed its route from the road that would lead him to his home in Hundsford to the stables at the racetrack.</p><p>With society being in town for the season, a usually quick trip from the docks to the stables would not be more than thirty minutes, or an hour on a busier day.  However, as the clock moved closer to two hours, Mr. Howard was fuming at Roger about the congestion that seemed to make it feel like the king himself was in residence.  “What is bloody going on?”  </p><p>“Shall I step out to retrieve a paper since we are sitting still?”</p><p>“Yes, I should like to know what all this madness is for.”  Roger stepped out as soon as he spotted a newsboy.  Hoping back into the carriage with his employer, Roger handed over the paper.</p><p>“It seems that the Duke of Sussex is making his way into town.”</p><p>Howard gave Roger a look.  “Well, at least I shall not have to deal with Mr. McKinley as he should be at home grieving.  Howard then smiled.  “More the pity, since that means he will not be attending the races, which will give mine an advantage.  I think we have time for a few bets.”</p><p>“Very good, sir.”  Roger said.</p><p>Mr. Howard, followed by Roger, walked towards the betting stalls at Darling Field.  As he looked around, he spotted Mr. Wamsley, along with a few female acquaintances.  The blonde looked somewhat familiar to the point, he left Roger to finish placing his bets to go figure out who she was.</p><p>“Mr. Wamsley, is the banking business that bad you have resorted to gambling on horses?”  Mr. Howard laughed.  “If so, I shall be more than happy to tell you which horses not to bet on.”</p><p>Mr. Wamsley greeted Mr. Howard with a smile.  “Mr. Howard, it is a great day for horses isn’t not?”  Mr. Wamsley saw that Mr. Howard was appraising his acquaintances.  “May I introduce Mrs. Campion, Mrs. Wickham and Miss Perry?”</p><p>“Ladies, it is lovely to make your acquaintance.”  He said so, but he lingered on Mrs. Campion.</p><p>“Mr. Howard?  I suppose that is a common name in London.”</p><p>“Not as common as one could imagine.  I do have one cousin, but while we resemble each other remarkably, I am afraid I am the better when it comes to gambling and horses.  He travels for horse tournaments.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.”  Mrs. Campion said as she mulled around the information, trying to decide if he was the Mr. Howard that Mr. Bromley knew.  “What kind of horse tournaments?”</p><p>Mr. Howard smiled.  “The kind that are for the elite of society Mrs. Campion.  The last one he was supposed to go was a regatta in Arabia.  The purse there was over one hundred thousand pounds.”</p><p>“One hundred thousand pounds?”  Mr. Wamsley said aghast.</p><p>“Yes, although there was the bonus prize of the choice of one the sheik’s daughters, a princess of course.  He did not go but sent me in his stead.  A good thing too.  My cousin is not the smartest of men.  It turned out one of the attendees got belligerent and decided to take a gander at the sheik’s daughter, who happened to be cajoling with ladies from court.  He unfortunately grabbed the wrong girl though as she was a paramour of Prince Fitzwilliam from Prussia.  The man’s guards killed him for he had grabbed her arm.  A bloody mess it was.  The man’s winnings were confiscated by the crown to give to the sheik for his transgression.”</p><p>Mr. Wamsley looked at Eliza.  “Are you alright Mrs. Campion?  You are looking quite pale.”</p><p>If there was one thing Eliza knew, it was that she would be twice as rich if her husband had not entered that tent that night.  She did not know what authority that his winnings had been confiscated, but obviously it had to be someone that could act on behalf of the crown.</p><p>“Was not the Duke of Sussex there?”</p><p>“No, not him.”  Mr. Howard scoffed.  “That old dote wouldn’t leave England if was set ablaze.   His grandson was there though.  He was being followed around like a lovesick pup by the name of McKinley.”</p><p>“The lady that owns Orion?”  Mrs. Wickham interjected into the conversation.  Mr. Howard turned his attention towards her.</p><p>“You know of Orion?”</p><p>Mrs. Wickham laughed.  “Of course, my husband is a Major.  He is forever drooling on about the calvary horses.  He says that a friend of his had seen it in Sanditon on the outskirts of town.”</p><p>Mr. Howard smiled politely at the ladies as they turned their attention to the horse race.  If the horse washed up on shore, then it was a possibility that McKinley did as well.  She had not sent word home which meant either she could not, or she forgot where home was.  Either way, good news for him.  The worst case, he could at least have a horse worth more than his household combined.  Best news, he would have a horse and a wife.</p><p>It seemed he would be taking a holiday in Sanditon.</p><p> </p><p>The Space Between</p><p>The morning came quickly for Sidney.  The gentlemen had returned to the hotel although they had not gone straight to bed but had stayed up for one bottle and a game of cards.  Crowe had simply delighted in goading Babington at his current predicament.</p><p>“Well, if you ask me, if I had to marry a chit because of her ruined reputation, I certainly will make sure I had at least enjoyed myself.”  Crowe gave Babington a look.    “Although, I have to say, it did look like you were just about up to that task not too long ago.”</p><p>“Will you shut up Crowe?”</p><p>“No joy there Babbers?”  He let out a laugh.  “Well, that problem can be solved readily.”</p><p>Babington was not having it though and gave him a disgruntled look.  “You are talking about the future Lady Babington, please refrain yourself for speaking as if she is some dollop.”</p><p>“True,” Sidney said taking a drink, “I do not believe Miss Stormi could be labeled a dollop.  Too much spunk.”</p><p>Babington looked at them.  “McKinley.”</p><p>“McKinley?”</p><p>“Her name you buffoon.”  Babington said towards Crowe.</p><p>“Wasn’t that the name that man had spoken in the woods?”</p><p>“Yes,” Babington said as he placed his cards down.  “However, just what did he mean?  How much danger can one girl possibly be in?”</p><p>“Did you by chance to think to ask her?”  Sidney asked inquisitively.</p><p>Crowe let out a hoot, “he was a little bit busy thinking of something else Parker.  Unless of course, the man was referring to the danger of Babington’s rakish skills.  I do believe she was ready to fall down in a puddle at his feet.”  His friends thoroughly enjoyed Babington’s look of both amusement and embarrassment and laughed at him.</p><p>Sidney’s morning started earlier than usual and decided to just leave a note to let Babington and Crowe know that he went for a morning swim.  Lady Denham would be screaming for their heads once she found out Lord Jennings would not be touring as agreed upon.</p><p>There was a mixture of emotions.  He had shown up and he did not exactly decline.  He just did not see a building that met his requirements.  McKinley stated he would return once he found out that his cousin was in Sanditon.  She seemed confident that she would persuade him to make an investment.</p><p>Sidney arrived in his cove and quickly undressed, then made his way into the water.  Babington did not seem too terribly upset about having to marry the girl.  If anything, it seemed he was content, possibly even happy.  </p><p>In some way, Sidney was jealous in that retrospect.  He longed to ask for Charlotte’s hand, but it seemed the hangman’s noose just continued to dangle above him.  He should just ask for her hand, but in the back of his mind he still worried that he would need Mrs. Campion’s money.</p><p>It was a shame he did not be a respectable gentleman when Charlotte had come across him in the cove all those weeks ago.  They would already be married.  She would likely already be carrying his child.  A smile played on his lips, remembering her sitting in the sand with the children building sandcastles.  He had wasted a perfectly good day escorting Mrs. Campion around Sanditon when he could had been spending it with Charlotte.</p><p>There were so many days that he could had been spending with Charlotte, but he had wasted trying to pretend he had no thoughts of her at all.  Days that he had spent with his friends when he could had been with Charlotte.  Sidney decided that after his meeting with Lady Denham, he would spend the rest of the days (if she granted a continuance of time) with Charlotte.</p><p>He quickly got out of the water and dressed (although secretly) he had hoped a particular young lady would come upon him by chance.  He headed back towards the hotel but decided he should check on Georgiana.</p><p>Mrs. Griffiths was happy to see him as always, along with the giggling of the Beaufort girls, who were all taking their morning tea.</p><p>“Good morning Miss Griffiths, ladies.”  He greeted them politely.  “I was hoping to check on Georgiana this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, she left this morning with the Heywoods.  They had gone to pick flowers to take to Lady Denham.”</p><p>“Very well, then I shall catch up with them soon enough.”</p><p>Sidney turned to walk away.  “Oh, Mr. Parker, before I forget, I came across this in the post.  I was not sure if you would want to see it before Miss Lambe.”  Sidney recognized Otis’ handwriting and let out a sigh.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Griffiths.”  He put the letter in his pocket.</p><p>He arrived back at the hotel to find Babington and Crowe speaking with Mr. Hadsley.  “Gentlemen,” Sidney said as he walked up.</p><p>“Good morning Mr. Parker.”  Mr. Hadsley was in a good mood.  “I was just looking for you.”</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>“Yes, I have some inventoried all of the wreckage.  I have some paperwork that needs to be completed to register the finds.  Miss Stormi informed me that your name should be listed.”</p><p>“She did?”  He asked puzzlingly.</p><p>Mr. Hadsley looked at him in agreement.  “Yes, although I still feel there is more to this conglomerate story that she admits.”</p><p>Sidney gave him a polite smile.  “I’m sure in good time her memories will return, and we shall all have something to laugh about.”</p><p>Mr. Hadsley let out a huff.  “I am not sure about that, but if you will sign your name here, I can get these to London promptly.”  Sidney signed the papers and watched the man leave in a hurry.</p><p>Crowe looked at him.  “I believe that man is a little odd.”</p><p>“I believe this whole situation is odd and getting worse by the hour.”  Sidney said.  “The ladies went to go pick flowers.  Shall we go find them?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”  Crowe said cheerfully.  </p><p>The gentlemen walked along the path down by the river to where the bluebells were growing.  Sidney remembered taking walks there with his mother when he was young.  It was one of her favorite spots.  He never thought about how all the flowers knew to grow there, but now as he looked at them, it was apparent that it had not been random.  He made a mental note to research who had just planted the flowers all those years ago.</p><p>As they spotted the ladies, Sidney caught Charlotte’s eye and smiled towards her.  Walking around she met up with the gentlemen.  “Where is McKinley?”</p><p>“She found a trail and went off to see where it leads.”  </p><p>Sidney glanced over at Babington.  “Should we go find her?”  They walked around and found that the path to a stop and divided up.  </p><p>“Now what?”  Alison said as they tried to figure out which was the way to go.</p><p>“Split up, I guess.  Just how long ago did she walk off?”  Parker asked, but the ladies could not decide if it had only been ten minutes or longer.  “Alright, let us agree to meet back here within the hour.”  Georgiana went with Sidney and Charlotte, while Babington went with Crowe and Alison.</p><p>Babington had walked behind Crowe and Alison, feeling very much like an unwanted chaperone.  So much, he decided to retrospect while he was walking.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney kept reminding the ladies to be on the lookout for any indication that she had walked this way.  Broken limbs, footprints, anything really.</p><p>“I do know how to track game Mr. Parker.”  Charlotte said after he reminded them for the third time.</p><p>“I’m sorry Char-Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“Here name is Charlotte Sidney.  I’m sure you are capable of remembering that.”</p><p>“It is not proper Georgiana.”  He rebutted.</p><p>“There is no one else here.  I’m sure the trees will be alright with it.”  Sidney glanced at Charlotte.  </p><p>“I do think we are acquainted enough as friends,” Charlotte said wanting a reprieve from the formality of it all.  “And like Georgiana said, we are in the middle of the woods.”</p><p>Sidney let out a sigh.  “Alright, Charlotte,” he said with a little smile, “a temporary truce to formalities.”</p><p>Georgiana rolled her eyes at him.  “I believe you are picking up the theatrics from McKinley.”</p><p>“Maybe I have a future in the theater,” Sidney said teasing her back.  “Oh, I have something for you that came by post.  I see a clearing up ahead.  Perhaps, you would like to stop to read it and catch up with Charlotte and I?”</p><p>He took out the post and handed it to her.  Georgiana immediately recognized Otis’ handwriting.  She stopped walking and opened the letter immediately, despite her earlier confession to the ladies that she decided she was going to stop bemoaning his lack of response.</p><p>Sidney glanced at Charlotte.  “I’m glad she finally got some post.”  Charlotte said with a smile.  “I know she has been worried.”</p><p>“I was reluctant to give it to her.”</p><p>“You aren’t worried about her running off to meet him, are you?”</p><p>Sidney smiled at her.  “I should hope after the last incident, she would be inclined to be a little bit more skeptical.”</p><p>“Maybe, but truth be told, she was in a public meeting area.  How was she to know she was going to get bundled?”</p><p>“True, and as Crowe likes to point out, anything can happen anywhere.  I thought by moving her to Sanditon, she would be safe.”</p><p>“I think it is easy to believe that.  I know I say nothing ever happens in Willingden, but I do remember a time when I was little there had been a large barn fire from a lightning storm.  My parents said we were having a drought.  It also caught several fields on fire.  The sad thing was the gentleman’s wife had a nervous breakdown from it.  He sent her and the children to London to stay with relatives.”</p><p>“I imagine it must have been hard.”</p><p>“Yes, they say she never quite recovered from the ordeal.  I remember days visiting her with my parents and some days she would just stare out the window overlooking the field.  It wasn’t until I was much older did, I find out that their oldest child had died trying to get the horses out of the barn.”</p><p>“This is a very pessimist topic Charlotte.”</p><p>Charlotte let out a huff.  “Sorry Sidney.  I guess I have a lot on my mind today.”</p><p>“You are worried that Lady Denham is going to demand Tom get sent to the prison.”</p><p>She looked at him and he could see the worry in her eyes.  It just was not Tom and Mary she was worried for.  She was worried he would have to marry Mrs. Campion to keep the debtor’s prison at bay.  He stopped her.  “Charlotte,” he said in a strained voice.  He studied her.  How much he wanted to tell her he loved her, to scoop her up and kiss her.</p><p>The shrill from Georgiana though had cut through their bubble.</p><p>Sidney’s first reaction was to fight whatever had caused Georgiana to scream.  When he got back to where she had slightly wandered off, he found she was not in any present danger, except that she may had momentarily lost her mind.</p><p>“Otis is in London,” Georgiana said to Sidney.  “Please Sidney, I must go see him.”  It was very uncharacteristic of Georgiana to ask, let alone ask nicely that Sidney was speechless.  </p><p>Charlotte caught up quick enough to hear that Georgiana requested to go to London.</p><p>“Let us see how Lady Denham fares today,” Sidney said with caution, “I still have responsibilities here.”</p><p>Georgiana rolled her eyes and stomped off sulking.  Sidney glanced at Charlotte.</p><p>“What were you saying about her not running off to London?”  Sidney asked her as they watched Georgiana head back to the rondeaux point.</p><p> </p><p>Babington watched the pair in front of him.  Crowe, despite his best efforts of not falling victim to the charms of Miss Heywood, was losing his battle quickly.  Babington watched as Crowe began helping her over twisted roots, pointing out mud puddles, tripping hazards until he just gave up and allowed her the use of his arm like a true gentleman.</p><p>It caused Babington to bite his tongue slightly to not outright laugh at the sight.  Mr. Crowe, the lady killer he was, brought to one of those bumbling gents they laughed about at the gentlemen clubs.  Alison was just as pretty as Charlotte.  She was not as outspoken, but she was known to make a quip or two when the situation warranted it.  She was having a good effect on Crowe as much as Charlotte had done for Sidney.  Babington had to admit that he would be happy for them.</p><p>Of course, they had laughed many of times as their other friends had fallen scheme in London’s society year after year.  But the tantalizing trio (or terrifying trio, depending on who you asked) had managed to not fall into the trap of mothers wanting to marry them off to their daughters.  Sidney had missed most of those years in Antigua and it had only been just the two ‘promising pair’ which was better than ‘peacocking pears’.  It was not his fault that Crowe had gotten a platter full of pears dumped on him by a scorned lady (to be fair, he did forget that he had arranged to escort the other lady to the same event in a drunken haze) at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.  Babington was sure that was why the lady decided to just hold masked routs.</p><p>They had done so much together over the years growing up, it only was logical that they entered the next phases of their lives the same way.  Babington could see children being raised much like cousins, although he had never thought about how their lives might differ once they were married.  Sidney would want to live in Sanditon.  He was not one to enjoy the endless life of society.  He had to admit even he enjoyed his time in the country more than he did in society.  However, as a member of the peerage, he had responsibilities.  Crowe’s family businesses would keep him in town more so as well.</p><p>Babington reflected on McKinley.  She said her stepfather raised horses.  Her cousin, Jennings, was a theater man.  Certainly, she must be familiar with society.  Interacting with society in a theater though was vastly different than balls and tea rooms.  It finally occurred to him that maybe she did know a bit more about society and reputations.  </p><p>‘The ton tends to believe whatever they are told to believe.’</p><p>As he spotted her sitting on the hill overlooking a large pasture, he realized that was finding McKinley more of a conundrum now that she was walking and talking than when she had washed upon the shore.</p><p> </p><p>Crowe</p><p>Crowe glanced at the lady holding on to his arm as they trekked through the woods towards Sanditon House.  He silently muttered curses and insults towards Babington for getting him into the kind of situation he had tried to avoid.</p><p>Their journey to find the ladies seemed like a pleasant diversion, until they had to split up at the crossroad to find Babington’s mermaid.  He should had known after last night that when Babington had set his mind to something, it would be all he could focus on.</p><p>At first, he was just trying to be polite and fill the silence.  He could not make Alison out.  Did she find him amusing?  He distinctly remembered a glaring look when he had pulled out his flask at Lady Denham.  He had not ever thought about trying to impress a young lady.  Most of the time, the ladies of his acquaintance only thought about the sound of a coin dropping on a table.  The other times, well the dowagers of the ton were only seeking company.  None of them were going to give up their fortune or title for a younger man no matter how they were impressed with his bedside manner.</p><p>She kept telling him she was perfectly capable of walking through the woods.  She had done it plenty of times in Willingden and she was still alive if she fell.  The last time she slightly tripped on a tree root though, Crowe decided enough was enough.  He offered his arm and in his most pleasant voice told her she was offending his gentlemanly virtues if she did not accept it.</p><p>“Are you laughing at me?”  Crowe asked looking at her as if she was unsure to accept the gesture.</p><p>Alison lifted her chin up.  “I was not aware you had any gentlemanly virtues Mr. Crowe.”</p><p>“You are wounding my pride.”</p><p>“And yet, I imagine you have plenty in reserve.  There is nothing wrong with your ego.”</p><p>He smiled at her.  “I should hope not Miss Heywood.  You must not realize how hard it is to be one of the three.”</p><p>“One of the three?”</p><p>“Yes, you have Mr. Parker.  Very handsome devil, but very scathing to the womanly persuasion, your sister the exception of course nowadays.  Then, there is of course, Lord Babington with his wealth and status, albeit he is a fair charmer himself.  Some days, I feel like I am some sort of consolidation prize.”  He had not admitted that to anyone and why he had chosen her, he could only blame Babington for being aloof this morning under his reflection.</p><p>“I hardly doubt you are a consolidation prize.”</p><p>“Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment or was that a direct insult?”</p><p>Alison about clarified until she realized he was laughing at the remark.  “I believe if you applied yourself, you would a respectable enough suitor if you were actually inclined to be so.”</p><p>He studied her.  “Why, I had no idea you were concerned about my reputation.”</p><p>Alison looked at him sweetly.  “I was actually more concerned about mine Mr. Crowe.  I am after all holding your arm.”  Crowe laughed loudly.</p><p>“Never fear Miss Heywood.  Your reputation is safe with me.”</p><p>How disappointing was what Alison could think to say back.  She had hoped that maybe he was interested in her, but after his last statement, she would just have to take it at face value.  Taking a silent breath, Alison reminded herself that Sanditon still had several other gentlemen for her diversion.  Mr. Stringer had seemed inclined and he was a good-looking sort.  Charlotte thought well enough of him.  While their father had not sent them out to Sanditon for husbands, Alison knew if she wanted to escape living in Willingden for the rest of her life, she would have to take this opportunity.  Resolved, Alison withdrew her hand from Mr. Crowe and sought to walk with Miss Lambe.</p><p>When Alison withdrew from him, he felt a sharp pain.  She had done it pleasantly, saying Miss Lambe looked like she needed some reassurance.  However, as Crowe briefly glanced at her, he could not but feel that he had simply said something that offended her.  He was more confused about his feelings about Miss Heywood now than he had been when he had first met those brown eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Star Light, Star Bright-Another horse is found; Babington has a realization<br/>Lost &amp; Found-Sidney finds out he is to receive a reward<br/>The Gamble-Mr. Howard begins to make his move; McKinley speaks to Georgiana about Otis<br/>The Sanditon Express-Georgiana cannot be stopped; Mr. Howard takes a substitute<br/>A Certain Point of View-A background story of Esther's parents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's going to get a little busy over the next few chapters as the story begins to come to its conclusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star Light, Star Bright</p><p>Babington observed McKinley as she walked next to the horse.  The horse that he had seen on the shoreline.  The animal was magnificent, and he did not think himself that well versed in horse heredity.  The farmer’s boy had been distraught at losing his find, to the point he had retrieved his father’s gun to claim that the horse was his as he had found it.  </p><p>It was in his pen that he had built for it (his father told him he would have to care for it and be responsible for it) and as such it belonged to him.<br/>McKinley had simply looked at the boy and asked him to clarify that he agreed that if the animal stayed in that pen, he could keep it.  However, she said the horse would not stay in that pen as it had been trained.  The boy had scoffed (what girl knew anything about horses) and when she had let out a loud whistle (to everyone’s delight except the farmer’s wife who thought it horrifying), the horse had taken to running around the pen to gain speed until it leaped over the railing of the pen and came directly to her.  McKinley had offered the horse a sugar cube.</p><p>The boy was caught between fascination (who would had thought a horse would come like a dog) and horrid as he no longer was the owner of such a fine horse.</p><p>“Jameson, the horse is hers,” the famer said taking the gun away from his son.</p><p>Jameson looked at his father and yelled at him about it being unfair before taking off to the barn.</p><p>Babington thought that was the end of that until McKinley went to follow the boy into the stable.  They had both emerged about ten minutes later.  Jameson in a much better mood and McKinley looking more solemn.  She glanced at Babington before heading into the house with Jameson.</p><p>“Lovely weather today,” Babington said as he could no longer take the silence as they started to walk.</p><p>“It does make it easier to gather flowers if it is dry Lord Babington.”  McKinley said plainly.</p><p>“Just what did you say to the boy?”  His curiosity finally gave way.</p><p>She glanced at him.  “I said if he really wanted to learn how to tend horses properly, he would need to go to Sussex.”</p><p>He gave her a perplex look.  “Sussex?”  He could hear her let out a sigh and he stopped her.  Was she planning on returning home?  He felt an odd feeling in his gut as he looked at her.  He could hear Esther’s first rejection stinging in his ears, ‘it would be an unmitigated disaster.’  “You are wanting to go home?”</p><p>“I can assure you my stepfather isn’t going to come down to Sanditon to demand retribution.  I can assure you my family has heard far worse.”  Why would they worry about her reputation being ruined by a lord when by all accounts it had been by the Prince of Prussia?  And if they had not demanded it then, they certainly were not going to do it now.</p><p>He gave her a perplexed look.  He wanted to ask what could be worse.  And he almost did, until it occurred to him that maybe something had happened on that ship.  “Is that supposed to be some sort of comfort?”  Or did they think so lowly of her?  Certainly, not a gentleman’s daughter.  </p><p>“I’m just saying that you really don’t need to worry about getting into any duels on my behalf.”  </p><p>He was about to contradict her saying he wanted to get into a duel on her behalf, but not because he had to, but because he would.  He wanted to marry her.  She had always been direct, but it seemed like she was withholding information.  “Is this your polite way of telling me you want to cry off?”</p><p>She gave him a funny look.  “Cry off?”</p><p>“Are you not accepting my proposal?”</p><p>She raised one of her eyebrows at him.  “I don’t recall hearing a proposal Lord Babington.  Just some rambling from a mad man worried about his friend’s obnoxious behavior and some twit that clearly could not see well in the dark.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that dark.”  Babington mumbled.  “Are you trying to say you are not a gentleman’s daughter?”  Was she worried that she was just a farmer’s daughter and thus would not be an acceptable wife?  “I can assure you,” he lightly put his hand on her arm.  He looked in her eyes and knew.  He just knew.</p><p> </p><p>Lost &amp; Found.</p><p>Sidney was surprised when they were informed that Lady Denham was not in residence.  “Just, where is she?”  He asked the manservant.  Hopefully, she was not in town looking for Lord Jennings or worse, Tom.</p><p>“She has gone to London for some business.”  The man replied simply.</p><p>“Did she say when she would return?”</p><p>“She did not.”</p><p>“Did she say what her business in London was?”  Charlotte asked.  The manservant gave Charlotte a blank look as well.</p><p>“Well, no sense all of us standing around on the doorstep.  Might as well go back to the hotel.”  Crowe said deciding he could use a good drink.</p><p>“This seems really odd,” Alison said towards the group.</p><p>“Who cares why she isn’t here.  Shouldn’t we be happy we don’t have to deal with her?”  Georgiana said in her still distinct tone.</p><p>The group made its way back towards town.  Babington continued to walk with McKinley as she walked towards the livery in town.  </p><p>Sidney instructed Georgiana that he would be down to see her once he spoke with Tom about London.  The Heywood sisters went to Trafalgar House with Sidney and Crowe said he would see Georgiana back to Mrs. Griffiths.</p><p>They made an odd pair walking towards the boarding house.  He had not spoken but a handful of words to Sidney’s ward.  “So, Miss Lambe, did you enjoy your walk?”</p><p>Georgiana gave him a pointed look.  “Good grief, is that the best you can do?”</p><p>Crowe let out a laugh.  “Please tell me you are not comparing me to Sir Edward.”</p><p>“Well, he was no better than you.  It is no wonder you are still single.”  Georgiana said plainly.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means, Mr. Crowe, you need practice in the arts of social conversation.”</p><p>“I’ve had plenty of conversations with ladies.”</p><p>Georgiana gave him an eyeroll.  “There is a big difference between those types of conversations if you are actually trying to impress a lady.”</p><p>“Please, enlighten me.”</p><p>“I mean, if you want to impress a lady, you are going to have to talk about more things than the weather Mr. Crowe, especially if the lady is looking for substantial conversation.”</p><p>Crowe studied Miss Lambe.  “You mean Ali-Miss Heywood.”  Georgiana made him a face before she disappeared behind the door of Mrs. Griffiths.</p><p> </p><p>Babington watched as McKinley gave Orion a quick groom before placing it in a stall.  She was clearly comfortable in the stable.  The young stable boy was watching her with fascination, since he had never seen a girl let alone a lady, take care of a horse like she did.  Babington gave the stablemaster some coin to pay for the boarding fee.</p><p>He wanted to finish their conversation.  He wanted to know what was going on in her head.  The walk back from Sanditon House had not given them a way to speak without such a wide audience.  But now the group had gone its own ways. </p><p>“Lord Babington?”  A young man from the hotel came towards him.  “There is a Mr. Marshall waiting for your return at the hotel.”</p><p>“There is?”  Babington said with a surprise.  He glanced at McKinley.  “Would you join me on a short walk before you return to Trafalgar House?”</p><p>He thought about the short walk he had taken with Miss Denham.  It was pretty and private, but somehow, he thought she would appreciate the walk along the beach more.  They had their other conversations on the beach.  In fact, she seemed to be more talkative on the beach.  “You should see to your visitor.  I would imagine someone coming from town to meet you must mean it is rather important.”</p><p>“Later then?”</p><p>She gave him a polite smile.  “I’ll still be around.”  He gave her an affable smile and followed the worker back to the hotel.  McKinley let out a sigh looking at Trafalgar House.  She was going to head towards the beach, but instead, decided to seek out Georgiana.  It was one conversation she had put off too long.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Sidney and the ladies walked back in, Sidney could hear Tom yelling for him before he could hand his coat and cane to the manservant.  “Oh, thank goodness you are back, Sidney” Tom said walking into the foyer.  “There is a gentleman here to see you about some paperwork.”</p><p>Sidney gave Tom a perplexed look while the ladies went towards the kitchen to put their flowers in a vase.  Sidney walked with Tom back to his study.  </p><p>“Sidney, this is Mr. Tropiando.  He is a solicitor from Sir Rowleigh’s law firm in London.”  Sidney politely inclined his head when he replied.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Tropiando.  What seems to be the problem?”</p><p>“I have received some paperwork filings from Mr. Hadsley regarding the shipwreck.  It seems you are listed as a recipient.”</p><p>“Recipient?  To what?”  Tom asked.</p><p>Mr. Tropiando looked at Tom and frowned before glancing back towards Sidney giving him a look to inquire as to if he should continue.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he answered for him to continue although he was not sure what the man was getting at.</p><p>“Yes, well like I was saying, the property that was listed on the ship was insured.  As you are listed as the recipient, then I am here for you to accept the reward.”</p><p>“Reward?”  Tom asked.  Mr. Tropiando looked between the brothers.</p><p>“Tom, will you let the man speak?”</p><p>Tom held out his hands in apology.</p><p>“Yes, there were a pair of Arabian horses that have a reward if they were found.  I understand that one of them washed upon the shore.”</p><p>“A white mare, yes.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Gemini.  She was expecting of course.”  Mr. Tropiando looked at the paperwork from Mr. Willowbee.  “According to the paperwork submitted by Mr. Willowbee.  I understand the other horse was sighted on land but not accounted for.”</p><p>“Actually, it was found at a nearby farm.  He is in the livery by the hotel now.”</p><p>Mr. Tropiando’s eyes grew wide.  “You found Orion?”</p><p>Sidney let out a laugh.  “Well, there was a group of us walking.”</p><p>Mr. Tropiando jumped up.  “I should go verify it.  This is most wonderful news.”</p><p>“It is?”  Tom asked, this being the longest he kept quiet.</p><p>Mr. Tropiando looked at Tom.  “Yes, the horses are very special.”</p><p>“What about the reward?”  Tom asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I forgot.  Well, let me go verify the second horse, so I can appropriately inform Mr. Parker of it.”  Mr. Tropiando got up to go to the livery.</p><p>“I shall be happy to escort you,” Tom said but got a disapproving look by Sidney.</p><p>“I will go.  I am needing to speak with Lord Babington.”</p><p>“Lord Babington is here?”</p><p>“He is walking with McKinley.”</p><p>Mr. Tropiando stopped walking towards the door and turned back towards Sidney.  “Mr. McKinley is here?”  He said in fascination and anticipation.</p><p>As they walked towards the livery, Mr. Tropiando was talking nonstop that Parker was not sure he was sure they were talking about the same person.  “I do not want to appear rude Mr. Tropiando, but I was not referring to a Mr. McKinley.”</p><p>Mr. Tropiando looked up at Parker as they entered the livery.  “Mr. Thatcher,” Sidney greeted the stable master as soon as he spotted him, “this is Mr. Tropiando, a solicitor from London.  He’s here to look at the horse McKinley and Lord Babington brought in.”</p><p>Mr. Thatcher bobbed his head towards the solicitor in greeting and walked him towards the stall.  “There is no brand on his quarters.”</p><p>Mr. Tropiando looked at the man.  “I will need to inspect the horse’s mane.”</p><p>“The mane?”  Mr. Thatcher asked perplexed.</p><p>“Yes,” was all he would answer.</p><p>Mr. Thatcher was confused but led the man into the stall.  Sidney was a little confused as well but followed along.  Mr. Tropiando moved the hair, revealing a small tattoo.  The mark did not mean much to Mr. Thatcher, but Sidney let out a gasp.  “Yes, well thank you Mr. Thatcher.”  Mr. Tropiando gave a look to Sidney that spoke volumes not to ask questions.</p><p>They got out of the livery and Mr. Tropiando glanced over to Sidney.  “Where is McKinley?”</p><p>“Yes, like I was saying, it isn’t a Mr. McKinley.”  Sidney said seeing the confusion on the man’s face.  “I am referring to a Miss McKinley.”</p><p>“A Miss McKinley?”  Sidney watched as Mr. Tropaion’s excited face turned into sheer concern.  “Where,” Mr. Tropiando grabbed Sidney’s arm, taking him by surprised.</p><p>“She was walking with Lord Babington.  Perhaps they are still together.”</p><p>“Quickly Mr. Parker.  I must reach her.”  Sidney felt confused but then he remembered the ominous warning from Mulligan and the recognition of the crest of the Duke of Sussex.  Danger. Protect. Her. McKinley.  Was it possible that McKinley was connected to the Duke’s household?  And if so, how?</p><p> </p><p>The Gamble</p><p>Mr. Howard let out a sigh as he sat in the dining room of the Crown Hotel.  He was patiently waiting for his dinner.  He had sent out his manservant to look for the girl or horse.  He looked around the room.  Sanditon was rather dreary and not much going on.</p><p>A young woman approached him, one of the owner’s daughters he presumed as she leaned forward suggestively as she set a plate of food and drink before him.  “Hello love, sorry this has taken so long.”</p><p>Mr. Howard gave her a polite smile.  “Not a problem Miss?”</p><p>She let out an annoying laugh.  “Molly, sir.”</p><p>He gave her another appreciative smile.  “Miss Molly.  Is it always like this?”</p><p>“Oh, just a few weeks ago, it was quite busy with people here thinking of finding treasures washed upon the shore.”  He gave her a perplexed look as he went to take a drink.  He set out a coin on the table indicating for her to continue.  She plucked up the coin, placing it between her rather plump breasts and sat down.  “Yes, other than some dead bodies, the only thing to turn up was a girl and a dead horse.”</p><p>He looked at her raising his eyebrows inquisitively.  “A girl?”  He realized she was wanting more money and he pulled out another shilling.</p><p>He noticed she laughed silently like she had pulled one over on him.  “Yes, a young lady.  Dark red hair.  She has been staying with the Parker’s in Trafalgar House.  She likes to walk along the beach a lot, especially late at night.”  This time she laughed out loud and leaned towards him in confidence.  Speaking lowly so only he could hear, “alone.”</p><p>He gave her a big grin.  “Well, Miss Molly, you are just full of information.”  He gave her another handful.  “For your confidentiality.”  She took the remaining coins and plucked them once again between her breasts.  She had to do something since her first evening with Lord Babington all those weeks ago, he had not asked for her again.</p><p>Mr. Howard finished his meal and smiled widely when his burly manservant returned.   “I found the horse in the livery sir.  Not protected.”</p><p>“The girl is here as well and likes to walk the beach late at night alone.”  Mr. Howard was in a fine mood.  His gamble was working out perfectly.  “Make sure everything is ready.  I do not want another debacle.”</p><p>“I shall go make all the arrangements.”</p><p>“Very well.  I shall take care of things here and look around.  I do not want any surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte looked at Alison as they sat to have tea with Mary after the gentlemen had left.  “So, you didn’t say how Lady Denham was.”</p><p>“She was not home.”  Alison said as Charlotte took a drink.</p><p>“Not home?”</p><p>“No, apparently she had something important come up and required to go to London.  We couldn’t find out anything.”  This time it was Charlotte’s turn to answer.</p><p>“Rather odd don’t you think for her to leave without notice like that?”</p><p>“Yes, and the manservant couldn’t even say when she was to return,” Charlotte replied looking around the room.  </p><p>“Are you alright Charlotte?”  Mary asked.</p><p>“Yes, I was just like waiting around for Lady Denham to decide what she is going to do.”</p><p>“You feel like the other shoe is about to drop?”  Mary asked politely.  She had felt the same way ever since the cricket match and it seemed that no more than one of Tom’s mistakes came to light, another one-bigger-would take its place.  The necklace, the inability to get a loan, the worker’s salary, the money for the regatta and worst yet, the money for the building.  Just where was Tom spending the money?  Did he not get some additional contracts after the regatta?  Where was that revenue?</p><p>“I’m sorry Mary.  I know you have your own problems.”</p><p>Mary gave her a reassuring smile.  “You do remember me telling you when you first got here that men do not like to ask for help, let alone from the women in their lives?”  Mary looked over at Alison as well.  “I believe it’s hard for any man, husband, or brother for that matter, to admit they need to ask for help.”</p><p>“We must be the exception to that rule Mary,” Alison said glancing at Charlotte, “our father always asks our mother for her opinion.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled.  “Whether he actually accepts it though is an entirely different story,” she said laughing and the other two ladies laughed with her.  They finished their tea and Charlotte got Mary all caught up about McKinley finding the other horse at a farm not far from where they picked the flowers.  She also remembered that Georgiana got a letter from Otis.</p><p>“Oh, I think we should go check on Georgiana and make sure she’s not packing a bag to run off to London.”  Charlotte said to the ladies.</p><p>Alison glanced at Charlotte.  “Do you really think she would?”</p><p>Charlotte let out a breath.  “When Georgiana has her mind set to something, she can’t be stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>Otis made a quick stop to let the horse take a drink and for him to stretch his legs for just a moment.  He had not ridden a horse for a few days, and he felt like he was back to day one of training and let out a small laugh.  Wouldn’t McKinley find that amusing as well?  After that ominous warning from the Admiral, Otis kept an eye open around him to see if he was in fact being followed.</p><p>If Lord Darling had anyone following him, they were discreet.  He doubted Taurus was that fast.  Certainly, the man would had given them similar horses since it was his granddaughter that was in danger.  He let out a huff.  Captain Elsway’s instruction that he would receive accolades if he did that job superbly was now making sense.  To think he had spent three weeks in the company of royal bloodlines and had not even known.</p><p>He guesses some of her mannerisms helped her blend into someone of lower status.  However, now that he thought about it, the more refinement she had that he had not spotted right away because he had quickly judged her by his first impression.  Certainly, her piano playing could mean she had only the best of tutors.  She read easily enough, and he had seen her write letters.  They had shared meals together.  He had been too observant of how she was able to drink as well as he than he had caught how meticulous she ate.  The biggest flag should had been the quality of horse that they were both riding.  For certain Arabian horses were not cheap.  Did she not also say that hers had been some sort of regatta winner in Arabia?</p><p>Knowing he was not leisurely making his way to Sanditon, but was in fact on a mission, Otis remounted his horse and set course.  If he were lucky, he would get there before dark.  Hopefully, he would be able to find her.  He was glad that he had spoken of Georgiana to her.  Perhaps they were friends.  Then, perhaps Georgiana would know where to find her.  </p><p>It only occurred to him that Georgiana was still under the watchful eye of Mrs. Griffiths, who had been instructed he was not allowed anywhere near.  He had no idea where Miss Heywood was staying.  He pondered on how he was to resolve that conundrum as he finished his ride towards Sanditon.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Griffiths was a little surprised when McKinley had shown up asking to speak with Miss Lambe without the Heywood ladies.  She studied her for a moment and then walked her upstairs to announce the visitor as she swung the door open to Georgiana’s sitting room.  “A visitor Georgiana.”</p><p>Georgiana had glanced at her maid who was in her room packing her a small bag.  She was going to London.  She did not care a fig of what Sidney Parker had to say about the matter.  “McKinley?  Is Charlotte with you?”  She glanced behind her, knowing Charlotte would in fact tell Sidney she was up to something.</p><p>McKinley gave her a polite smile and let out a smile.  “Just me I’m afraid.”  Miss Lambe gave her a smile after she let out a breath to relax.  McKinley probably did not know about the London fiasco.  McKinley looked around the room.  “I wanted to speak to you today, but we didn’t exactly have some private time this morning.”</p><p>Georgiana gave her a confused look as to why McKinley would want to talk to her privately.</p><p>“I,” she let out a long quiet breath, “well, with the return of my memories I feel that there is something you should know.”  McKinley looked at the young lady and waited for her to join her on the chaise.  “I had spent a few weeks in Antigua before that storm.  I know your friend.”  McKinley took a deep breath.  “I knew Otis.”</p><p>Georgiana tilted her head sideways.  “You knew Otis?”</p><p>“Yes, he had been assigned to keep me out of trouble,” McKinley let out a small laugh, “no easy feat I’m afraid.  I have a terrible reputation of causing all sorts of mischief.”  <br/>McKinley gave her a smile.  “He taught me how to swim, to which had he not, I should had perished that night.  He was a good man.  You should not be mad at him for not writing.”  Here came the hard part.  She looked at Georgiana in the eye.  “I’m afraid there was another ship nearby when ours began to sink.  I heard him call out,” McKinley took a couple of breaths to calm herself.  “I heard Otis call out.  I am sorry Miss Lambe.”</p><p>Georgiana’s eyes snapped back.  “But that cannot be.”</p><p>“It is I assure you.”</p><p>“No, I mean I got this today.”  She retrieved the letter that she had placed hidden in a book.  “He says he arrived back in London after the storm.”</p><p>McKinley looked at Georgiana.  “How can that be?”</p><p>She quickly skimmed the letter.  “Here,” she pointed to a particular sentence, “I apologize for not writing sooner, but our ship had veered off course during a horrible storm to which I lost my friend.  I will be in London due to some other events but hope that you will write to me here or if I should be so bold, to ask you to visit.  There is much to discuss.”</p><p>“He is in London?”  McKinley asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, he notes that he has a room in the dorms provided to him by the navy.”  Georgiana put the letter back, “not that it will be of any use.  Sidney will not allow me to visit him.”</p><p>McKinley looked at her friend.  “Leave that to me,” she smiled.  “I need to be going to London myself.  I am extremely late for a family reunion.”</p><p>“I doubt he will consent.”</p><p>“I’m sure Lord Babington can persuade his friend.  It will be of course in his best interest.”  McKinley said with a private joke to herself.</p><p>Georgiana frowned at her.  “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Just trust me.  Now, I need to go back to Trafalgar House.  I’m waiting to for some return post.”  McKinley decided to go through the stable on the way back to the house to check on Orion.  It was of comfort to have something from home within her reach.  McKinley had been so in forethought she did not see the man following her as she made her way back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Babington sat down his glass as he listened to Mr. Marshall talk about his findings.  He had not expected an in-person report.  “Mr. Marshall, I did not expect you here.”<br/>Mr. Marshall let out a little chuckle.  “Yes, well you know how much I enjoy mysteries.  And what a mystery conundrum you gave me.”  Babington gave the man a polite smile.  “It seems that you and Lord Jennings both have something in common.”</p><p>“We do?”</p><p>“Yes, although while you were looking for information about a ship, he was looking for information regarding a missing employee.  A Mr. Mulligan who worked for both the theater and the shipping docks.  It was very irregular, and I had not thought much of it, but do you know my partner, Mr. Ehling?”</p><p>“No, I’m afraid not.”</p><p>“Well, not really a big deal.  He had been hired by Sir Rowleigh to find a pair of Arabian horses.  Did you not say you found one?”</p><p>“Yes, a black one.”</p><p>“Brilliant.  Did you not say there was a sailor that washed upon the shore as well?”</p><p>Babington let out a breath as he smokes.  “There was actually a young lady that washed up on the shore with the horse.”</p><p>Mr. Marshall spat out his drink, surprising Babington.  “Where is she?”  He asked in a quick fashion.</p><p>“I believe,” he looked at his watch.  He was not sure where she would be since he had been gone longer than he had wanted.  “perhaps walking the beach.”  </p><p>Mr. Marshall jumped up.  “Quickly, Lord Babington.  We must find her.”  Danger. Protect. Her. McKinley.  How much danger can one girl be in?  He remembered asking his friends.  Looking at the concerned look on Mr. Marshall’s face, it was obvious.  She was in grave danger.</p><p> </p><p>The children let out a laugh as McKinley played on the piano for them.  Henry had taken a seat next to her so that he could watch her play with reckless ambition.  Mary let out a sigh as she observed them from the doorway.  She had gotten used the sound in her house that she knew when McKinley left, it would seem eerily quiet, despite Tom talking excitedly about whatever Sanditon’s next grand scheme was going to be.</p><p>Tom had been gone all afternoon and she wondered where he had gone.  Certainly, the conversation with Mr. Tropiando was over by now.  She decided to send Mr. Wickens in town to see if he could find her husband or at least hear where the man had disappeared to.  It really was not surprising that Tom would be gone for so long, but with McKinley’s memory returned, she thought that perhaps she would be leaving soon.  She had not said as much, and Mary had been observant enough to know Lord Babington had been more attentive since his return to Sanditon.</p><p>“Alright children.  You need to give McKinley a break.  Go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner.”  McKinley heard some groans and let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Maybe we can have music class after dinner,” McKinley smiled at them, “IF you eat your vegetables!”  The kids went from cheerful smiles to scrunched up noses thinking about having to eat their veggies.</p><p>Mary let out a laugh.  “If it was only that easy,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“At least they have that option.  I not only had to eat my vegetables, but I had hours of practice regardless.  The only way out of that was to muck the stables.”<br/>Mary made a face.</p><p>“I know, but I enjoyed the horses so much that it wasn’t that much of a chore either.  It wasn’t until I was Alicia’s age that my parents figured out something I could get punished with.”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>McKinley smiled.  “Oh, no you don’t Mrs. Parker.  That is a state secret!  I do not want you giving those away.”  Both ladies laughed.</p><p>“Do you think Sidney will be here for dinner?”</p><p>“I would assume so.  He seems very taken with Charlotte.”</p><p>“Yes,” Mary looked around and stepped closer.  “Just between us, I have not seen him so happy.”</p><p>McKinley let out a small smile.  “Well, hopefully things will get resolved and there will be some glad tidings soon.”  McKinley glanced at the clock.  “I think I will head upstairs for a few minutes myself.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowe let out a breath as he stretched out on his bed.  He had gone to take a nap, but found he was restless.  He had looked at the hotel owner’s daughters as he had walked in, but he found his interest had waned.  Even the other day, he found he had lost interest quickly and sent the girl on her way (after being compensated of course).  It had been quite embarrassing.</p><p>As he looked at the ceiling, which needed some replastering in his opinion, he could not ignore the facts.  He was intrigued by Miss Alison Heywood.  They had some odd conversations as he tried to figure her out-whether she was teasing him or not.  When she had left him to walk with Miss Lambe, it was apparent that he had offended her.</p><p>He thought back on the conversation.  He had given her an honest answer about feeling like a consolidated prize when compared to his companions.  The only ones that would seek him out directly were the dowagers who knew all about him.  He could count on one hand the number of aspiring mothers that would seek him out for their unmarried daughters.  It was a little hard to swallow.  Maybe, one and a half hands on that number.</p><p>He supposed that his behavior contributed a lot to it.  What had Alison say?  ‘I believe if you applied yourself, you would a respectable enough suitor if you were actually inclined to be so.’  Just how did one apply himself?  He supposes he could start by not being so inebriated all the time.  He could act more gentlemanly.  Crowe figured he could take a note from Babington on that score.</p><p>Babington was always acting gentlemanly, well most the time anyway.  His behavior on the beach other day had been slightly bolder.  Babington would behave that way inside a gentlemen’s club (as apparent on their day after the pineapple disaster), but he could not remember him ever doing anything so public as to put him in a situation where he would have to marry.  It was he had taken leave of his senses.  Which is why when Crowe had found him in McKinley’s room the next night, he had not been really all that surprised.  </p><p>Again though, he wondered if he had not knocked on the door, if Babington would had really done something in the Parker’s house that would once again solidify that he would need to marry McKinley.</p><p>Crowe sat up.  Despite all the teasing, Crowe realized his friend had taken leave of his senses.  Crowe laughed out loud.  What did Charlotte say as they walked towards Sanditon House?  ‘Something to the effect that if she had the divine intervention of not drowning, it would take another act of the gods to convince her it was to merely wash her upon the shores in hopes of finding some witless man that would be sensible to marry a girl that could not remember her name let alone if she had two shillings to rub together.’</p><p>He wondered to what God Miss McKinley had been praying to.  Not only had that God save her from drowning, but it did also in fact provide her a suitor that could not behave rationally around her.  Amused with his observations, Crowe headed downstairs to seek out his friends.  He was finding Sanditon to be full of entertainment.</p><p>He noticed the hotel’s daughter sitting with a large gentleman and managed not to laugh out loud.  He might give Babington a good poke about it later; he would have to tread carefully.  Babington was walking a rope of reformed rogue (not that Crowe considered him a true rogue).  His friend had his eye on a prize, and he would not be happy if anything upset that applecart.</p><p>As he stepped outside, he spotted a familiar sight walking away from Mrs. Griffiths.  He was about to call out to McKinley when he noticed another man watching her from across the street.  When the man had taken to following her, Crowe followed.  He watches the man observe her as she gone into the livery and then towards Trafalgar House.  He thought about going to the house, but he caught sight of Miss Heywood (both).  Charlotte looked like she was going to faint.  He rushed to offer his assistance.</p><p>“Miss Heywood,” Crowe said as he quickly approached them.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>“What is it Charlotte?”  Alison asked her sister in a concerned voice.</p><p>Charlotte looked at them.  “That man.  He was with the man that abducted Georgiana.”</p><p>Crowe gave her a frown as he had not heard the entire story.  </p><p>“There was a Mr. Howard that bought Mr. Molyneux’s debt in exchange for Miss Lambe.  He had tried to take her to Scotland to force her to marry him when Sidney managed to stop him.”</p><p>“Is he here to abduct Georgiana again?”  Alison asked quietly.</p><p>“The man was following McKinley.”  Crowe said, although he was unsure as to why he would follow McKinley when Miss Lambe was an heiress.</p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t know Georgiana is here.”  Charlotte said concerned about Georgiana.  “We need to let Georgiana and Sidney know.”  Charlotte looked at Crowe.  “Mr. Parker went off with Mr. Tropiando.”</p><p>“Mr. Tropiando?”</p><p>“A solicitor from London to look at the horse.”</p><p>“They were not by the livery.”</p><p>“What about the hotel?”</p><p>“I just came from the hotel.”</p><p>“We can’t just stand here.”  Charlotte said giving him a stern look.</p><p>“We shall go inform Mrs. Griffiths.”  Crowe went with the ladies but as soon as they gained access, he bid them to remain there and he would go find Sidney.</p><p> </p><p>The Sanditon Express</p><p>Georgiana watched McKinley leave towards Trafalgar House before she turned back to Crockett.  “Quickly,”</p><p>“You aren’t going to wait?”</p><p>Georgiana rolled her eyes.  “The last coach to London is leaving soon.  I have just enough shillings for its fare.  I know Sidney will not allow me to go.  I am not supposed to have anything to do with Otis.  McKinley does not understand his dislike for Otis like I do.”</p><p>Georgiana creeped downstairs quietly.  Mrs. Griffiths, she knew would be taking tea with Mr. Hankins.  The two of them had become thicker than thieves since the cricket match.  Georgiana did not think it would be much longer before the man finally asked for her hand.  She did not want to be there when they got married.  Between Mrs. Griffiths constant observation and Mr. Hankins’ sermons, she would lose her mind.</p><p>The Beaufort girls had been taking music lessons since the arrival of McKinley.  Mrs. Griffiths insisted that if McKinley could play halfway decent, then they best learn as well.  After all, they needed something to recommend them to suitors.  Mr. Cromarty gave them lessons in the assembly hall.  Julia had chosen the violin while Julia had begun to study the piano.  Either way, both silly girls were not in the boarding house when Georgiana snuck out through the servant door and made haste to the coach.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney was walking so fast that he nearly walked into Babington as he was leaving the hotel.  “Babington!”  Sidney glanced at the man behind him.</p><p>“Parker, have you seen McKinley?”</p><p>“I thought she was with you.”  Sidney said as Mr. Tropiando came to stand beside him.  They noticed both men recognized each other.</p><p>“I thought she was at Trafalgar House with the Heywood sisters.”</p><p>“No, she did not show up there.”</p><p>“For crying out loud, you have lost her?”  Mr. Tropiando said loudly towards Babington vexing him.</p><p>“I did not lose her.  She said she was returning to Trafalgar House.  How was I supposed to know she wouldn’t go there?”</p><p>Mr. Tropiando rolled his eyes.  “You obviously don’t know her.  Mischief is her first name.  Where else would she had gone?”</p><p>“Maybe the stables to check on her horse?”  Mr. Marshall offered.</p><p>“We just came from there.”</p><p>Babington looked at Parker.  “The beach?”</p><p>“We will all need to go if we are going to cover that much ground.”  They lead the men towards the beach wanting to ask why it seemed it was imperative that they find her, but neither men looked to be conversationalist now.</p><p> </p><p>Crowe’s first place to stop was the tavern on the other street away from the hotel.  He walked quickly through the town and glanced around the room twice once he stepped inside.  He did not see Sidney, but he did see Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson.  He decided to step over to inquire if either of them had seen Sidney or Babington.</p><p>“I believe both men were heading for the beach and Miss Heywood was heading through the back route towards the coach.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The Heywood sisters.  They were walking in the back alley towards the London coach.”</p><p>Crowe let out explicit.  Why couldn’t Alison (and Charlotte) just do as he had told them and stayed in Mrs. Griffiths boarding house?  “Can I bother you for a favor?  I need you to find Mr. Parker and let him know that it is imperative that he return back to Trafalgar House.”  Stringer was about to say something but there was something in Crowe’s facial expression that relayed that it was important that he do so.</p><p>“Come on Fred.  Let us go find Mr. Parker.”</p><p>“But I’m not done with my beer.”</p><p>“I’m sure Mr. Parker can buy you another one when whatever this is gets resolved.  Maybe two.”  Fred let out a breath and grumbled, but he did as James asked.</p><p>Crowe went off towards the Sanditon Flyer boarding spot.  Whatever caused Miss Heywood to disregard his instructions it had better be important.  He had a good mind to give her a good stern talking to when he caught up to her.  It was not until he had seen in horror as the Heywood sisters get bundled into a coach that he realized he had thought only of Alison.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud commotion as four men entered Trafalgar House.  Mary heard Sidney call out for Tom or Mary.  “Goodness Sidney, whatever is the matter?”  Mary almost wondered if one of the workers broke their leg.</p><p>“Mary, have you seen McKinley,” Mary looked at the group of men and for a moment could not speak.  “Mary!”</p><p>“Yes, of course.  She is upstairs in her room.”  Babington had been the first to spring up the stairs.</p><p>Maria, the maid, had been so startled at the abrupt entry as she attended McKinley in the bath that she let out a shriek.  McKinley had been so relaxed in the tub that she did not need to voice that he should not be in her room (once again).  Maria had quickly held out the sheet to shield Babington’s eye from the sight.  “Sir!”  Babington at least appeared to have the mortification, fleeting moment, to apologize for barging in.  However, Sidney had not been that far behind and received another glare from Maria as she yelled, “Mr. Parker!”</p><p>Sidney glanced at Babington before exclaiming, “my apologies!” as he quickly turned around and went back downstairs.</p><p>“Lord Babington,” McKinley said sternly as she briefly looked over her shoulder (at least she had been facing towards the window and he would only see her back, “do you mind?”</p><p>Babington would like to believe that under normal circumstances, he would have pivot and turned.  However, of late, he did not seem to be acting with a lick of common sense.  He did blush (slightly McKinley observed) as Maria covered her up as she got out of the tub but did not move.  Maria looked at him, then her, then back to Lord Babington.  “Sir, you must leave.”  </p><p>Babington looked at McKinley as he bowed (with a sly grin she noted), “my apologies Miss McKinley.”  Calming his posture as he stepped back downstairs, he offered Parker a grin as he reached the bottom step.  “She will be down momentarily.”</p><p>Mary looked at the group of men in her foyer.  “What is all the fuss?”</p><p>Sidney looked at Babington before looking at the other two gentlemen.  They really did not know what the fuss was about.</p><p>Mr. Tropiando cleared his throat.  “My employer will be incredibly happy to have Miss McKinley back under his protection.  He had thought her loss at sea.”</p><p>Mary seemed to take that as a reasonable explanation.  “Would you like some tea or perhaps Sidney could offer you something in Tom’s study?”</p><p>Sidney gave his sister-in-law a small smile.  “Yes, please join me.  I’m sure it would be easier for us to wait in there.”  Sidney poured them all a drink but gave Mr. Tropiando a inquisitive look.  “So, could you explain why a shipping company would be interested in locating Miss McKinley?”</p><p>Mr. Tropiando was a man of conviction.  He had been employed with Lord Darling for a long time.  He was not about to give away information that was not releasable.  Mr. Tropiando just gave Parker a smile.  Parker glanced over to the man that came with Babington who glanced around the room like a child who had a secret that was trying to pretend that they did not have a secret.  Parker looked at Babington.</p><p>“Mr. Marshall says his partner was hired to find the horses.”  Babington said trying to see if they could get the gentlemen to talk about it.</p><p>Mr. Tropiando gave Lord Babington a look.  “Yes, the horses were insured but they also had a reward if they were found.  Mr. Willowbee informed me early this morning that Gemini did in fact wash up on the shore.”</p><p>“And the other?”</p><p>“Yes, Orion is also one of the horses.”</p><p>“Lord Jennings was looking for a dock worker by the name of Mulligan.  I don’t suppose you came across him with your investigation?”  Mr. Marshall asked Mr. Tropiando.</p><p>“I have not.  To be fair, Mr. Marshall, a missing dockworker was not on my scope of investigation.”</p><p>“Of course not.  Had it been perhaps Miss McKinley would had been found sooner.”  Parker looked at Babington confused as to why it seemed the men were in some sort of silent pissing contest.</p><p>“For crying out loud, will someone explain what is going on?”  Parker said impatiently.</p><p>“Mr. Tropiando works for Lord Darling and Mr. Marshall works for Lord Jennings.”  McKinley said as she entered the room and immediately went to get herself a drink.  “And just where is Jester?”  McKinley asked looking at Mr. Marshall.</p><p>“There was rumor of a kidnapping in London.”  Mr. Marshall said to Mr. Tropaion’s dismay.</p><p>“Yes, which is why you will be returning with me Miss McKinley.”  Mr. Tropiando said as he stood up defensively.  “I have strict instructions to keep you under Lord Darling’s protection.”  He said glaring towards Mr. Marshall.</p><p>“Miss McKinley is already under protection,” Babington said looking at both men who gave him a bewildered look.  “She is to be my wife.”  McKinley gave him a look.</p><p>Mr. Tropiando let out a scoff.  “She can’t be your wife.”  Babington gave him a look of disbelief.</p><p>“Of course, she can,” Mr. Marshall said in defense of his employer.</p><p>McKinley looked at them all.  “I’m sitting right here.  You don’t need to be talking about me as if I am not in the room.”  She took a sip of her drink.</p><p>Mr. Tropiando gave her a stern look.  “Then, please explain to Lord Babington why you will be returning with me.”</p><p>McKinley took another drink.  Poor Mr. Tropiando.  “I will not be returning with you Mr. Tropiando.  I have already made arrangements to return to London with Miss Lambe.”  She glanced at Sidney.  “Sorry, Mr. Parker I hadn’t had a time to discuss this with you.”</p><p>“That is not acceptable,” Mr. Tropiando countered, and McKinley let out a sigh.</p><p>“Well, needless to say, it still does not change the fact on my return to London.”  She watched him.  “You are more than welcome to ride the coach back behind us if you should like.  I’m sure Mr. Parker has one he can lend you.”</p><p>Just as they thought Mr. Tropiando would say something else, he instead laughed.  “I don’t know who I feel sorrier for.  Your father or Lord Babington.”</p><p>McKinley glanced briefly at Babington before looking back at Mr. Tropiando.  “That remains to be seen, Mr. Tropiando.  I can assure you that I am perfectly safe and sound.  The Parker’s have taken extremely good care of me.”  Despite a few lapses with proper society protocol with Lord Babington.  Twice now he had been in her room and this time with a witness other than his friend.  If he had been anyone else, she would assume he was trying to ruin her reputation just to advance his status.  However, Lord Babington was a man of good character.</p><p>Mr. Tropiando bowed his head towards her.  “Very well.  I shall retire to the hotel.  I believe I had enough excitement for one day.”  He took her hand and gave her a kiss before departing.  “Your servant, Miss McKinley.”</p><p> </p><p>A Certain Point of View</p><p>Lady Carrington walked through the halls of Bramblewood Manor with a certain calmness that had eluded her since the death of her husband.  Their only a child, a daughter, had been a blessing for one and a curse for another.  Lord Carrington had simply lost his mind when his daughter had run off with a man of little consequence all in the name of love.  </p><p>Mr. Stewart was a good-looking sort of fellow and a knack of witty remarks that amused those around him.  He had been a good friend of Sir Denham that he had met in college and they had been thick of thieves.  It had not come to a surprise that Sir Denham and Mr. Stewart had fallen in love with the same woman.  However, when Melody had married </p><p>Mr. Stewart, Lord Carrington had not been amused to the point he had managed to withhold her dowry.  When Mr. Stewart had passed suddenly, they had assumed their daughter, whose only daughter had been young, would finally return home.</p><p>Instead, she had married Sir Denham who by then was himself a widower with a child, Eddie as they liked to call him.  Sir Denham had provided for Melody and her child and had not hardly ever reached out to her family that was left behind.  Then, Sir Denham had made some poor life choices and while normally had a good business sense, he had gambled some of his savings away.</p><p>Melody had finally convinced her husband to return to Bramblewood to claim the dowry that would had been provided to her all those years ago.  When the men that he owed money heard he would soon be in receipt of said dowry, they had followed them from London to Bordeaux.  Her husband had been in one of his fits as they had not arrived with their only grandchild but had left it in town with his own son.  Lord Carrington refused to release her dowry.  </p><p>When the detectives had arrived the next day to inform him of a gruesome scene of his daughters (as well as his son in law’s) death, Lord Carrington’s guilt had been surmisable.  They had scoured the countryside to find the children, but had not ever seen them, they had not the least bit way to find them.  Lord Carrington had then made proper arrangements for his wife, and grandchild if it could ever be proved of her parentage should ever find return.  Then, Lord Carrington hoisted himself underneath his favorite sycamore tree astride his horse and in a manner of minutes, his guilt was no longer as he hung himself.</p><p>For a few years, Lady Carrington wallowed in her own sort of misery.  The loss of husband, daughter, and granddaughter all within manner of days within each other had as some believe caused the lady to lose her marbles.  Then, one day after a horrible storm, something snapped within her.  The servants could be heard whispering as she began to bury herself in her study, combing over maps, documents, and family charts.  She scoured newspapers.  She had become some sort of detective.</p><p>Over the years, she had found that Sir Denham was an avid patron of the London theater and good friends with a Lady Darling.  Lady Darling had done business with Mr. Stewart.  Slowly, Lady Carrington was able to piece together that Lady Darling would be attending an Arabian regatta with her daughter.</p><p>Lady Carrington then gathered some of her closest friends and planned to travel to Arabia to attend.  Mrs. Willowbee, Mrs. Sloveign, Miss Hamill, and Miss Lucas had made the happy party.  Miss Hamil and Miss Lucas happen to be of acquaintance of a Miss McKinley.  When they were introduced, Miss McKinley was a little sad as she was still mourning the loss of her mother.  Lady Carrington thought it odd that someone who was still mourning was traveling, but later Mrs. Willowbee had made the fortunate linkage that she was part of the Prince of Prussia’s entourage and he was quite taken with the girl.</p><p>Lady Carrington studied the girl to see if she could find what the fascination was.  However, the longer she studied her, the more she thought of her own daughter, Melody.  She almost had thought the girl might had been her own missing granddaughter, but the age was slightly off.  </p><p>When Mrs. Sloveign had arrived for tea, she had the most delightful tale.  “Do you remember Miss McKinley that we met last year at the regatta?”</p><p>“How could I forget?  I am still puzzled as to why Mr. Campion had thought it was a good idea to grab the Prince’s paramour.”</p><p>Mrs. Sloveign laughed.  “Yes, well men do some crazy things when they think themselves in love.  Anyway, I digress.  Dr. Bloomberg says there were detectives in his hospital looking for a Miss McKinley who they had heard had been kidnapped or attempted to be kidnapped.”</p><p>“Did she not return to Prussia after the regatta?”</p><p>“No, she decided to go home to visit her family.  Anyway, the lady at the hospital that was almost kidnapped resembled Miss McKinley except they are a few years apart.”</p><p>Lady Carrington let out a sigh.  Sometimes, Mrs. Sloveign would take forever to get to the point of a story.</p><p>“Do you know why I am telling you this?”</p><p>“You are dying to tell me, so why don’t you already Sophie.”  One could always tell when Lady Carrington was tired of pretenses when she used your first name.</p><p>“The lady in the infirmary is an Esther Denham and the man that had saved her life’s name is Sir Edward Denham!”  Sophie looked at her friend.  “Don’t you see?  Did you not say Miss McKinley looked very much like Melody?  Would it not therefore be easy to surmise that Miss McKinley might be mistaken herself for your own granddaughter?”</p><p>Lady Carrington was speechless for a few moments.  “Where?”</p><p>“In Paris!”  Sophie smiled at her friend.  “I have our coach waiting!”</p><p>“Our coach?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t think I would let you go on this adventure by yourself, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>A short while later, Lady Carrington strode into the hospital at an alarming pace that Mrs. Sloveign struggled to keep up.  Only when she arrived at the room where Sir Denham and Esther were in did she pause.  She looked at Mrs. Sloveign.  “We shall only go under the premise of Miss McKinley, until I can determine if they are really who they say they are.”</p><p>Sir Denham was asleep while Esther sat next to him on a chair reading.  She looked up as the door swung open thinking it was a nurse, doctor or yet another detective.  When she found herself looking at a pair of emerald green eyes with auburn hair, Esther almost thought she was looking at herself, if she was a good deal older.</p><p>The lady looked at her hard and then over to the man sleeping in the bed before letting out a gasp.  The lady behind her hollered for a nurse as the older lady collapsed in the doorway.</p><p>A few hours later (along with some smelling salts), Esther learned that Lady Carrington had come hearing of a kidnapping attempt of Miss McKinley who was a friend.  Mrs. Sloveign had meet Miss McKinley, so she was there to see if indeed there was a resemblance.  Edward had been sleeping through the whole ordeal.</p><p>Lady Carrington sat and studied Esther until she could no longer contain herself and began to ask her a series of questions about her family and where she was from.</p><p>“You are only like the tenth person to ask me all these details, Lady Carrington.  I can assure you; I am not Miss McKinley.  I know exactly who I am.”  Esther was at the point that she was about ready to say she was Miss McKinley just so they would leave her alone.</p><p>“I am actually relieved to find that you are not Miss McKinley.”  Lady Carrington said pleasantly.  “Not that Miss McKinley is deserving of any condemnation.  She reminded me of my daughter, although my daughter knew her place in this world.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Lady Carrington let out a small gasp.  “Miss McKinley was not one for social norms.  When I first met her, she was wearing breeches riding the blackest Arabian horse I had ever seen.  He was a sight to behold and he won a race in Arabia called the Firestorm.  When it came to anyone else handling the beast, the horse would be wild, but one touch of Miss McKinley’s hand, he was like a lap dog.  Miss McKinley had raised the horse from its birth.  They said she bottle fed it and had even brought the horse in her father’s house from time to time.  Could you imagine bringing a horse in your house like a dog?”</p><p>Lady Carrington laughed.</p><p>“Anyway, they did everything together.  And I mean everything.  I even heard she was known to take river baths with the horse.”</p><p>“I’m sure that was an exaggeration,” Mrs. Sloveign said as she drank her tea.</p><p>“I would certainly hope so Sophie.”  Lady Carrington turned her attention back to Esther.  “So, do you remember your mother?”</p><p>“My mother died when I was very little.”</p><p>“And your father?”</p><p>“I don’t remember my father.  He died when I was even younger.  My stepfather died when I was about seven and my stepbrother ten.”</p><p>“Very young to lose to lose both your parents.”</p><p>“Eddie had taken very good care of me.”  Lady Carrington looked over at Sophie.  Esther wiped away a fallen tear.</p><p>“Whatever is the matter dear?”</p><p>“He is all that I have left and had he not been here,” Esther’s voice trailed off.  Sure, she had Aunt Denham, but it was not the same.  She loved Edward, more than life itself.<br/>Sophie nodded towards Lady Carrington and gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Miss Denham,” Lady Carrington began, “I can assure you; you are no longer alone.  You have simply been misinformed.”  Lady Carrington took a deep breath.  “I am your grandmother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loose Lips Sink Ships-Mr. Bromley likes to talk when he is in his cups<br/>Terror on Wheels-Mr. Howard is realizing that he is not very good at kidnapping<br/>Rewards-Sidney learns how much the reward is; a diamond in the rough; Tom is a witness<br/>Risky Business-The rescue operation<br/>Sea Voyage-Sidney and Charlotte make a choice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loose Lips Sink Ships</p><p>Mr. Bromley decided to stay in London for a few days after meeting with Mr. Howard.  He spent the days at Darling Field and nights in various clubs.  He even gone to a ball or two in hopes to catch Mrs. Campion for a dance.</p><p>When he had been in his cups one evening, he was feeling very philosophical and took up debate with a gentleman next to him.  Mr. Ehling was a smart man and the two had fallen into pleasant conversation.  Over dinner, Mr. Bromley had let some information loose that he was loosely related to Mr. McKinley, who provided horses to his majesty’s cavalry.</p><p>He spoke about the great regatta where Mr. McKinley’s daughter had brazenly raced her horse in a very bold move which won.  “I was there,” Mr. Bromley chuckled, “you should had seen some of the looks on the men’s faces once they realized not only did, they lose, but they lost to a girl of little consequence.”  He let out a sigh.  “Of course, the opposite could hold true as well.  Mr. Campion,” he paused for a moment, “have I mentioned him yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, sir.”</p><p>“Oh, well, Mr. Campion was a very wealthy man, but clearly not very smart.  He thought to buy her like some horse.  He just did not realize that the filly already had her own suitor.  <br/>Can you guess who that was?”  Mr. Bromley laughed with a glee.  “No, of course not.  You would have to been there.  Prince Fitzwilliam of Prussia.  A prince!  In love (or lust depending on your point of view) with a commoner.  However, Mr. Campion just did not care and pushed his suit.  He would had been successful to if it hadn’t been for the Duke of Sussex making a fuss.”</p><p>“Charles?”</p><p>“No,” Bromley waived his hand, “his heir Philip.  Can you imagine a prince and a duke falling all over themselves as if she were some sort of rare diamond?  Anyway, the prince’s men took care of the problem.”</p><p>“And how did they do that?”</p><p>Bromley laughed as he poured another glass.  “They killed him.  Not very well mind you.  Mr. Campion had a slow death but death none the less.”</p><p>“And Miss McKinley?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.  I imagine it did not really matter.  I already heard she was the Prince’s paramour, so she was probably already broken in.  I cannot imagine anyone telling a prince, let alone one without connections, no.  I’m sure she was compensated.”</p><p>“You would recognize Miss McKinley if you saw her?”</p><p>“Of course, but you know she is dead.”</p><p>“She is dead?”</p><p>“Yes, she was on a ship that sunk during that storm.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>Mr. Bromley let out a laugh.  “I have the ship logs of course.  The Britannia had been docked in Antigua for repairs.  There was some civil unrest there you know.”</p><p>“You still have the logs?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Mr. Bromley lower his voice, “she mustn’t be found.  It would ruin everything.”</p><p>Mr. Ehling looked at Mr. Bromley and replied in a similar low voice.  “Ruin what?”</p><p>“Why the deal with Mr. Howard.”  Mr. Ehling looked at Mr. Bromley as if he could not believe the man had been that stupid.</p><p>While Mr. Bromley had found himself under the watchful eye of Lord Darling the next day, Mr. Ehling had combed through Mr. Bromley’s previous lodgings to get the logs.  A sober (and remorseful) Mr. Bromley confessed to the kidnapping deal with Mr. Howard and a lady that had been traveling towards Paris with his sister, Mrs. LaRue.  He confessed everything.  Even the fact Mrs. Campion was carrying his child and hoping to pass it off as a former lover’s child if she could ever get him in bed.  Mr. Parker was not so enamored of his former love of ten years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Terror on Wheels</p><p>Charlotte and Alison clung to each other as they sat across two men.  One, a large brute of a manservant, who Charlotte had heard him referred to as Roger.  The man next to him, a large older man, prone to sweating, and had a familiar name-Mr. Howard.</p><p>“What a disaster,” Mr. Howard mumbled towards Roger as Roger tied a swab of Charlotte’s petticoat around his upper shoulder that was bleeding.  </p><p>“You should turn back,” Charlotte said in a stern, but slightly trembling voice, “before it’s too late.”</p><p>“It is already too late, but never fear, I always land on my feet.”  Mr. Howard let out a cough.  “Mr. Molyneux is as bad at gambling as he was with cards.  I shall not die from this wound.”</p><p>“You will die when Mr. Parker finds you,” certainly by now Crowe would had found Sidney and let him know that Mr. Howard was in Sanditon.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Parker.  I assume you mean the fellow that owes me eighteen hundred pounds.  Well, he is not the smartest of men.  He will assume I intend to make you my wife and undoubtedly tread towards London.  By the time he reaches there, we shall be safely on our own way.”</p><p>“We are not going to London?”</p><p>Mr. Howard laughed.  “Heaven’s no.  I intend to live miss?”</p><p>“Heywood.”  Mr. Howard tossed the name around.</p><p>“Well, Miss Heywood, I would suggest you get some rest.  The sea voyage will not be pleasant.”</p><p>“I’m not going on any sea voyage.”</p><p>“Oh, but you are.  The better question you need to ask is in what state you will be crossing the Atlantic.  You can either go nicely or you can go broke.”  The look he was giving her for some reason had Charlotte shudder when she realized he did not mean her bones.  Poor Alison was a mess besides her, and she could only comfort her sister.</p><p>Charlotte could only hope that Crowe had not wasted any time finding Sidney.  Any delay and they would truly be lost.</p><p> </p><p>Rewards</p><p>“Is it true?”  Mr. Marshall looked at Sidney, who was giving him a puzzled look.  “There was a reward for the horses.”</p><p>Sidney glanced at McKinley who he was still trying to decide why she had decided to go to London with Georgiana.  “I have no idea.”</p><p>Mr. Marshall looked at McKinley.  “Yes, Lord Darling offered a reward for anyone that found the horses.  Five thousand pounds per horse.”</p><p>“A nice little sum.”  Mr. Marshall said lightly.</p><p>“Fifteen thousand pounds is quite a substantial amount,” McKinley said as she drank her glass.  She could feel Babington’s eyes on her as he was trying to figure her out.</p><p>“I didn’t find any of them.”  Parker said disagreeing.</p><p>“I beg to differ, although I guess you could say Lord Babington found one, but I’m sure he really doesn’t need the money,” McKinley said glancing at him for the first time since Mr. Tropiando left.</p><p>“Didn’t you find Orion?”  Mr. Marshall asked.</p><p>She gave him an amused look.  “I can’t exactly get a reward for finding my own horse.”</p><p>“What about the boy at the farm?”  Babington asked looking at her.</p><p>“Oh, he will be compensated appropriately.  He did after all take care of the horse for a few days.”</p><p>“How does that equal fifteen?”  Parker asked.</p><p>McKinley let out a small smile.  “Gemini was carrying a foal.  So, technically, three horses.  I’m not a math wizard, but I’m sure that adds up to fifteen.”  Parker looked at her.  Fifteen thousand pounds, like that, and he had done nothing.</p><p>Parker looked at Babington, trying to make sense of it all.</p><p>McKinley was aware Mr. Marshall was studying her and she looked at him inquisitively.</p><p>“Forgive me,” he mumbled as she looked at him squarely.</p><p>“Did you do something offensive?”  She asked him humorously.</p><p>“It’s just that you remind me of your mother,” Mr. Marshall said lowly as he engaged her in conversation.</p><p>McKinley smiled at the older man, “thank you.”</p><p>“Do you play the piano as well?”</p><p>“If you knew my mother, you would know better than to ask.”  Mr. Marshall was taken back at her frankness, but then laughed loudly causing the other gentlemen to look at them as they tried to understand the conversation around them.</p><p>“You know her mother?”  Babington asked wanting to know what in blazes was going on.</p><p>“Knew, past tense Lord Babington.  My mother died a couple of years ago.”  McKinley said looking at him.</p><p>“Does your stepfather know that you are safe?”  Mr. Marshall asked.</p><p>“I have sent word, which is why I will be going to London.  I am sure if I do not, Mr. Parker, Tom that is, will not be able to sit still.  He will undoubtedly have a heart attack.”</p><p>“Lord Babington found you on the shoreline?”  Mr. Marshall asked quietly.</p><p>“He did.  He brought me to Trafalgar House where the Parker’s aided in my recovery.”</p><p>Mr. Marshall glanced at the other men.  They heard Mary speaking with the children about McKinley and the piano.</p><p>“If you will excuse me Mr. Marshall, I believe I hear the children asking for me to play the piano.”</p><p>They looked at Mr. Marshall.</p><p>“Well, I believe you are a lucky man Mr. Parker.”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>Mr. Marshall let out a chuckle.  “If Lord Darling gave a reward for a couple of horses, how much do you think he will give for the care of his granddaughter.”</p><p>“Granddaughter?”  Babington asked him.</p><p>Mr. Marshall smiled.  “She is the daughter of Lady Jane Darling.  Her stepfather provides horses for his majesty’s cavalry.  Mr. McKinley is exceptionally good friends with the Duke of Sussex.”  Mr. Marshall let out a sigh.  “Essentially Mr. Parker, you have become a very famous treasure hunter only second to one greater.”</p><p>“Who would that be?”  Parker asked.</p><p>Mr. Marshall laughed.  “Lord Babington of course.  Miss McKinley is a diamond in the rough.  She is one of a kind, is she not?”  He said as he looked at Lord Babington who was standing in the doorway watching McKinley play the piano for the children.</p><p> </p><p>Mary walked into Tom’s study to find Sidney.  “Sidney, have you seen Tom?  I sent Wickens out to find him when McKinley came back, but even he has not returned.”</p><p>“He said he was going to go speak with Mr. Stringer after we met up with Lord Babington and Mr. Marshall.”</p><p>“It is odd that he hasn’t returned for dinner.”</p><p>Mr. Marshall looked at Mrs. Parker.  “I believe it is time for me to be out and about, I shall take a look for him as well.”  He let out a little laugh.  “Lord Babington knows I like mysteries.  What better one than a husband who fails to show up for dinner!”  Sidney gave the man a light smile.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?”  Mrs. Parker asked politely.  Mr. Marshall looked over towards Lord Babington who was now in the room with the children and McKinley, standing next to the piano.</p><p>“I believe my job here is done.”  Mr. Marshall smiled back at the lady.  </p><p> </p><p>Tom Parker was a visionary.  Or at least he had thought so.  He had taken up the reigns of the Parker’s grand scheme as the eldest Parker.  He had never question what his purpose in life was.  He just knew.</p><p>But then, he did not know.  Over and over, things had slowly unraveled like a loose thread on a woman’s dress.  He spent more time trying to find ways of bringing notoriety to Sanditon, less on the paperwork.  He spent more time listening to those that raved about Bath or Brighton and the delights of those seaside resorts, less time listening to the costs associated with the greatest of materials used to build the town.</p><p>Today, though after he had wandered away from Mr. Tropiando and Sidney, away from the banging of hammers and workers, he found himself in the older part of Sanditon.  Back to the back routes of the streets to where he used to roam as a young boy.  His father used to tell him.  What did his father used to tell him?</p><p>‘The road to success comes from the building blocks of the past.’  Not all the Parker’s had been inclined to build Sanditon into some great town, there had been a few that had gone off in other pursuits.  One Parker had gone off to serve King and country.  One Parker had taken a journey all over the continents (oddly enough, looking for treasure).</p><p>His own father would walk these streets with him, greeting the people as he did so.  “It is always important to know the people around you and for them to know you.”  So, there he was, greeting people that he had not seen for the longest time, not because he had not been walking the streets, but because his focus had not been on those people but rather material things.  </p><p>Tom Parker had become hollow.  It had made him sad.  It made him want a drink.  He headed through the back route towards the hotel.  It was then that Tom Parker had seen something he had heard Sidney had described a few weeks ago about Miss Lambe.  However, this time, it was the Heywood sisters getting bundled into a carriage.  He watched as a young man draw out a pistol to fire at an occupant in the coach.  And he watched as the carriage made haste away, and Mr. Crowe trying to run after it.</p><p> </p><p>Risky Business</p><p>In the livery, Sidney was yelling at Mr. Thatcher, and his other hands, to ready horses.  They had not a moment to lose if they were going to catch up to the Heywood’s.  Babington and Crowe there as well getting their horses saddled.</p><p>“Where is Georgiana?”  It was Otis’ voice that rang out, causing Sidney to give him a confused look.  Sidney glanced at Crowe.</p><p>“The Heywood’s had gone to Mrs. Griffiths to let her know that they had seen Mr. Howard’s man stalking around town.”  Crowe had said.  “I spotted them heading towards the London coach.”</p><p>“Why would they go towards,” Otis said looking at Sidney.  McKinley stepped in along with Georgiana’s maid.  “McKinley!?”</p><p>“Apparently, she could not wait to see Otis.”</p><p>“Where are you going?”  Babington said looking at her dressed in breeches.</p><p>“I believe I have the fastest horse here Lord Babington.”  McKinley said as a matter of fact.  Mr. Tropiando joined them.  She glanced at Otis.  “Which horse did Lord Darling give you?”</p><p>“Taurus.”</p><p>“Yes, the fastest horse.”  McKinley said sweetly.</p><p>“Then, give him to Otis.”  Babington contradicted her.</p><p>“She will not.”  Mr. Tropiando said sternly, “nor will she listen Lord Babington.”</p><p>“I do listen, but I believe I am more familiar with Mr. Howard than the rest of you combined.  He will not be that stupid to go to London.  There are people bound to be looking for him there.”</p><p>“Where then?”</p><p>“The nearest port Sidney.  Mr. Howard intends to leave.”</p><p>Sidney’s face paled thinking of how to make it to South Point.  “We will not make it.”</p><p>“We will if we take the express route.”  McKinley said glancing at the men.  “I know the way.  Do try to keep up.”  She glanced at Mr. Tropiando.  “Firearm Mr. Tropiando.”  She held out her hand.  They watched her place the gun inside her topcoat.  “Otis, go with Mr. Tropiando and head to London to get Miss Lambe.”  </p><p>“You do not need to come.”  Babington said trying to get her to reason to the logic of the dangers.</p><p>“I do.  You may need the bargaining chip.”  They watched her place a knife in her boot.  “For heaven’s sake, can the lot of you stop looking at me as if I have three heads.  Haven’t you ever seen a girl ride a horse?”</p><p> </p><p>Sea Voyage</p><p>Charlotte looked at the captain as if he lost his mind as he grinned towards her over the table.</p><p>“Captain Elsway,” the captain glanced over towards a sailor that came in.  “Lord Babington sends his apologies.  He says,”</p><p>The captain waved him off.  “I can imagine what Lord Babington says as McKinley is not here as well.  I will no doubt have a lot of explaining to do when we reach port.”  The captain said with a chuckle, glancing back to the ladies at the table.  “Now, Miss Heywood, you were speaking to me of Sanditon and its draw.”  </p><p>The captain sat at the head of the table.  Miss Charlotte Heywood, Mr. Sidney Parker.  The opposite side, Miss Alison Heywood, Mr. Crowe.  At the end of the table, his first mate, Jackson.  Charlotte glanced at Sidney who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.</p><p>Mr. Howard had Roger hold Charlotte as they pushed the ladies towards the ship.  Then, the calvalry had arrived.  He should had known McKinley would not be so easily led to believe he would head towards London.  She arrived at a critical juncture and made an offer.  Her life in exchange for the sisters.  She would go willingly in their place.</p><p>Howard heard the men behind her yelling at her (as they had finally got caught up).  Miss Heywood was struggling.  He agreed quickly and she went willingly up on the gang plank and he was happy.  For about five minutes.  He had done it.  He had got the girl.  She would be his wife and he would get her inheritance.</p><p>Then, he heard her greet the captain and it is first mate.  By their first name and they welcomed her on board.  The ship returned to dock.  They were pressed into iron and taken to the brig.  Captain Elsway was ready to be judge and executioner.</p><p>“How did you?”  Mr. Howard spitted towards McKinley angrily.</p><p>“I never did like Mr. Grandby.  He was a horrible music instructor.  However, he let a critical piece of information out.  He played at all these notable London Houses, except for one.  Your house in Hundsford.  I simply made sure there was a ship nearby in case you had found me before my father did.”</p><p>Mr. Howard let out a scuff.  “Mr. McKinley believes you are dead.”</p><p>McKinley smirked at him.  “Yes, that was unfortunate, but he is not my father.  My father though, is a little more thorough of leaving no stone unturned.”</p><p>“And just who is your father?  The stable hand?”  Mr. Howard let out a chuckle.</p><p>McKinley smiled at him.  “Don’t worry Mr. Howard.  You will meet him soon enough once we reach London.”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Elsway looked at Sidney who was watching Charlotte point something out to Alison and Crowe along the railing.  “You know as Captain in his majesty’s navy, I have a lot of responsibilities.”  Captain Elsway smiled as Sidney looked towards him.  “I also have a lot of authority, say if a man wanted to marry a young lady for instance.  I could perform the rites.”</p><p>“Why did you not marry Babington and McKinley?”</p><p>Captain Elsway laughed.   “Even I know better than to step on landmines son.  If I perform marital rites for McKinley, without her father’s permission, I will be mopping ship decks in the lowest parts of the ship for the remainder of my career with a toothbrush.”</p><p>“You sound like he has that much authority.”</p><p>Captain Elsway smiled.  “He does.  And I prefer my views from my spacious state room.  Now, I cannot exactly keep McKinley from misbehaving, but he cannot either, so I won’t have to worry about that score.”</p><p>“I thought her father raised horses.”</p><p>“Stepfather, Mr. McKinley raises horses for the calvalry.  Her actual father, well, you will undoubtedly meet him yourself.  He will be certain to thank you in person for taking care of his daughter.  But enough about that, I do believe I was asking you if you would like for me to marry Miss Heywood and yourself.”</p><p>Sidney glanced towards Charlotte.  “It might help if I actually ask the lady first.”</p><p>“No time like the present.”  Captain Elsway smiled as Sidney smiled back but walked towards Charlotte.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I dare ask if you are enjoying your first sea voyage?”  Sidney said looking at Charlotte.  Crowe had taken Alison back to her room.</p><p>“I have to say I am, although I had not to think I would be.  Do not most people get sick?”  Charlotte asked feeling calm with his presence so close to him.</p><p>“My first few days on the way to Antigua I had gotten so sick that the captain said I was actually green.  After then, though, I had gotten used to it.  Most people are not that lucky though.”</p><p>“Mr. Crowe says that the calm water is working in our advantage.”</p><p>“It is.  We should be in London tomorrow.”</p><p>“That is good.”</p><p>“It will be crazy.”</p><p>“I believe it can’t be any worse than when I had gone looking for Georgiana.”</p><p>“I believe that is when I realized.”</p><p>“You realized what Mr. Parker?”</p><p>Sidney smiled at her.  “I realized what a strong, capable woman you were.  How you challenged me to become a better man.  I have said it before Miss Heywood.  I believe I am my truest self when I am with you.  There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with.  Charlotte,” he took her hand, “will you marry me?”</p><p>Charlotte wanted to ask him about Tom’s situation, but at this moment, after her ordeal, Charlotte Heywood could only answer yes.  If they ended up in the poor house, then they would be there together.  After thinking she would not ever see him again, she did not want to waste any more time without him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusions....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue-Parker</p><p>“Stop that,” Babington said to Parker for the tenth time as he fussed with his cravat.  The sea was calm, thankfully Parker thought, because if it had been anything other with his nerves, he was certain it would be like the first time he ever was on the sea.  And nobody wanted to see a green Sidney, especially not the lady that would be his wife.</p><p>When Captain Elsway had mentioned that he had rights to perform a marital ceremony, it had felt like his world had finally fallen back together.  Since the night of the grand fire, Sidney’s life had become a storm.  He was pulling himself apart, trying to find a way to keep Tom out of debtor’s prison and holding on tight to the only woman he truly ever loved.</p><p>He had thought he had loved Eliza.  It was not until a girl had washed upon the shores of Sanditon did he realize that true love, the deep passionate kind, was self-less.  Otis had said there was no greater love than one that would sacrifice theirs for others.  There she was in the stable, offering to take their place if needed to keep them from harm.  He was sure Babington would had killed him at that moment.  But she had said something to him alone, just briefly as time was a necessity, and they were on their way to rescue the Heywood sisters.</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>“Like a man getting ready to walk to the gallows,” Crowe crooned handing him a drink, but with a teasing grin.  “You know I never did care for all the fuss of weddings.  You are a lucky man to have a lady that doesn’t want to waste all that time.”  Crowe kept grinning, “you can get to the best part quicker, just pray it’s not over that quick.”  Crowe gave him a wink while ensuring he was not in the path of Parker’s swinging arm.</p><p>“Well, she wasn’t exactly impressed the first time,” Babington commented adding to the banter.  “Wasn’t she running for her life?  You must have some other redeeming quality, although I would not know what it is.  What do you think Crowe?”</p><p>“He always did have good teeth.”</p><p>“Oh, yes.  Good teeth, not that he ever flashed them.  Do you know how many women would need to be picked up off the floor if he actually did smile?”</p><p>“Well, he better only be smiling at one lady, especially today.”</p><p>Sidney smiled at them, knowing they were only trying to help calm him down.  “I am glad you are here.”</p><p>“Of course.  We were not about to let you go by yourself.  You make terrible decisions when you go by yourself.”  Crowe said with a little glee.	“Besides, I am trying to reform my image.”</p><p>They glanced at Crowe.</p><p>“What?  I can’t let the both of you take all the glory.”</p><p>“Is this a double ceremony Crowe?”</p><p>Crowe let out a laugh.  “Oh no.  At least one of us needs to make a good impression with Mr. Heywood.  I intend to ask him first.  I will undoubtedly be the favorite son-in-law.”  <br/>They all laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte looked at Alison, who was still very pale.  “Alison are you sure you are alright?”</p><p>“Of course, I just not sure I was meant to be on water.”</p><p>“Sea travel is not for everyone.”  McKinley said as she handed Alison a small glass.  “Drink this, all of it, quickly.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Liquid courage.  It will allow you to focus on something else other than what you currently are.”</p><p>“When did you become so wise?”  Charlotte asked McKinley.</p><p>“You can say I’ve been known to make plenty of mistakes.  I was a very curious child.”  She handed another glass to Charlotte.  </p><p>“I don’t need courage.”</p><p>“Oh, no this is for your nerves.”  She gave her a wink.  “This will allow you not to worry about what comes later.”  Charlotte’s eyes got large.  “Well, your mother isn’t here.  <br/>Someone needs to tell you what to expect.”</p><p>“I did grow up on a farm.”</p><p>“As did I, however, there is so much more.”  McKinley let out a little chuckle.  “So much more.”  Charlotte glanced nervously over at Alison.  “What?  She might as well know too.  I can’t imagine Mr. Crowe becoming that gentlemanly.”</p><p>“What?”  Alison said.</p><p>McKinley looked at her.  “Trust me Alison.  The man is in love with you.  He just hasn’t figured it out yet.”  McKinley chuckled at the ladies before she imparted her recently gained wisdom.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Elsway smiled as the bride walked down the makeshift aisle.  Sailors lined up on the deck on each side.  The groom smiling like a lunatic at his soon to be wife.  The gentlemen behind him reminding him to breath and not lock his knees.  The setting sun had been a perfect background to the ceremony.  Today was a good day to be a captain in his majesty’s navy.</p><p>He had performed his sworn duty.  He kept the duke’s daughter safe (from physical harm anyway), he had in custody those that had tried to kidnap her and now he got to marry a young couple very much in love.</p><p>He said a few words about an enduring, everlasting love.  One that would weather the storms of life together, good, and bad.  A love that grew in depth like a crop takes in a field.  A love that was patient with understanding.  A love that was self-less.  A love that was based on equality of love and affection.</p><p>He had them repeat their oaths to each other and announced them man and wife.  The sailors called out their congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue-Crowe</p><p>Mr. Crowe glanced around Mr. Heywood’s library nervously and the shaking of his glass was slightly obvious, so he sat it down.  They had not been in London but a few days when he had ridden towards Willingden to seek Mr. Heywood out.</p><p>He arrived on a Friday early afternoon.  After the night ride to South Point, Crowe had realized that sometimes it was good to just take a good distance ride on a horse instead of being confined into a carriage.</p><p>When he approached the town, he had gotten plenty of curious glances.  He asked a man tending to a cart as he was working along a fence row.  “Excuse me, could you point the way to the Heywood’s?”  The young man looked up at him.  He could not had been more than fourteen.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Mr. Frederick Crowe.  I have some business with Mr. Heywood.”  </p><p>The young man looked at his horse.  “That is a mighty fine horse you have.”</p><p>Mr. Crowe could only smile and bite back that he was not in the mood for small talk.</p><p>“I wish I had a horse like that.  Is he fast?”</p><p>“He is, although not as fast as I thought.”  When McKinley had told them to keep up, she had not been kidding.  Orion had caught up to them and surpassed them.  Only Taurus had been able to keep her in sight, but even he had been left behind.</p><p>“There is a faster horse?”</p><p>“A horse named Orion.”</p><p>“I read about a horse named Orion.  He won the Firestorm Race in Arabia.  Papa said it wouldn’t be practical to have a racehorse on a farm.”</p><p>“Of course, what would be the purpose?”</p><p>“Well, for one, I could run it to visit my sisters and be back in time for dinner.”</p><p>“Do you miss your sisters?”  For some reason Crowe had asked.</p><p>“Yes, without them, I’ve been expected to do so much more around the farm.  One never realizes how the loss of two sets of hands how it impacts daily tasks.  I have told my father as such.  Even if we were to just to hire one extra person, even for a few days, how I could get things back on schedule around here.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood looked at Mr. Crowe.  “So, I understand you have met Andrew.”</p><p>“Yes,” Crowe laughed, “I just didn’t realize how skilled he was at bargaining.”</p><p>“I think it’s good for you Mr. Crowe to learn about Alison’s life.  Mr. Parker would had been smart to do so as well, but I understand there was some concern.”</p><p>“I can assure you Mr. Parker did not behave ungentlemanly.”</p><p>“No, no, no.  I know my daughter all too well.  Head strong, opinionated, will-full.  Alison too at times, but not quite that much.  Good thing too.  I don’t know if I could handle two of them.”  Mr. Heywood let out a chuckle.  “So, you will stay a week?”</p><p>“I believe that was the required time for me to get directions to the farm.”  Mr. Heywood let out a chuckle and Crowe could not help but laugh in return.  Andrew only conceded directions with the promise of an extra pair of hands around the farm.  It was not until Andrew led him up the nearby lane that Crowe had realized he had been outsmarted by a fourteen-year-old boy.</p><p>“We will put you in Alison’s room.  It gets quiet at bedtime, but the mornings are early Mr. Crowe.  A week with the Heywood’s will give you a new appreciation of being a London dandy.”</p><p>“I have no doubt.”</p><p>Over the week, Crowe had learned more about running the Heywood estate, which despite being called small, was a decent size.  By the end of the week, he had even gotten all the children’s names down.  Mrs. Heywood had been a little harder to please, since she was not sure what kind of man her daughter was marrying when she had briefly seen him with his flask.  A week without it though, Crowe had turned into a very sensible young man.</p><p>Mrs. Heywood even cried a little as she gave him a hug before he left.  “Do not worry Mrs. H, I shall make sure your daughter is back shortly.  I know she is anxious to see you all as well.”</p><p>“Very well Fred,” was all she could mumble.  There was only one other lady he could not wait for him to use his first name.</p><p>He had agreed to arrange for Alison to return home and he would take up a nearby residence while he courted Alison properly. He had come across the house when he was out riding with Andrew, who had pleaded to ride his horse.  It was in dire need of repair; however, it was structurally sound. </p><p>Andrew found him there walking its’ grounds.  “She is a beauty is she not?”</p><p>“She is.  Just why is she like this?”</p><p>“The family lost a son in the fire in the barn.  The man sent his wife and other children to town.  She was not quite the same after that.  Neither was the man.  He tried but, in the end, it was just too much.  Father keeps an eye on the place, but with the amount of money needed to restore it, he just couldn’t justify buying it.”</p><p>He looked at the house again.  There were sketches of the house in Alison’s room.  They would not be too far from London or Sanditon.  It was not like he was needed in London to conduct all his business.  He smiled at Andrew.  “Do you think Alison would like it?”</p><p>Andrew’s eyes got large.  “I believe Mr. Crowe I am beginning to like you.”</p><p>Crowe laughed.  “Well, coming from you I will take that as a great compliment.  We shall come back tomorrow with pen and paper.  We need to make a list of things to get this back in proper shape.  Come, I will go talk to your father so I can get the information to purchase the property.”</p><p> He knew Alison would want to get married in Willingden with her entire family and as Mr. Heywood was not one for travel, it only made sense.  If he could, they might even get married at their home.  Crowe could not think of a better way to start a life together with Alison.  Smiling, they went home for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue-Otis</p><p>Otis stood very still as he was approached by the Prince Regent.  He was being awarded as a knight for his service to country.  He thought he did truly little, but as McKinley pointed out, he did help retrieve men out of the water that night.  He did teach her how to swim (to which she would had certainly perished).  And he did manage to shoot Mr. Howard, although to his dismay, McKinley pointed out he could use some more practice with the firearm (in front of plenty of dinner guests that night).  She just gave him a wink and said the dinner could use some laughter.</p><p>Even Sidney Parker had been impressed with Otis.  He had managed to rescue Miss Lambe (albeit she was truly safe from harm) and he had not run away with her to Gretna Greene despite her willingness to do so.  Otis simply had been the one to put his foot down and reminded her that she was still Sidney Parker’s ward and if Sidney would not allow them to marry, then they would wait.</p><p>In the meantime, Otis would continue to speak on behalf of his brothers and sisters.  He would continue his work with the Sons of Africa.  He would learn politics, from some assistance of Lord Babington and his acquaintances.  Sidney had consented to let Miss Lambe move in with Babington’s parents who offered their home saying Augusta could use a little more knowledge of the world around her than the sheltered life she had been living.  </p><p>All in all, Otis had found his short stint in the navy had been very productive.  He had made good friends with Captain Elsway, Captain Dodge, First Mate Jackson and even Admiral Worchester had invited him over for brandy when he was at home.</p><p>Georgiana had become happy as Sidney did consent for a proper courtship and even suggested that they set a date in mind for a wedding.  Of course, he laughed, because he said that for her to take her place in polite society, a society wedding would be something of a chore due to its complexity of social calendar arrangements.  In the end (along with assistance from Lady Worchester), she would still be marrying a year sooner than when she would legally be allowed to do so on her own.</p><p>Georgiana got the last word though.  She decided it would be in Sanditon just because she knew Sidney would have to play nice host to all the dignitaries that would show up.  What better way to ruffle his feathers (although of these days they were more of a loving teasing sort)?</p><p>“Sir Molyneux?”  Georgiana said sweetly at him as he rowed the boat in the park.  “Just what are you thinking?”</p><p>“How very strange life is.  Had I not ever met you Georgiana, I would not have ever met Mr. Parker.  I would not had known my own worth had I not had everything taken away from me, once again, so that I could be rebuilt back up.  And to receive such an award.  I have truly been blessed by you Miss Lambe.  You are very much my lucky charm.”</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue-Babington</p><p>Lord Babington looked at his wife stretched out sleeping on the bed.  When the Duke of Sussex had been at the dock waiting for the ship to arrive, Babington thought it odd that someone that close to nobility be waiting, even if he himself was a friend of the prince regent.  However, when the Duke’s son and grandson had gathered McKinley up, he had suddenly realized he had gotten himself in a very precarious situation.</p><p>She had not warned him in the least.  To be fair, they had other matters preoccupying them the few days they were at sea.  He had gone to lecture her before dinner about her irresponsible behavior once Mr. Howard and his man had been escorted to the brig in irons.</p><p>“Are you crazy, what would have happened if he had gotten on a different ship?”  He starred at her.</p><p>“I did have a knife and gun on my person Lord Babington.”</p><p>“Do you even know how to use them?”</p><p>McKinley smirked at him.  “Of course, my brother taught me.  I’m not a complete idiot.”  The space between them was non-existent as she looked up at him.  “Besides, I knew you <br/>were not far behind.”  She spoke softly as he pulled her close to him.  </p><p>“If anything would had happened,” he whispered softly back to her.  He could not remember a time when he had felt so scared.  “McKinley,” he cradled her face between his hands and kissed her.  He had felt turbulent, or ‘all at sea,’ when he had asked Esther to marry him.  This though, this was different.  This was burning, consuming.  He said her name again lightly, confidently, “I am all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the guns going off during the hunt at Babington Hall.  He supposed he was not being a particularly good host for the moment, but he blamed that on his alluring wife of three months.  His mother had nearly fainted when she found out he was marrying a duke’s daughter.  Of course, it could had been when she had met her at McKinley Manor in Sussex and McKinley had just rode in wearing her breeches.  In the end though, it had not taken but two minutes (one to get her awaken from her fainting spell and another to a chair) for her to be happy for her son.  His father had simply just chuckled as if he had no doubt from the moment they had arrived back in London (which his father was very observant person and knew that Babington would had married her anyway).</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte had married at sea.  It had probably been the only time that Babington and McKinley had even left their cabin aside from getting off the ship.  They would be arriving this evening for Crowe and Alison’s engagement party.  Crowe had done a one eighty after they returned to London.  He had become such a respectable gentleman that even his parents had to admit that Miss Heywood had been such a positive influence on him that they were welcoming her to the family, despite her being a farmer’s daughter.</p><p>Mrs. Campion had been good enough that she had married a man she had known even before Sidney.  Mr. Gregory had come with Lady Carrington to meet with Lady Denham to discuss Miss Denham and Sir Edward.  Mr. Gregory and Mrs. Campion had reacquainted themselves, despite Mr. Bromley’s assertion that she was carrying his child.  It would had been positively scandalous announcement at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball; however, it was eclipsed when the Charles, the heir to the Duke of Sussex announced his daughter’s <br/>engagement to Lord Babington.  Eliza had not known whether to be mortified or vexed at being upstaged.  She did however part a small investment to Sanditon provided there was some sort of statue to commensurate her donation.  Arthur had suggested some sort of sea dragon, but after a little bit of other humorous suggestions, a statue of the goddess of luck was to be put in a garden park in the center of town.  It was after all, a goddess that had saved McKinley and another that had Babington losing his senses.</p><p>“Are you going to stay in bed all day or are you going to be a nice hostess?”  He asked as he sat down next to her.  </p><p>“Whoever said I was nice?”  He moved the hair from her eyes.  “Besides, I have a perfectly good reason not to be jumping out of this bed so quickly.”</p><p>“Is that an invitation Lady Babington?”  He purred at her.  He heard her scuff.</p><p>“That is what got me in this condition to begin with.”  She peaked up at him and waited for him to catch up on the underlying tone.</p><p>“What?”  He let out a little laugh.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him.  “Staying in bed with yours truly.  However, am I going to keep those wagging tongues in London from causing such a scandalous scene when one of them finally does the math.”</p><p>Babington gave her a grin.  “Truly?”</p><p>“Yes, husband.”  She smirked at him.  “Although, you could keep practicing just to make sure.”  </p><p>He leaned in and kissed her.  “Gladly.”</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue-Esther</p><p>Esther looked across the crowd where Lord Babington stood next to his wife.  He was clearly in love with her. McKinley was positively radiantly glowing with her obviously expanding waistline.  Babington was a very attentive husband.</p><p>While she had to admit that possibly he did have some sort of feelings for her, her refusal had been exactly what they both had needed.  Babington had found someone that loved him as much as he loved her.  </p><p>Edward had reformed his ways and with a dowry, they had spent months traveling as husband and wife on a grand tour.  Lady Denham had been a little distraught at finding out about Esther’s abduction, but when she had found out that her grandmother was very much alive and the family’s estate intact, she had forgotten all about the eighty thousand pounds that Tom Parker had gambled away.</p><p>Between the rewards given by Lord Darling, the additional investment by the newly Mrs. Eliza Gregory, Lord Jennings, Lord Babington, and Mr. Crowe, it turned out Mr. Parker was able to start over.  However, this time with a little more oversight by Sidney Parker, who had a better sense of living within his means.</p><p>A committee was formed to protect the investments and development of Sanditon.  Lady Denham ensured Esther would have a voice in it, seeing she was still her heir, along with herself, Lady Babington, Mrs. Mary Parker, Mrs. Sidney Parker, Lady Worchester and even a small concession to Clara Brereton.</p><p>Clara, who had met Philip, McKinley’s brother who apparently had been memorized by blonde hair and blue eyes upon their meeting in Lord Jennings theater.  The poor church mouse was now the intended of a future Duke of Sussex.  Apparently, the previously announcement of an engagement of the Duke of Sussex was for the grandfather.</p><p>“What are you reading love?”  Edward said looking at the post in Esther’s hand.</p><p>“It seems Clara will at some point, the Duchess of Sussex.”  Esther found she had no enmity towards Clara anymore.</p><p>Edward stepped over to her and tipped her chin so she would look up at him.  “You are worth ten times more.  Have I told you how much I love you today?”</p><p>Edward still walked with a limp, but it was finally not as noticeable except for those that knew he had one.  Since his recovery, Edward had become the man she always knew he would be.  “I never get tired of hearing it.”</p><p>“And I shall never get tired of telling you.”  Edward scooped her up against him and kissed her properly.</p><p> </p><p>So, there they all were.  In Willingden, where nothing ever happens.  Attending a wedding of Miss Alison Heywood to Mr. Frederick Crowe.  Willingden that was playing host to nobility as Lady Worchester brought the prince regent (seeing she had not been able to attend Charlotte’s wedding), along with Clara who played the piano as McKinley was not in a particularly good condition to (her last trimester of pregnancy had made her very tired), and Philip, the heir to the Duke of Sussex.  Lady Carrington from Boudreaux.  Lady Denham even managed to come from Sanditon (even she had realized the need to make some sort of amends if they were to bring the Duke of Sussex to Sanditon and his entourage).</p><p>Mr. Heywood smiled largely at the sight.  Mr. Hankins had been called upon as Willingden’s vicar had been sickly.  Mrs. Griffiths and her two charges also in attendance.  Mrs. Griffiths was not going to pass up the opportunity for the ladies to meet eligible suitors with such important connections.  Lady Denham may have thought Sanditon was the place to go to find those husbands, but Mrs. Griffiths knew one thing.  A wedding with social connections was much better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!  All comments are welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>